A Look
by Faultystars1357
Summary: Teen Titans is the future, Robin's to be exact. Young Justice is his past. So you take Young Justice and let them see Robin's future and take Teen Titans and let them see his past. A look. Sucky Summary, just read please. RxR, I think you'll enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1: Taken

Chapter 1-

Young Justice Time-

"Wally!" Artemis yelled at the speedster. He laughed at her as she tried to make a grab at him. M'gann and Conner were watching TV and Kaldur and Robin were watching Wally and Artemis, slightly amused.

"What?" he called. "You-!" but she never finished her sentence, because in a flash of light, she was gone.

Everyone froze and turned to look at the spot where the archer had once stood. "Artie?" Wally said and did a 360 and then he too was gone in a flash of light. Kaldur glanced at Connor and they both nodded. "Robin, contact Bat-" and then they were all gone in a flash of light.

All four of them.

The team all began to sit up and look around. They were in a white room, with a very large TV screen. They looked over and saw some members of the Justice League. Batman, Superman (Connor grumbled at the sight of the man), Wonder Woman, Flash, Black Canary, Red Tornado. "What are you-?" Connor began, thinking this was some sort of trick.

"Quiet." Batman said and walked to the center of the room, and picked something up. A note. He cleared his throat and then read aloud, "Dear You People," he paused. "That's what it says. 'You are in here to get a look into the future of Robin." he looked up to the surprised Boy Wonder. "This is inevitable. Deal with it. This is mostly for my amusement. Bye, Fighter1357.'"

Batman looked up and then the TV screen came to life, showing a city. Everyone turned to watch into the future.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',', Teen Titans time-

"So, if you want I could make Tofu-" suddenly Beast Boy was gone in a flash of light. The entire Teen Titans stared at the spot where he disappeared. "Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire suddenly said and she too was gone. "Star!" Robin yelled and sat straight up from the couch. Raven blinked, having a sneaking suspicion on what was going on. And before any of them could do anything, they too, were gone.

The team sat up, rubbing heads and looking around when they found they were fine. The room was completely white, no exits and a large TV screen occupied the wall. There were no other occupants in the white room. Robin was instantly on his feet, searching for who might have taken them.

"Wait a sec. Look." Cyborg leaned over and picked up a note. "It says, 'Dear Teen Titans. You are going to see into Robin's past….'" he froze and everybody looked up at Robin, who stood there, frozen in shock. Cyborg cleared his throat. "This is purely for my entertainment. And if you ruin it I will send Percy Jackson after you, when he is very angry. Bye, Fighter1357.' That's what it says, kay." Cyborg held his hands up in defense. Beast Boy had a smile beginning to creep onto his face. "We're going to see Robin's past? Sweet dude!" Cyborg couldn't help it, a smile began to creep onto his too. Raven did her best to contain it but a smile tugged on the edge of her lips and Starfire squealed in delight and dashed over to Robin, pestering him with questions.

"Star, star. Just relax. Probably just a joke-" "Hey! Another note!" Beast Boy said and picked it up, instantly the team crowded around him. "It says. It's not a joke. Beware. Percy Jackson is getting angry!" Robin read. "Who in the world is Percy Jackson?"

"'Nother Note." Raven said in a monotone. "Percy Jackson does not exist in your world. What, Robin, What." she looked up, slightly amused. "Look, it's starting." Starfire said in awe and pointed toward the TV. They turned toward the TV.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',', Young Justice Time-

_The TV screen showed a shadow pass over a man with a bag of money. _

"Wonder what that was." Wally muttered. Artemis glared at him to shut up. Batman and Robin glanced at each other, knowing exactly what that shadow was.

_The man looked up frightened. And suddenly something jumped down. "Don't hurt me!" the man pleaded. "You should have thought of the consequences before you committed the crime." the voice said, taking slow steps toward the man. "Hey, this isn't you city. I thought you worked with-" The boy stepped into the dim light. "I work alone now." and the screen went dark. _

Everyone stared at the screen into fifteen year old Robin's face. Everyone instantly turned to Robin, who stared at the screen, surprised. "Dude. You. Alone. Work….I thought…us." Wally stuttered, staring at the thirteen year old boy. Batman seemed the most troubled. Robin had sounded…..bitter, sad, torn, and angry, completely furious. I work alone now….those words echoed in everybody's head.

"Look," Artemis said suddenly. "Another one." Everyone turned back, now completely engrossed.

The screen showed a floating girl and Robin, his costume was a bit different, but no one took much notice to the details, except Batman and Robin.

_The girl and Robin stared at each other and suddenly she kissed him. _

Wally turned to stare at Robin, who blinked behind his mask. "Dude, how in the world did you-?" "Shut up." Artemis hissed. Wally glared at her and then turned back toward the screen.

_There was a tall boy and a green kid watching, with a girl in a dark purple. They watched. The white's of Robin's mask widened and then she pulled away. "Leave me alone." She said and flew off. It was silent until Robin spoke. "We need to go after her and stop her from destroying anymore of the city." Robin said and disappeared from the screen. The boy in the hoodie nudged the green one. "He just wants another kiss." he grinned and once again the screen went black. _

Wally instantly burst out in laughter. Superman, Black Canary, Flash and Wonder Woman all smiled and watched as Robin's face got very red. He rubbed the back of his neck and muttered under his breath. Artemis tried to contain a smile and Batman, on the inside, was slightly amused. M'gann grinned.

Robin smiled, ever curious about his future.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',', Teen Titans Time-

They turned toward the TV. _It showed a thirteen year old boy, obviously Robin when he was younger. There was a green girl, a red-headed boy, a blonde girl and a black-skinned boy and a boy with short, cropped hair. _

The teen titans, minus Robin, turned toward Robin. "Is that you?" Beast Boy asked, pointing toward the screen. Robin scowled and nodded.

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy whipped toward the screen.

"_Hey Rob?" the red-headed boy said and turned to look at the young Robin. "What KF?" he said and looked over at him from the TV. _Cyborg and Beast Boy blinked at his voice.

_"Alright, we got Call of Duty: World at War. The original one with WWII or we got Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Your choice." the boy, KF as Robin called him, said, holding up the games. Robin seemed to be in indecision. "Uh, which is more asterous?" he asked. _

TT team spun on Robin. "Asterous?" Raven said. Starfire blinked, looking confused. "I do not believe that is a word Robin." she said being all innocent like. Robin sighed. "It will be in the video I bet."

_The blonde girl rolled her grey eyes. "Robin, asterous isn't even a word." Robin looked offended. "This is whelmed all over again! There's overwhelmed and under whelmed why isn't anyone ever just whelmed! There disaster why not aster?" he said, shooting her an answer. She blinked and slumped into the chair. _

"That's brilliant!" Beast Boy said.

_"Neither. Besides, I need to work." Robin said, turning toward KF. The red head pouted. "Come on Rob! Please! Your like all busy, all the time! Batman has gotten to you man." KF said. Robin just shook his head and tapped something on his wrist, a holographic computer coming up._

No comment.

_"Are you hacking again?" KF asked. Robin chuckled. "Uh, worlds best hacker here. It's a habit now." he replied shrugging. KF just rolled his eyes and then in a flash he was gone, noise now coming from the kitchen. And the screen went black. _

"Wait, is that Kid Flash?" Cyborg asked. Robin nodded. "Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Superboy. I was the youngest at thirteen." he said. His team stared at him. "Were you leader friend Robin?" Starfire asked. He shook his head, much to the surprise of the team. "No, that was Aqualad. I wasn't ready yet and besides, I was to young. Now shush. A new one is coming one."

**Alright, Since I do not remember every detail of the first episode of how TT started I probably got some thing's wrong, I know. I will most likely make up the things I write just a bunch of drabbles with both teams. But, I hope you liked. Probably a five shot. Maybe more. Not to be updated regularly. I have like, four other story's and I couldn't get this out of my head, so I wrote it down and published it. **

**Review thought**

**Thanks, Bye!**

**-Fighter1357 **


	2. Chapter 2: TV Remote

Chapter 2-

**Teen Titans time-**

"Hey, look another one!" Starfire said and pointed to the screen. Everyone turned in curiosity.

_The screen now showed Robin…in regular civilian clothes, with sunglasses though. _

"Dude….!" Beast Boy and Cyborg said at the same time. "I'm rolling my eyes. Get over it." Robin said, scowling slightly. The gaped at him and nodded. Even Raven was slightly shocked, none of them having seen their leader in regular clothing- which means it didn't include tights.

_He was sitting there on the couch, flipping through the channels it was inhumanly fast. Kid Flash walked in and flopped on the couch next him. "Hey Rob. Wanna watching a movie?" he asked and then snatched the remote away. Robin glared at him. "Hey!" he exclaimed as Kid Flash flipped through the channels, much faster than the boy wonder. Robin tried to make a grab but Kid Flash wasn't there anymore, he was a few feet away, grinning widely, waving the remote. "Come on, that is not fair!" he exclaimed. Kid Flash closed his eyes and the screen focused on him. "It is completely fair besides-" his eyes opened and he blinked. "Rob? Robin? Man, he did that ninja thing again!" Kid Flash groaned. _

His team turned on him, curious. Robin rolled his eyes and shrugged. "With my old team I was the ninja," he said.

_The camera zoomed away, which now showed the entire living room. Then the all of a sudden Kid Flash was on the floor, Robin standing over him, remote in hand, grinning widely. He cackled. _

The team shivered at that laugh, he sounded insane.

_"Ha. Ha."_

_and the screen went black._

"Dude, that was hilarious!" Cyborg said and fell over laughing. "Robin, that was an interesting way to retrieve what you wanted." Starfire said. Robin smirked. "Yea, I was just lucky I caught him." he said and snorted. "Come on, here's another."

_"HAHAHAHAHA!" Robin cackled. A man looked around and scowled. _

"Gotham, Batman-" that name sounded bitter in his mouth. "-and I were most likely doing patrol." he explained. _And then in a blur of red, black, green, and yellow the man was on the ground. Three bird-a-rangs pinning the man down. "Robin stood over him smirking. "You know, that took two seconds. Pretty sad on your part. OH!" Robin looked up. "Gotta go. Police will be here soon, bye!" he sped off and once again the screen went black._

Young Justice Time-

The team and league members turned toward the screen.

_It now showed Robin, the girl, the green kid, the boy and the girl in the cloak. Robin was sitting on a couch in what must have been the living room. The girl in the cloak was just sitting, or floating, muttering under her breath, her legs crossed. "Friend Robin. Do you trust us?" the girl who kissed him said. Her large emerald eyes were focused on the Boy Wonder and she was floating just a few inches above the couch. Robin looked at her, the whites of his mask narrowed. "Huh? Oh yea Star. Why?" _

_"I was curious as to why you keep your eyes hidden." she said. Robin just stared at her. "Uh…." _

_"Face it Starfire, he ain't talkin'" the robot boy said, looking up from the game system he was setting up. Starfire pouted an looked over to where Robin was sitting, or where he used to be sitting._

"Oh, Yea! He's still a ninja!" KF yelled. Robin grinned.

_"Friend Robin?" _

"What's with the friend thing?"

_"Over here Starfire. I'm getting a drink." Robin walked back over, a glass of water in his hands. "Hey Robin, you wanna play. We got Zombie Ninja Monkey 4 OR Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 6!" Cyborg said. The green kid popped up next to the robot boy. "With pizza and coke!" he exclaimed. _

_Robin grinned. "Modern Warfare 6.…TOTALLY!" The green kid said, excitedly._

Everyone blinked, it was a completely different grin.

_"Oh yea, You are so going down." "PUH! Nu uh! I am so going to win-" "Dudes, you are looking at the worlds best game player ever!" the green boy said and bowed a few times. Robin and the robot kid looked at each other and then smirked. "Whatever Beast Boy. We'll see about that." Robin said. "Yea." the robot kid went to put the game in. _

_"Cyborg, perhaps you can explain the purpose of these games." Starfire said. Cyborg stood up. "Purely entertainment Star, purely entertainment." "But I do not understand, you kill people for entertainment?" Robin turned toward her. "Well Sure Star. Besides, I thought that your people were warriors." _

Miss Martian blinked. "Her people, alright, she is obviously not human." Artemis snorted. "What gave it away?"

_Starfire grinned. "Of course, the people of Tamaran are a wild people but…." "GAMES HOOKED UP!" Cyborg flopped on the couch between Starfire and Robin. Cyborg gave Beast Boy and Robin controllers. "We'll talk later Star, kay?" and the screen went black._

"So, new team huh?" Kid Flash said and was all of a sudden was in front of Robin's face. Robin smirked. "Heck Yea. Seems I even get a girl." he bragged. Kid Flash glared. "Tamaran…Tamaran….OH!" M'gann exclaimed and smiled. "That's really far away! Wow, she came a long way!" Kid Flash flashed (no pun intended) her a grin and turned back to Robin. "So, new team, girl, games! There IS no Modern Warfare 6!"

"Not Yet, now shush." Robin pointed toward the screen.

Teen Titans Time-

_The screen showed a black haired girl appear from a yellow beam. Recognize Zatanna Zatarra- Guest_

_Miss Martian flew over and held out her hand. "Hi, my name is-" Robin slipped up before anyone could react. "Robin. Well, my names Robin. But you, uh, you joining the team?" he stood close to her and then the screen went black. _

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy burst out in laughter. Robin's cheeks went absolutely red. Raven had a smile playing at her cheeks and Starfire was red too. "Robin," she demanded. "Who was that?" Robin looked away. "Zatanna." he replied. Starfire's eye's narrowed. "I figured, but _who _was she?" Robin sighed. "She was just a friend, kay?" Starfire still looked skeptical but she nodded.

Young Justice Time-

"Nothing yet, I wonder if another is going to come on." Artemis thought aloud, voicing her thoughts to fill the silence. "A moment." Batman spoke. "here's another note." he picked up the note from the ground. He read it over and the stuffed it toward Superman. "I'm not reading that."

Superman looked at the note and a frown took his face for a few moments and then he smirked. "Huh, alright. Well, the start. 'Dear Everybody! How do you like, most of it's random but trust me there will be some moments when it's serious…..like when Robin is basically kidnapped by some psycho who want's him as an apprentice!'" Superman looked up, alarmed. Robin blinked. Clark cleared his throat and continued. "But don't worry, he should be okay! Now, You'll have a friend visit you and ummmm, SPOILER ALERT!'" Superman shouted that part. Everyone looked at him. "What? It's in all CAPS!" He exclaimed and turned back toward the note.

"Robin absolutely LOATHES…..Batman….." and in a flash of light, some one else was standing there next to the YJ team.

**CONFLICT! Yea, something weird. So, who is the person that appeared? You'll see! Oh, and 15 reviews on the first chapter! I better get that amount for this one! Well, like I said, not to be updated regularly, but shall be updated. I hope you like and I have something to yell. **

**"NOOOOOOOOOO! PATRIOTS LOST! NO!" **

**Anyway, Bye!**

**-Fighter1357**


	3. Chapter 3: Sleeping in

**Alright, right now I'm writing this chapter listening to dance and war music from the War of 1812 (Also known as The Napoleonic War or Madison's War) Fun!**

**Okay, with the whole Slade-Robin-Apprentice fiasco I kinda did my own version. But later I'll come back and do it the way it's supposed to be. I'm going on memory and imagination. **

**Chapter 2-**

**Young Justice Time:**

"Zatanna!" Robin yelled and rushed forward. Zatanna blinked and looked around. "Hey Robin. Alright, I was trying to go to an ice cream shop. This doesn't look like the ice cream shop." She looked around again. "What are you doing here?" Wally asked. Zatanna looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Uh. You tell me."

No one said anything until Robin and the rest of the YJ team explained how they were looking at Robin's future. Zatanna seemed particularly interested at that.

"Really? His future? Cool." Suddenly she got a dazed look one her face and then she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I just saw a bunch of stuff, visions I guess you could say." "Describe them please." Miss Martian said and stepped closer. Zatanna described every single video they had seen. They explained this to her and then Robin pointed something out.

"Hey! Another one!" Everyone turned.

_It was the Teen Titians living room. It seemed to be morning right now, and Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven were all up. _

_"Man," Beast Boy said. "Robin's gonna miss my breakfast. Where is he anyway?" Cyborg looked up. "Still sleeping, I think."_

Batman didn't look too pleased. It seemed to be at least 9:30 in the future.

_"Yes. Maybe if I tell Robin that I am making Glorbb than he will awaken." Raven didn't look up from her book. "I doubt that Star." Suddenly, the boy wonder walked into the room. _

Zatanna blinked. Yea, it was Robin, but his costume was diff. and he looked at least fifteen. So this was going to happen in two years.

_He looked around and then walked over to the counter and slid into the seat next to Starfire. "Hey, Robin! You want some tofu?" "No," the boy replied bluntly and then got up, got a glass of milk and then walked back out of the room. "I can sleep in now. I'm going back to bed." And the screen went blank. _

Batman turned toward Robin, who wouldn't look at him. "It's not me! Okay, well it is. But still, it hasn't happened yet!" The boy wonder defended himself, before the dark knight could say anything.

**Teen Titans time-**

"There's another!"

_This one showed a circus. It was red and white and a trapeze set was in the center. A man was in the middle and he was lifting the microphone to his mouth. _

"No!" Robin yelled and stood up. "Stop it!" he screamed, but nothing happened. He threw a bomb at it, but it simply passed through the TV as if it weren't there. His team looked at him. He was shaking with anger but realized that nothing was going to happen and sat back down.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you to Haley's circus and The Flying Grayson's!" He yelled and gestured up toward the trapeze set. A man and a women were now in the spot light, waving toward the crowd. "These are the worlds best Trapeze artists! There son Richard will also be performing and to make things more interesting they WILL NOT do it with a net-" The crowd gasped considerably. _

Robin's hands were clenched into fists, which gripped the seat he was sitting in.

_Suddenly, the man and women jumped down and began doing flips and spins in the air. The crowd clapped and laughed and gasped all at the right places. Finally, the little boy got ready to grab his mothers hand. Then there was a deafening snap the cracked and echoed through the air. Before anyone could stop it, the man and women were falling. _

_When they hit the ground there were screams and cries from the crowd. But the one that stood out was their sons. He had quickly climbed down. "Wake up! Get up Mama! Tata!" He fell over their limp, deformed bodies, crying his heart out. One man came and tried to drag him away but the boy, Richard, fought and kicked and screamed. "no, nO, NO!" he touched his mothers face one last time and then he was pulled away. _

Robin was shaking. Suddenly, he stood up and punched the wall nearest him. It crumbled. Raven stood up, but no one else made a move. "Was that….you?" She asked. Robin, still shaking, nodded. "You watched your parents fall to their deaths?" Cyborg asked, standing up as well. Robin looked away. "Yea."

Starfire flew over and gave him a hug. The Cyborg and Beast Boy and Raven.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Young Justice time:

"This one should be interesting." Kid Flash said. Robin grumbled. He was gotten a big scolding for something he didn't even do yet! How fair is that? Zatanna, who had developed a disliking to Starfire, looked over at Robin in pity.

_This time the screen showed a room. There were newspaper clippings hanging all over the wall. A table was in the middle. _

And it was gone again.

"Well, that wasn't interesting." Kid Flash summed up. "No duh." Artemis muttered under her breath. "Another one." Zatanna said and pointed toward the screen.

_This time is showed a man with a mask. On side was black and the other was a copper-bronze color. His suit was silvery and he was standing in front of some gears, obviously for a clock tower. "Well, my apprentice?" He said, his voice even and silky, smooth. There was no response. _

"What's going on?" Miss Martian voiced.

_"Answer me!" He boomed. Still the was no response. Suddenly, he leg fly out behind him, obviously kicking something. The "thing" didn't get hit. There was a shadow, which dodged. "Some master you are." A VERY familiar voice said. _

"Is that…?" Artemis said, voicing everyone's thoughts. Zatanna nodded to herself. Yea, it was Robin. She could tell even if his voice was different. Batman's eyes narrowed.

_"Quiet." The man snapped. The familiar voice snorted and then stepped out into the dim light. The boy was dressed exactly like the man but his mask was the same domino mask that everyone was familiar with. His arms were crossed, his face grim. _

Everyone stared at the screen in shock, minus Batman. Robin blinked. "I'm this guys apprentice? Okay, defiantly not by choice." He said. Batman's eyes narrowed once again. This man was certainly something. Robin wouldn't be complying unless this man had something on him.

_Robin didn't say anything. He gritted his teeth and his arm twitched, itching to punch the man. "Well, you've been doing well. Obviously you could do better. And you will…." He pointed toward a screen, which showed four 'people' that flowed with red-orange dots. There was a status and a bit of information was on each of them. One said Starfire, another Raven, Cyborg and then Beast boy._

"Are those-?" Robin said and turned toward Batman, who nodded. "Nano bots. With a remote control this _man _can seriously harm them or even kill them. That must be what's keeping you from fighting him." Batman said, his voice tight. Robin nodded and smiled humorlessly. "So, your saying that he's controlling me by hurting my friends?" Bats nodded. Everyone, being so absorbed in the exchange, had yet to notice a fight had broken out on screen. "Whoa!" Kid Flash yelled. "Robin's getting beat up!" Everyone one's head snapped toward the screen.

_The man put in a multiple punches and kicks, hurting Robin who doubled over everytime. Robin found a way to escape and flipped back, a bo staff appearing in his hand. He got in a few punches too but it was obvious the man was much, much better. The 'show' ended with on one last punch in Robin's stomach and it went blank. _

It was EXTREMELY quiet.

Teen Titans Time-

Once they had exited their hug (Raven left first) each had taken a seat and surrounded Robin. "You. Watched. Your. Parents. Fall to. their. Deaths?" Cyborg said again. Robin sighed, for the fiftieth time. "Yea. Do you have to keep asking?" Cyborg frowned. "Sorry." Robin shrugged and looked away. "Where did you go friend Robin?" Starfire asked. Robin shrugged again and looked toward her. "I was adopted and then became Robin." Obviously, this wasn't the answer they were expecting because the stared at him blankly. He sighed.

"My names Richard Grayson. I was nine when it happened. I lived with my parents until, obviously-" he pointed toward the screen. "-they died. I went to live with Bruce Wayne-" A gasp from Beast Boy and Cyborg- who new who he was. "-and found out he was Batman…Stop with the gasps!" He snapped. Cyborg sat back and Beast Boy jumped. "I became Robin and was his partner, refused to be his sidekick." Robin's hand swept through the air.

"Went to Young Justice and left. That's it. Oh, and there's Batgirl."

"And Zatanna." Cyborg muttered. Robin shot him a look and Starfire went red.

"Come on, I think another's coming on." Raven muttered.

**I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA! Someone who knows a lot of Teen Titans episodes and YJ ones too. You have to know a lot of episodes by heart, because I can't remember some of them. **


	4. Chapter 4: Opinion

**Yes, now I know some of you were like, "Whaaaa-?" About how Robin just reveled everything. Well, the reason I made it like that was because Robin figured they were going to look up Richard Grayson, mines well tell them themselves than them finding it on the internet. But, in some cases, I agree. A very OOC Robin. But, hey, who cares? NVM, apparently you guys do. **

**Chapter 4-**

**Young Justice Time:**

"What was that?" Kid Flash said. Everyone mirrored what he had just said in their thoughts.

"I… I think that-" Zatanna started but she didn't finish and just simply shook her head. Robin was staring at the TV with a rather blank expression on his face. He didn't say anything for a while, not noticing that everyone was staring at him. Finally, he looked around.

"What?"

Artemis and M'gann moved forward. "You saw that-" the blonde archer said. "-and your not bothered?" M'gann nodded, agreeing with the girl. Robin looked down and seemed to be thinking, which confused his team. Why would he have to _think _about it? "Um, yeah. I am a bit… bothered and slightly disturbed. But…." he paused, thinking once more. The older leaguers were watching him. "I think it'll be fine. I'll get my traught back and then I'll smack some traught into his face." He grinned and it spread toward his team, who had smiles appearing on their faces.

"I think there's another coming on. Maybe it has to do with the psycho." Kid Flash said.

This video did not have to do with 'the psycho' but it was going to be interesting.

_This video showed Raven and Starfire. _

_"Raven, maybe you tell me what you think of friend Robin?" Now Raven, not expecting this, almost fell from her meditation position. The girl violet haired girl stared at the other orange haired girl with a blank expression. "Why?" She simply said. Starfire seemed to be in deep thought. Then she looked back at Raven, having found an answer. "Because I am simply curious._

_"He's okay and slightly arrogant-"_

KF had burst out in laughter and Kaldur and Connor were grinning, as well as Artemis, Zatanna, M'gann. Robin blinked in surprise. "Arrogant?" he exclaimed.

_"-and listens to loud rock music. Wait, why did I answer your question? Never mind, I'm leaving." and Raven simply let her feet touch the ground and walk away. Starfire blinked and then looked in another direction. The camera panned out and showed the entire living room. "Cyborg-?" "I am not answering your question Star." He said, staring at whatever game the future had come out with. "I'm almost to the high score- BOOH 'YA!" The robot human hybrid jumped up waving his arms and screaming. Starfire had a cross look, eh, crossed her face and she floated out of the room, huffing in annoyance. _

"That…. was…. HALARIOUS!" Kid Flash yelled. Zatanna looked down. She knew Robin yell. But, rock music? Since when? Maybe when he left Batman he developed a new personality. Zatanna looked over at him and realized she didn't even know his actual name, favorite color, animal, or… anything. She looked down and smiled slightly.

Robin huffed in annoyance, much like Starfire. "Hey, maybe Star just wanted to know more about me!" He stuttered. Zatanna winced. He was already calling her Star. KF patted him on the back. "Sure, you can convince us of that when you convince yourself first." Robin scowled and pushed KF off him. KF just kept laughing and then suddenly all the older leaguers disappeared.

The Young Justice team looked over in shock and surprise. "What the h-" "Don't say it!" M'gann said, shooting a look toward Artemis. Artemis blinked. "-eck? What the heck?" She finished. M'gann nodded and then turned toward where the older leaguers had just been. "Do you think whoever put us here took them back?" Kid Flash asked. Artemis smacked him upside the head. "No, kid idiot! God took them!" He blinked and scowled toward her.

"Hey, a note." Zatanna said and picked up whatever had appeared by her foot.

"It says, 'Hello, I have decided to be more formal. So, here goes:

Greetings Young Justice Team and Zatanna. You may have noticed that the few Justice League members that were there have now since disappeared. I sent them back to Earth 16-' What's that?" They all shrugged. Zatanna cleared her throat and began once more. "'-and back to where they were previously before I took them with the help of…. never mind. You too, will be sent back soon. After the next few videos- four to be exact- you will be returned back to home and will have forgotten all of this. Only the Justice League members that were here will remember where you were. Therefore when you get back they will not be on red alert trying to find you. Enjoy yourselves, Fighter1357.'" Zatanna but the note down and it disappeared in a wisp of water vapor. She shook her head and looked at everyone else.

"We'll forget everything?" Robin stated in disbelief, slightly horrified he wouldn't remember this. Zatanna nodded. So, if she wouldn't' remember she wouldn't be able to prevent it. Maybe Batman would, 'cause he remembered. But he knew the consequences of changing the future. But still… would it be worth it?

No, probably not.

And then suddenly, Zatanna vanished in a flash of light.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_: Four eyes, (:_:) and a face!

Teen Titans time:

_"ROBIN!" A voice on the screen yelled. _

Everyone- minus Robin- jumped in surprise.

_"What?" An annoyed voice sounded from the living room. Robin's head popped out from behind the wall from the hall to the kitchen. Kid Flash was standing against the counter with the rest of the team. "Hey." Robin glared at him. _

_"Was that all you wanted? To say 'hey'?" _

_Kid Flash seemed to be thinking hard. "Hmmmm…yerp." He said and nodded, confirming his weird answer. "Yerp?" Artemis snorted, looking at the ginger. "Yerp. It's yep just with an 'r'. Yerp." Artemis rolled her eyes and turned towards M'gann and began to talk. _

_"Your weird, you know that right?" Robin said to Kid Flash, fully coming into the kitchen. The boy shot him a look. "Yeah, so I've been told. BY MERLIN!" And then Kid Flash ran out of the room laughing. Robin shook his head and then proceeded to run after him. _

_"I will destroy you!" He yelled. _

_And the screen went blank. _

"He's weird?" Cyborg snorted, looking back toward the raven haired boy. "I think you need to look at your self." Robin shot him a glare. "Yeah? You didn't have to live with them. Well, on the weekends and afternoons. Wally rubs off on you." He pointed out, feeling more like his old self then he had during those entire two years he had been gone or with the Teen Titans. He shook his head.

He had to get his head back in the game.

"Well, you have to admit… your nothing like you were back then." Beast Boy said, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the screen. Robin nodded in response, glaring down at the floor. Starfire looked at Robin in thought.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light.

When the light cleared Robin almost feel out of his chair. The black haired girl blinked and looked around. "Wasn't I…." her voice faded when she saw Robin. Or, at least she thought it was Robin. He looked different. Then she remembered. This was the Robin of the future.

She looked around at the other people. It was all the people from the little clips of Robin's future that she and the team had been seeing. So…. that means the where seeing his past.

Interesting.

Good, at least they were seeing her…. hopefully she had appeared.

"Your… Zatanna." The robot kid, Cyborg, said, pointing toward her. Zatanna swallowed and, not knowing how else to reply (she could have used her mouth but it was incapable of moving it at the moment), she nodded. They all stared at her and Zatannas eyes moved toward Robin. "Your Robin," She said. "Aren't you." Her voice filled the chamber. Robin stood up and said, in a gruff voice. "Yeah. Zatanna."

They stared at each other and Zatanna remembered how they had had a staring contest one time. He won, but it was only because he had sunglasses on. Other than that she would have beat the snot outta him. Okay….. that sounded weird.

"Uh, so…. how's life?" She asked, chuckling slightly. He stared at her, one eyebrow raised. "How's life?" She smiled weakly in response. "Fine-" his voice was gruff and still. "Uh, this is my team. Star-" She nodded and waved him aside. "I know. Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven. I'm guessing your watching the past?" She asked.

They all nodded.

"Well, I was with the team watching the future." She said slowly. "We were seeing you guys. By the way, who was that weird guy with the mask. He was beating the crap out of you. And I'm pretty sure Wally was dying (with laughter) on the inside."

The entire team grimaced and Robin's face got darker. "Slade." He simply said. She stared at him and then:

"llet em wonk." She said backwards. Robin instantly blurted out everything about Slade. Starfire turned on Zatanna, who was wide eyed with this new information. "What did you do?" She exclaimed. Before Zatanna could explain, Robin cut in. "Star, she just wanted to know who he was. I didn't really give her a straight answer." He put a hand on Starfire's shoulder to calm her down. Which it did.

"Alright friend Robin." She said and sat down. Zatanna looked around. "So, did you guys get a note as to if anyone was coming?" She moved in closer. They shook their heads and Raven stepped forward. "You're a sorceress?" Zatanna smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You could say that. But I'm no where near the level my dad is… or was."

"Is he dead?" Beast Boy said bluntly and Cyborg smacked him upside the head. "You don't go around just askin' whether their parents are dead or not!" Zatanna just laughed but she looked a tad sad. "No, he put on the helmet of fate. He's Dr. Fate now. But we're trying to get it away."

No one said anything about the 'was.'

She looked away and then at Robin brightly. "Did we ever get it off?" She said. This was her chance! If they got it off then she wouldn't have to worry. She studied Robin's emotionless face, trying to find a clue as to whether the did or not but she couldn't fine one.

"Robin?"

"I can't answer you. You'll have to find out on your own. In time."

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_: YJ time:

Robin jumped up and stared at the stop where Zatanna had been. "Zatanna!" The entire team was standing now, all worry stretched on their faces. "Hello Meagan!" Miss M exclaimed, hitting herself on the forehead. "Remember? Fighter1357 said that she'll take us away!" She looked from face to face.

"True-" Artemis said slowly. "But after four videos. She just disappeared." M'gann's face fell in realization. "So…." "Don't say anything Kid Idiot. Let us figure this out." Wally rolled his eyes in annoyance. Seriously, couldn't she just take a break?

Judging by the smirk on her face the answer was no.

"Hey! A note." Robin said and bent over to pick it up. "This one says, 'Young Justice team. Greetings from your fan… eh… I mean friend. Forget I wrote that. :D Anyway, Zatanna was sent to future Robin and his team, who are watching the past. She'll return after a while so, don't worry about her. Fighter1357 out.

P.S- I am a jagar* so beware.'" Robin said. "Okay, who agrees this person, fighter1357, is really weird?" They all raised their hands. "Okay, back to the situation on hand. So Zatanna is with future me. She'll be fine, right?" Everyone nodded and then Wally smirked. "Until she sees Starfire in person, then you, well, future you, might have a problem." Robin scowled and turned away, blushing furiously.

"Come on, I think another video is coming."

**VERY OOC. I know, especially in the clip that the Teen Titans were watching. But, hey, it's Robin and Wally. Whataya gonna do, you know? Anyway, I decided not to have a beta. I think I'll do fine. Besides, more YJ episodes are coming on "On Demand" so I can just check up there and I know a few good Teen Titan ones… sorta. I do have someone to message if I need help so… yeah. Thanks for the reveiws only about two more chapters left and then I'll stay off YJ & TT for a while and then I'll come out with another cross-over. So, be hopefull people! This next one will be awesome! **

**Jagar*= Jagar is the German word for hunter. I don't know why I put that in, frankly, I was bored. It is pronounced: Yay-gah. Yay…. gah. Jagar. **

**-Bye, Fighter1357 **

**PS. This was a filler, in case you hadn't noticed… sorta a filler anyway. **


	5. Chapter 5: Picture

**Chapter 5-**

**Teen Titans time:**

A video didn't come on but Starfire did disappear in a flash of light.

"STAR?" Robin yelled and jumped to the spot she was just at. "What happened to her?" Beast Boy said, looking over Cyborg's shoulder. Zatanna couldn't help but wonder how Beast Boy could even get his head over the African-american boys shoulder, for he was so tall. But right now it wasn't important.

"Maybe she was sent back to my time. You know, a switch." Zatanna said looking at the Teen Titans with a blank expression.

Robin blinked and he frowned. "Yeah, probably…." he mused and then shook his head. "Great." He said after a few moments.

"Now the video is coming." Raven said, slightly happy that the overly peppy girl was gone for a few.

Young Justice Time:

In a flash of light a tall girl with orange hair and bright emerald green eyes stood there in the midst of it. Robin, expecting to see Zatanna, jumped up and stopped short when he saw Starfire.

The girl, who the team had now recognized as Starfire from the future videos, blinked. "Uh. Hello." And then she saw Robin. "Robin! You are…." She studied him with blank but intelligent eyes. "Uh…your Starfire from the future videos." He said. Starfire's face brightened considerably and she nodded. "Yes! I am Starfire! How do you know of me?" And then she remembered Zatanna and how she had known about the videos. "Oh yes, Zatanna had said that you saw the future! Do you like what you have seen friend Robin?"

Robin, thinking about how she knew about Zatanna figured that a switch had taken place.

"Notice that she didn't say _friend_ Zatanna." Artemis whispered to M'gann who smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Robin replied, his face blushing when he remembered the last video where she was asking about him.

It was silent for a few moments until Starfire grabbed Robin in a hug.

"Oh Robin you are most adorable!" She squealed and spun him around in a hug. The ebony haired boy only grunted in response. KF and Artemis were both laughing their heads off and Aqualad and Superboy were trying their best not to smile. M'gann was smiling. It was just so cute. Finally, Starfire set him and down and petted him on the head. "You do not allow me to hug you in the future." Robin gave her a wary look but managed to smile. "I can understand why. I think your almost as strong at Supes over here." He jabbed his finger in the direction of said boy.

Superboy stopped trying to not to smile as he frowned. "What?" "Oh yes I am very strong. I believe another video is coming on though." She pointed toward the screen.

_A blurry image had taken over the black screen. You could see a red, green, black and yellow blur. The image seemed to be focusing its-self. And suddenly it was completely in focus. _

Everyone- minus Starfire -gasped.

_The picture showed Robin. He was smirking, his gel hair was ruffled from what you guessed was the wind. The smirk plastered on his face was cocky but nice too. It fit the fifteen year old boy. He was in uniform and was holding up a hand that had the Japanese victory sign. Two fingers up and the rest down. _

_Victory. V._

_His hand was held out in front of him. His head was cocked forward and, had his eyes been free of the domino mask, his eyes would hold a mischievous glint to them. _

"That's…me." Robin stuttered. Starfire nodded. "I remember. I took that picture." Robin turned back to the picture. It was the first time he had actually seen his smile. Artemis and M'gann were looking for a similarity between the two boys. There was little similarity except for the ebony hair and the smile. But even the smile was different.

_Suddenly, the picture began to move and the Robin on screen frowned. "How did I talk you into talking a picture? Did it even turn out?" He asked. Starfire's voice came from off-screen. "I believe so friend Robin-" "You don't have to say the friend part Star." "-Oh. I am sorry friend, I mean, Robin. Yes. I think it did." The camera shook a bit and spun around to fast to see much more than a blur. _

_Starfire got next to a frowning Robin on the screen on the camera had steadied from spinning on the tripod. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven! Come!" Starfire yelled. There was a shout, then a thump and the camera fell on it's side. Then a high pitched shriek and suddenly the camera was back in it's original place. Cyborg, Beast and Raven had joined the screen but now Robin was missing. _

_"Robin?" Starfire yelled. _

_"I would come if I wasn't hanging upside down from a tree!" _

KF busted out into laughter. Robin stared up at the screen. "Hey! How did I get stuck up in a tree!" Artemis blinked and then pointed to the screen. "I think they're explaining."

_Beast Boy and Cyborg high fived. "I knew that the steel cord would come in handy!" Beast Boy explained. "Robin grumbled off screen and then yelled in another language. _

Robin blinked and then snickered.

_Suddenly two bird-a-rangs were thrown and met by their thrower. Cyborg fell to the ground and beast boy fell with him. Robin appeared on the screen, with a bo staff and placed it on Beast Boys chest. Cyborg was pinned to the ground so he couldn't do anything and beast boy tried to transform but, frankly, Robin looked menacing. "Not funny. Next time you take a shower; watch your back." He growled and then smirked, pulling Beast Boy up and then, with a bigger smirk, he ripped one bird-a-rang off Cyborg and the metal boy could get up with no problem. _

_"I'm tired. Now let us get on with the picture." Robin was obviously annoyed and peeved. He was annoyed._

"Uh oh," Wally whispered, leaning over to Artemis, the closet person to him. "And angry bats is really bad." Artemis nodded, surprised that Wally would whisper to her.

_"Come on. Lets just take the pic and then we can go home. I think a storms coming." _

_Cyborg and Beast Boy sighed in defeat. The screen went black and the picture appeared. It was the team. Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Robin. Cyborg and Raven in the back, Beast Boy was next to Cyborg, popping up over his shoulder grinning and Starfire was floating upward with her elbow on Robin's shoulder with Robin giving that cocky-kind smirk. _

_And it went black. _

"That was nice." M'gann said, smiling. Starfire nodded vigorously and smiled. Artemis just shrugged and wondered why their team didn't act like the Teen Titans. She frowned. Why didn't they act like that? Wally was grinning and Robin was staring at the floor in thought. Kaldur and Connor were staring at Starfire who was smiling in thought while staring at the screen.

Everyone was in thought.

Teen Titans Time:

_The video showed Kid Flash and Artemis, they were sitting on the couch until Kid Flash leaned over and kissed Artemis, It was so for a few moments as they kissed. _

Zatanna groaned. "Dang it," She muttered and looked over at Robin. "They're getting together aren't they?" He nodded and smirked, knowing what she was implying. "Well then, that means I owe you ten bucks, doesn't it?" He nodded and she sighed. "I'll give it to my Robin." He nodded and then smiled. "Actually, Zatanna, give it to me. I'll get a kick outta this." She blinked and then handed him her ten bucks, grumbling. "It was sorta obvious though." He shrugged and turned back to the screen and then slapped his forehead, realizing what moment this was in his past.

_They broke apart and blushed and then there was a clearing of a throat behind them. They both whipped around. Robin stood at the entrance to the kitchen in his civvies, staring at them. _

"Awkward…." Beast Boy muttered.

_The silence that came was bad and then, "I think you just scarred me for life. My eyes! They burn!" The boy wonder yelled and then ran out of the room turning toward the kitchen. Both fifteen year olds turned back toward the camera (not noticing it for it wasn't really there) and were both bright red. And the screen was blank. _

Cyborg chuckled at his leaders antics in the past, wondering how he became so irritable and quiet and brooding. Maybe it was a bat thing. "That was…. amusing." Raven mused but a smiled tugged at the corner of her lips as she stared at Robin, who had slunk into his chair.

**Cool, so I decided not to have a limit on the amount of videos I'm gonna do. You guys are going to send in little video ideas and I'll use them. Browniesarethebest- Yeah, I will use your diea, it's perfect and should be in the next chapter. **

**So yeah, not just four more videos! **

**And, BTW, I have a Young Justice forum. It's a forum for posting YJ challenges I might a TT one too. But, if you have any YJ challenges that'd be cool and now you have somewhere to post them. I also have a Percy Jackson one. So, anyway, lets make it to 70 reviews guys! **

**(::) Cookie? **

**-Fighter1357 **


	6. Chapter 6: Cadmus

**BTW, my forum name is Young Justice Challenges. **

**Alright guys, let us just pretend that the two KF's are the same because the TT one looked like YJ Robin's age, 13, so in this Fic. the TT KF looks the same as the Young Justice one, Kay? **

**So, TT KF looks like YJ KF and has same voice as TT KF. GOT IT? ;D**

**NOTE: This chapter contains spoilers for the Episode 'Titans Together' and it also mainly focuses on the Young Justice side of the watching. **

**Chapter 6-**

**Teen Titans time:**

"Is there another video?" Cyborg asked, sending a pointed look up.

"Yes," Robin replied and pointed toward the screen.

_The screen showed Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad in some sort of chamber room. _

Robin couldn't help it, he grinned.

_A man with a type of thing on his shoulder was standing in front of the exit, scowling. "Begin the cloning process!" He yelled. Robin smirked. "Pass, Bat caves crowded enough." And the screen went blank. _

There were a few chuckles going around. The past Robin was very… different. Raven looked at the ebony haired boy. "How many were there in the Batcave?" She asked. Robin chuckled and held up three fingers. Her eyebrows went up.

"Another video!" Beast Boy yelled.

_The screen showed Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy and Aqualad all climbing through the vents. "Wait, do you here that?" Superboy asked, turing slightly and stopping. There was a scuttering sound like someone was drumming their fingernails against a metal pot. And the screen went blank and then came to another scene. _

_The man was running with a group of those things with another man with him. "Someone hacked the video feed, Robin no doubt, but he neglected the motion sensors. They'll come out here, we've got them cornered."_

Cyborg shook his head and looked toward Robin. "You should have remembered that man," Robin shrugged in response.

_They walked into a bathroom and the camera showed a vent outlet. The man grinned wickedly. And suddenly the things (Genomorphs) fell out on top of them. The man pushed it of. "He hacked the motion sensors!" _

_The screen showed Robin. _

_"I hacked the motion sensors!" And it went blank. _

Cyborg looked at Robin impressed and shook his head. "I love the way they showed it. They guy was like, 'He hacked the motion sensors!' and then Robin was all like, 'I hacked the motion sensors!'" Beast Boy imitated, grinning. Robin shrugged and looked away.

Young Justice Time:

"Another Video!" Starfire yelled.

_The screen showed Beast Boy. "Alright, after months of fighting the brotherhood of evil we finally get to go back home! Alright, so should I play Mage Monkeys 2 or should I eat a tofu burger first or should I-" "Neither Beast Boy, we still have one more mission to do." Robin said, interrupting him. Robin pushed a button and small T communicators came out in all of the capsules that the team were in. _

"Why don't we have communicators?" Kid Flash exclaimed. Artemis rolled her eyes. "We don't need them. You see, there is something called a Telepath where you-" "Forget it," He grumbled.

_Beast Boy blinked. "But didn't we already give them to everyone we know? I mean, Titans East have them, Coal, The Narth, Kid Flash-" _

"Hey!" Said boy yelled. "I'm there,"

Everyone looked down. KF had one, why not them?

_"-Tram the fish Boy, that Russian dude-" "Not everyone," Robin interrupted again. "Your coordinates have been programmed into your pods. We'll met back here once they're delivered and fly back home together." "Can't we just send them a letter instead?" Beast Boy asked, rather lazily. "If we split up we can get this done faster," Robin replied bluntly. "And the faster we finish the faster we can go home," Cyborg pointed out, grinning. "Maybe it'd be better if we stick together, I've been fighting most of those guys most of my life and I'm telling you. You can never underestimate the brother hood of evil." _

"I here 'ya bro," Kid Flash sighed. "You've never fought them most of your like and, why'd you call him bro? You've never even met," Robin said. Kid Flash shrugged.

_"This is the only way," Robin said, frowning. "Robin is correct," Starfire said and smiled, "I wish to get so I may see Silky." "Let's just get this over with," Raven said, staring at Starfire. "One all the Titans and Honorary Titans are connected we'll be ready." Robin said. _

"Hey!" KF yelled, nudging Robin. "Your taking superheroes away from the Justice League!" He'd meant it playfully but Robin frowned nonetheless.

_"If anything goes wrong I'm just a call away," Robin grinned, holding up the communicator. Beast Boy huffed. The entire ship then began to fall apart and become separate aircrafts. _

Someone whistled.

_Then it showed the Brotherhood of Evil. "Are young Titans are splitting up far and wide," A robotic voice said, "But that will not save them." It was the brain but he looked different. "Soon the will join our collection," The Ape said and looked over. _

_"Hotspot, Wilde beast, one by one your young friends will fall." And the screen went blank. _

"Yikes," Was all KF said. Robin grinned. "We'll take 'em. Obviously, Star's here." He looked over at her. Starfire smiled and nodded her head vigorously.

Before anyone knew it, another video had started.

_It showed Heroes being taken down, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and many others a voice was talking and as it talked it made everyone watching anger. And finally it said, "We owe it all to you Robin," _

Everyone gasped- minus Starfire -and leaned in closer to watch.

_The Robin on screen turned to face something all the people that were defeated, being contained in frozen positions. The voice began to talk once more. It showed Robin faces, he was angry, you could see it, his teeth gritted and his face looked wary and tired. But he was furious. It showed Red Arrow being carbonated. _

"NO!" Kid Flash yelled, looking at Roy.

_Robin's teeth were gritted so hard you'd think they would crack under the pressure. And it went black. _

"NO, NO, NO!" Wall yelled, throwing off his cowl. He glared at the screen. "Wally!" Robin siad and out a hand on is shoulder. "It'll work out, Starfire is here. Obviously, she's okay." He said. Wally looked at him and then up at the screen, scowling hard but he nodded and sat down.

_Another came on. "-now a gift," The Brain said. "-I give you Robin." A Carbonator slid out with Robin inside, he had his hands pressed up against the side, scowling and teeth gritted. _

"No!" Everyone yelled. Starfire looked away, silent tears in her eyes.

_"YEEEEAAAAH!" All the villains yelled. Robins scowl became more pronounced as he looked up. "This isn't over!" He growled. "For you it most certainly is," The Brain replied. And it was blank. _

And that's when M'gann, even though she knew Robin would be okay, burst into tears.

_And then it was back up again. "Where are they!" Beast Boy yelled. "Would you like to say hello?" Madam Rouge said, gesturing to her right. And then it showed them. And there was Robin frozen in position. His hands up against the non-existent glass, eyes wide. And it went blank… for the last time. _

Everyone turned to look at Robin in worry, but were surprised to see Robin staring up at the screen looking very much like his older self in anger. "Beast Boy will do it. Anyone who doubts it will get it!" He exclaimed and sat down in a huff. They just stared at him. And suddenly Zatanna stood there.

"Guys!" She yelled. They all looked at her and grinned. "Zatanna!" Robin yelled and ran up to her. "Your back! How was my future self?" He grinned. She grinned back. "Fine, your really broody though. Whataya watching?" She asked. Everyone frowned, minus Robin, and explained it to her. She frowned when she heard this and pointed toward the screen. "Wait, where's Starfire?" Robin asked looking around. 'She must've gone when you guys were explaining everything to me." They nodded and turned back toward the screen.

_"It seems your minor annoyance isn't so minor now," Madam Rouge said. "I am taking things into my own hands," SHe lept off the platform where the Brain was situated but was tackled by Starfire. Starfire rammed the lady into a wall. _

_"Starfire!" A voice said. _

Everyone smiled at that voice.

_Said girl looked up. Robin was standing there, uncorroborated. "I could use a hand." He grinned and held out his hand. Starfire grinned and flew up. _

_"So," Raven said. "Does anyone actually have a plan?" Raven, Starfire and Robin were on the screen now. "Yes!" Exclaimed Starfire, "Kick the but." _

Kid Flash laughed and Robin grinned. Zatanna frowned, _'I could use a hand._' Echoed inside her head. 

_"Just like old times!" Cyborg said, grinning. "Except better!" Beast Boy said. _

_And then the screen focused on Robin, _

_"Let's finish this," Everyone jumped into action and a kid was showed, with what must've been his team. "Let's get outta here!" He exclaimed and they ran for the door. But, before they could move, Kid Flash stood there, grinning. "And now's the time your probably thinking, I probably shouldn't have hooked up with these guys. Hate to say it but TOLD YA!" He yelled, his voice slightly different. _

Artemis shook her head at seventeen year old Wally.

_Cyborg was slammed into the stairs next to him. Kid Flash didn't even flinch. "Sorry I'm late, I had to pick up a friend." He turned slightly to the left and pointed. A girl with pink hair and a purple costume was next to him. She was smiling. "Your with him!" The boy in green said in a nasally voice. "Traitor!" _

"Oh, so you got her to switch sides, nice KF." Robin exclaimed, patting him on the back. Kid Flash just stared blankly at the screen.

"_You probably have some catching up to do." KF said and the next moment he was gone. The girl shrugged. "Nothing personal-" And snapped her fingers and the next moment they were gone with a swipe of pink. _

_"Now that was unexpected." Cyborg said and the guy he was fighting nodded until Cyborg punched him in the face. _

_It went blank and then it showed Cyborg looking out the window. "I sure missed this place." He said and then Kid Flash appeared behind him. "Cool pad," and he zipped away again, in the kitchen now. Robin and his team turned around and gaped. Everyone who had helped them fight was in their living room. _

"Dude!" KF yelled. "Your face looks awesome," Robin just grinned.

_There was a beeping noise and the Titans turned around. "Dr. Light, how does that not surprise me." Raven said. _

_The screen shifted and it showed and explosion. The Titans were there on top of a building looking down. "He's going to freak this time," Raven said. And the camera panned out showing everyone who had help fight the Brotherhood of Evil. _

They all chuckled.

_The screen went blank and then all they heard was, "TITANS, GO!" _

**Jinx will be here for the next chapter and there will be JINX/WALLY. No worries there. **

**Alright, so I was reading this over, this story, and instead of saying Red Tornado I said Red Tomato. My cousin and I couldn't stop laughing for, like, five minutes. Now, most of this was word for word but I may have improvised a bit. :D Hope you don't mind. Alright, so anything you guys want me to put? Please send in ideas. And YAY! 70 reviews guys, thanks. Also, my cousin and I were talking about the part where Robin was all like, "I hacked the motion sensors!" We loved that part. **

So,

Hanako Love: **The Walmart idea made me crack up and will be used, so thanks. **

CLAMPsFluffMeisterGirl: **Hehe, cool pen-name. Well, I basically gave you the entire Titans Together episode, satisfied? Lightspeed, only scenes though, will be added in either the next or after the next chapters. **

**Thanks all for reviewing,**

**-Fighter1357**


	7. Chapter 7: Walmart

**Two words: WALLYxJINX! **

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was working on it last night and then my dad I and decided to watch **_**Thor. **_**Uh, yeah, and the Winx or Jally (or whatever it's called) isn't was much as I had hoped either so…sorry 'bout that. So, hope you like. **

**For the episode **_**Lightspeed **_**I sorta did my own thing…. ;D**

**Chapter 7-**

**Teen Titans time:**

"What now?" Beast Boy asked. "Look. Seriously, you have got to stop asking that," Robin said, pointing toward the screen, indicating a video was coming.

_"UHHHHH! I am so bored!" Kid Flash exclaimed, lounging on the green couch. "Ditto," Robin replied. "Well, got any ideas?" Kid Flash turned slightly to face Robin, who was sitting on the couch upside-down, so his head was hanging off. He let his arms fall down. _

_"KF if I had had any ideas, I would have told you," Robin said, giving Kid Flash a 'duh' look. "Oh, right." _

_Recognize Zatanna Zatarra B-08_

"Hey, it's Zatanna!" Someone exclaimed. *Cough Beast Boy Cough*

_Robin shot up immediately and then proceeded to flip off the couch. "Zatanna!" He yelled and hugged her. "You're here!" _

Cue the strange looks.

_"Oh, uh, hey Robin. Yeah, I'm here. And I bought some stuff for M'gann from Walmart-" She held up a bag. "Walmart! That's it! Wally I know what we're going to do!" Kid Flash was instantly next to the boy wonder. "What? Please, something interesting!" _

There was a flash of light there were two people standing side by side. "Whoa, this is not the ice cream shop-" The boy with the red hair froze when he saw the titans. "Hey guys!" He exclaimed. "Kid Flash, Jinx, what are you guys doing here?" Cyborg asked. "Obviously, they are here to watch Robin's past with us," Raven pointed out. Kid Flash stiffened. "We're watching the past?" He asked weakly. They all nodded.

Jinx looked at Robin in thought. Wow, his past. Mr. oh-so-mysterious's past? Interesting.

Suddenly a wave of uneasiness washed over the two (lovebirds) superheroes. They saw a few of the videos, getting only jist's, mostly the images were blurry but Kid Flash could identify them.

"We started another one, so I guess it'll just start from there," It did start but it started over again.

_UHHHHH! I am so bored!" Kid Flash exclaimed-_

"Is that you?" Jinx asked KF, who nodded and squeezed her hand.

_-lounging on the green couch. "Ditto," Robin replied. "Well, got any ideas?" Kid Flash turned slightly to face Robin, who was sitting on the couch upside-down, so his head was hanging off. He let his arms fall down. _

_"KF if I had had any ideas, I would have told you," Robin said, giving Kid Flash a 'duh' look. "Oh, right." _

_Recognize Zatanna Zatarra B-08_

"Hey, it's Zatanna!" Someone exclaimed. *Cough Beast Boy Cough*

_Robin shot up immediately and then proceeded to flip off the couch. "Zatanna!" He yelled and hugged her. "You're here!" _

"Wow, Robin is really different…," Jinx mused to herself, but everyone heard her. Robin almost groaned. He was ruined after this.

_"Oh, uh, hey Robin. Yeah, I'm here. And I bought some stuff for M'gann from Walmart-" She held up a bag. "Walmart! That's it! Wally I know what we're going to do!" Kid Flash was instantly next to the boy wonder. "What? Please, something interesting!" Robin nodded. "Oh yeah, very interesting. Just a sec though-" Robin disappeared and a few minutes later he was in his civvies. A pair of black denim jeans and a red shirt under a darker red long sleeved jacket. He wore a pair of sunglasses to cover his eyes and he had a pair of converse All-Stars. _

Jinx eyes almost popped out of her head and her jaw went slack.

_"Get into your civvies, Zatanna, you too," Robin demanded. Zatanna simply said a spell and she was in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt a size bigger. Her jeans were regular denim blue and the green shirt was bright green- not neon -but bright enough. She had a pair of One-Stars and her hair was braided. _

Beast Boy got a bit woozy. "She's pretty-" Robin smacked him upside the head. KF eyed Starfire warily.

_Kid Flash came back in his regular clothing. Blue jeans, white long sleeved shirt with a blue button up shirt and vans. His eyes stuck up everywhere and his eyes were bright. _

Jinx smiled at fifteen year old Kid Flash and seven teen year old KF pecked her on the lips.

_"So, whats the plan?" _

_"Fifteen things to do in Walmart-" _

"Dude!" Beast Boy said and turned to face Robin. "You're actually going to do that?" Robin smirked. Cyborg and Beast Boy's and Raven and Jinx's jaws fell in surprise. Seriously, the leader of Teen Titans was going to do the Walmart list? Really?

_"YES!" Kid Flash exclaimed and Zatanna smiled. "Robin, you do know that it's raining outside. You can't go out in sunglasses-" "So?" "People will stare," "So?" "Just take them off-" "You know, there is this thing called a secret identity. I have one. These glassed protect that." _

_Wally grinned. "Well we'll just have to take them off," With his super speed he slipped them off and instantly Robin's hand flew up to his. "SHOW US!" Kid Flash yelled. _

_"NO, they're my precious's!"_

Robin face palmed. Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed their heads of and KF chuckled. Starfire watched in amusement and Raven even seemed amused. Jinx giggled.

_Suddenly, Zatanna pushed Wally out of the way and placed her hand over Robins and kissed him. _

Everyone's eyes went wide, jaws hung and a certain alien was fuming in her seat. She wanted ever so dearly to blast the TV into oblivion.

_"Now can I see your eyes?" _

_Robin seemed to be weighing the options but he looked a little dazed. "No." And then he speed off. "You just kissed him-" "Yep," _

_"Why?" _

_"I thought I could get him to show his eyes," Zatanna replied, blushing. "That didn't work." _

_"Nope."_

_"Well, you guys ready?" Robin asked, coming out from where he ran, holding a slip of paper. His sunglasses were gone. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, almost a hazel color. _

"Is that what color your eyes are and what you look like with your mask off?" Cyborg asked. Robin grinned. "Contacts."

T.T

_"Your-" _

_"Contacts. Ready?" They both nodded, staring at Robin. "Sweet, let's go." _

_The screen went black for a split second and now it showed them inside of Walmart. "So, whats first?" Wally asked, looking over Robin's shoulder to the list. _

_"Well, first is 'Set all the alarm clocks in Housewares to go off at 5-minute intervals.' Who wants to do that?" "I will," Zatanna said. Wally and Robin grinned as they all walked, rather fast, toward Housewares. "Ready?" Robin asked. _

_Zatanna grinned evilly. "Oh yeah-" And then she muttered a spell under her breath. "Done. Let's go," _

_They walked away, all trying to stifle their laughter when suddenly; BRIIIIING! _

_And they all burst out in tears. It was so funny. The costumers all stared at the alarms and suddenly a few very angry looking Walmart workers were charging down the aisle. "Go, go, go!" Wally said, pushing them away._

_And they continued their laughter in the toy section. _

_"Alright, alright, what's next?" Zatanna asked. "Uh, 'Make a trail of tomato juice on the floor leading to the rest rooms.' I'll by the Tomato Juice," Robin offered, and stuffed the list in KF's hands and dashed off to the grocery section. _

_"So, wassup?" _

_"Just be quiet." _

_"Gottcha."_

"Wow, she actually got him to be quiet," Robin in wonder aloud. Kid Flash's said went blank.

_"M'back. Alright, let's do this." _

_And so they opened the Tomato juice cans and started, very conspicuously, letting the juice drip on the floor. Kid Flash walked into the guys room and Zatanna in the girls. Both of them slipped out, having thrown their cans of the juice away and hid behind a rack of clothes. _

_The look on peoples face was priceless. _

_A man almost gagged and he stuttered away, blushing a deep red. _

_"Dude, their faces were awesome!" Wally exclaimed, wiping a tear away. Robin grinned wildly and he nodded. Zatanna was trying to smother her laughs. _

_"Alright, alright. What next?" She asked, after they had finished laughing. Robin grinned, "Uh, Walk up to an employee and tell him/her in an official tone," 'Code 3' in housewares"... and see what happens_.' _I'll do it!" Robin exclaimed. _

_He stood up and began walking very majestically toward on of the employees. "Um, Excuse me ma'am?" He asked, tapping the girl on the shoulder. The Walmart employee turned around and smiled at Robin. "Hi, How may I be of assistance?" Robin just smiled sweetly and said, "Code 3 in housewares…" The girl just groaned. "UH! Alright, thanks for the info.." And she trudged off toward a supply closet. Robin snickered. _

"I can't believe you just did that!" Cyborg said, gaping. Robin nodded and smirked. "Oh, it was funny to watch," KF said, laughing. "Just wait, it get's better…"

_"Okay, let's not do all of them, cuz', we don't have time… so, who's next?" Robin looked between the two. Zatanna took the list. "Uh, I'll do, 'Set up a tent in the camping department and tell other shoppers you'll invite them in if they'll bring pillows from the bedding department.' We can all do this one together if you want…" Her voice faded off at the smiles on the boys face. "Oh yeah!" _

_They all rushed toward the Camping Department, avoiding employees who might stop a few kids from running._

_"Alright, where's a tent-? Oh! There!" Wally slipped inside and then Robin and Zatanna. They waited for a few moments until the heard footsteps. _

_"Go, I'm scared to do it…" Zatanna said, poking Robin. "Alright, alright." He peeked out and grinned. A teenager was standing looking at a very nice and expensive chair for the outdoors. Robin poked out. "Hi, you can come in if you bring in a pillow from the bedding department," He said it so much like Napoleon Dynamite that Wally and Zatanna had to bite their tongues in order not to laugh. _

_The girl went bright red. "Uh, no, it's fine…thanks…I think," She quickly walked away. Robin laughed and so did Wally and Zatanna. Anyone walking past would have heard snickers and giggles from the inside. _

"Wow…just wow." Rave said, shaking her head.

Young Justice time:

_The girl with pink hair was standing out of some old warehouse. _

_"Madam Rouge! I caught Kid Flash!" _

"I forgot, you made her switch sides…" Robin said thoughtfully. Kid Flash grinned. Artemis slowly sunk into her seat.

_Madam Rouge looked over at her, obviously not impressed. "Only because I took him down first. Pathetic. I will take him," The lady clad in red said. She held her head up high, eyeing Jinx with some sort of distaste. Jinx looked at what she was holding, something that was used to electrify another-_

Kid Flash winced.

_- and then looked up at Madam Rouge. She snapped her fingers and the electrifier broke. "Catch him yourself," The screen showed KF he was struggling against the net when suddenly the electric currents died down. He grinned and ripped it open. The screen had now gone back to Jinx and Madam Rouge and suddenly Madam Rouge was thrown back. She got up weakly. He began to spin his arm and a tornado sprung from the force he created. She tried to get away, but the winds were to fast. KF stopped and watched as she ran away in a melting sort of walk. _

_He walked back over to Jinx. _

_"Hey, thanks. I really appreciate it," Suddenly he was gone and then back a rose in his hand. He pushed it toward her and was gone. _

"AWWW! WALLY, THAT WAS SO CUTE!" M'gann explained. Wally smiled. "Uh, thanks. So-"

He was cut off by two lights flashing and then two people appearing..


	8. Chapter 8: Music

**Okay, wow. This Fanfic was only going to be five or so chapters. I never planned on it getting this long… or popular. Cool! **

**Anyways, answering reviews that you so dearly left: Anyone who gave a review in chapter 7 in answered down there V: **

**Thefroceisstrongwiththisone: Since I just started watching YJ only a while ago I wouldn't know if Slade or Deathstroke the Terminator are one in the same. But if you like he would than I suppose. Just, let's pretend anyway, that in this fic he doesn't. Cool name, by the way. **

**Hanako Love: Thanks! I had so much fun writing that chapter! I didn't think the Winx was that much but cool if it was. ^.^**

**Violet404" What does Imao mean? Anyway, the Walmart thing wasn't actually my idea. Glad you liked! **

**missdiva145: You have absolutely no clue how much fun it was. I laughed myself even a few times reading it out loud to see how it sounded. :) **

**Anon: Robin is my fave character too in YJ. My cousin and I LOVE him) Anway, I could try a battle scene with a freakin' awesome bada** Robin. Maybe in the next chapters. **

**CLAMPsFluffMeisterGirl: Wow, your username is so hard to write! Anyway, Yeah, I know I got it wrong. I was going on memory (Our internet always stops at this same time so I couldn't check you tube) But, I got the rose right! YOOHOO! LOL… The Walmart thing wasn't my idea but it was fun to write. More Walmart in this chapter! Robin is a bat. So of course he's stubborn! :) **

**Star1412: What are the episodes names? I'd like to see them. Thanks for the review! **

**Superbluestar428: You'll see who they are in this Chapter! *wink, wink* **

**Rhatch89: Why thank you. :)**

**Browniesarethebest: Yeah. I am so glad I finished Impossible. It was so much fun to write especially with the responses I got. People were saying it was the best ftory on Fanfiction. I was all like 'Lol' but it was nice. Anyway, I am so glad you like the story! Cool beans. **

**Uh, OH! And check out my Story 'Dad'. It's Robin and Batman. Kinda random and I had to write it down. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Seriously, I **_**wish **_**I owned Robin but, alas, I do not. :( Nor do I won Star Trek in anyway. **

**Lyrics will be underlined. Oh, the video where the lyrics were used I might make a lone one-shot from that so if you guys like the video I will improve to a full on story. **

**Chapter 8-**

**Young Justice time: **

There stood a seventeen year old Wally and the sixteen year old Jinx.

"Whoa! What's going on?" The older Wally asked. The entire YJ team stared at him, YJ Wally's mouth going agape. Seventeen year old Wally frowned and turned toward Jinx. "Obviously, whoever put us here with the Titans and them does not want us to go to the ice cream shop," His frown went deeper and he turned toward the team. He held up a hand with the Vulcan sign from _Star Trek. _"We come in peace," Jinx hit him.

"They're not aliens! They're your old team!" She exclaimed. The older Wally cracked her a smile and pecked her on the cheek.

"Wait, your older Wally aren't you. From the future?" Artemis asked. The older Wally straightened and nodded. He was even taller then in the past. "Yep and this is Jinx-" "His girlfriend. I don't need you to tell them who I am. My lips are capable of moving." She informed him. Older Wally shrugged. "I know. Just seemed like something a guy would do." Jinx nudged him and turned toward the team.

"Hey look younger you!" She exclaimed, pointing at fifteen year old Wally and she turned toward Robin. "Wow and that's Robin? Mister dark and brooding himself. Cool,"

"Dark and brooding? Who am I? Batman?"

"Yes." Both future teens nodded, looking very serious.

"Oh."

"Come on, a video is on." Kaldur pointed toward the screen.

_The screen showed Robin laying on his bed. The whites of his mask were narrowed and completely gone, showing that his eyes were closed. He lifted his hands suddenly and pressed something on a remote control and music began blaring from a stereo._

_Hey taxi, send me straight to the heart of it _

_The nucleus of politics where somebody_

_somebody started it_

_Cause they taxed me with a scalpel piece by piece_

_they cut me deep and bled me dry until there was nothing left to bleed_

"Gosh Robin. What are you listening too?" Robin shrugged, staring at his older self as the Robin on screen layed back in the bed.

_And this is how I choose to live_

_As if I'm jumping off a cliff_

_knowing that you'll save me, knowing that you'll save me_

_and after all the stupid things I did_

_there's nothing left that you'd forgive_

_because you already forgave me_

_yeah you already forgave me_

_Robin sighed on screen and he sat up and looked around his room. He brought one knee to his chest and layed and arm across it. He seemed to be thinking hard. He let his head fall back against the wall and the whites of the mask disappeared. _

"I think your depressed." Artemis said snorting. Younger Wally shot her a glare and Robin ignored her. "Whatever." He muttered, but no one heard it.

_Keep driving_

_leave this deceit miles behind me_

_so far back I'd have to rack my mind in just remind me_

_I keep trying to pick myself up and then move on think about the life I'll have when this fragile one is gone._

Robin sighed. Maybe he was depressed or maybe he just liked weird music?

_And this is how I choose to live_

_As if I'm jumping off a cliff_

_knowing that you'll save me, knowing that you'll save me_

_and after all the stupid things I did_

_there's nothing left that you'd forgive_

_because you already forgave me, yeah you already forgave me_

_Robin on screen picked his head up and smiled to himself. _

_Never forget there's life after death and taxes_

_Forgiveness come and all of the rest is what passes away _

_Death and decay can't touch us now_

_Every breath that I inhale is followed by exhaling traps the one who never fails_

_I know you'll never fail me_

"I like the song though. It's cool." Artemis said, grinning at the future Robin's taste music. Robin shrugged and grinned too. Maybe it wasn't bad or anything he'd have to worry about.

_[2x]Never forget there's life after death and taxes _

_Forgiveness come (forgiveness come)and all of the rest it just passes away_

_[Chorus mixes with verse]_

_Death and decay can't touch us now_

_The music ended and Robins head shot up. "Robin? Do you wish to play volley the ball with us?" Starfire's voice came from the door. Robin smiled. "Sure Star, let's go." And the screen went black. _

"HA! NOT DEPRESSED!" Robin yelled in Artemis's face and cackled. Jinx stared at him with a blank expression and Older Wally smirked at her expression.

"Okay, and I didn't mean it. Who was that band anyway? They were good." Artemis looked around until Older Wally spoke up. "Reliant K. Pretty good too." He shrugged. Artemis stared at him and then nodded.

**Teen Titans time: **

_"What's next?" Zatanna asked Robin, grabbing the paper slighty tilting it to get a better look. Robin's face went into an expression of what was obvious: Deep and utter thought. Which was weird, considering he was looking for something to do in Walmart that he wasn't supposed too. _

_"Uh, maybe we shouldn't do all of them….oh! This one!" He pointed to one on the list and Zatanna grinned. "Oh. Yes. but Wally has to do this one," She showed Wally what it he was to do. _

_"NUH UH!" He exclaimed, shaking his head. "You do it Zatanna," _

_"I'm not doing it. It's your turn!" She exclaimed. _

"Are they seriously arguing about it?" Raven looked over at Robin. Who smiled grimly and nodded.

_"Look, one of you has to do it. Actually, KF. If you don't do it I'll glue your feet to the floor and eat a buffet in front of you. Do it." Robin exclaimed. _

"Are you blackmailing him?" Cyborg looked at Robin incredulously. Robin nodded and smirked. Starfire stared at the screen slightly wide eyed.

_Wally stared at him in horror. "You wouldn't?" _

_"I would. Now to it." _

_"Fine, fine." _

_Wally walked over to the women's section. A pair of girls were looking at t-shirts. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered and glanced over as Robin and Zatanna hid behind another rack of clothes giving him thumbs up. He glared at them and then slipped into those special racks that were circular. He hid for a bit until he heard the two girls. _

_"I don't know Jessica. That shirt would sooooo go with those shows girl!" One girl exclaimed. Wally almost gagged. "I guess. But I think they would go with that blue top I have. You know the one, the one Bryan got be for my birthday?" _

"Ew. Girls." Both girls in the room shot the poor green boy a look.

_Wally heard hangers being moved and grinned despite his reluctance to do this one. They hangers were moved around once more a little bit. Wally sighed. _

_"OH! OH! PICK ME! PICK ME!" He screamed There were two screams a thump as someone fell on the floor. Suddenly, some hagers were abruptly moved apart and a girl in blue jeans and grey t-shirt was standing there, seething in anger. _

_"Hey!" Wally said weakly, lifting his hand up. _

_"Are you crazy?" She asked. This sounded like the first girl. Wally looked past her to see Jessica on the floor, looking very startled. And suddenly a purse was in his face. "Get out of here!" She growled and hit him with the bag again. _

_"Okay! Okay!" He scrambled away and the screen went black. _

"HAHAHA!" Beast Boy laughed, holding his stomach. "That was funny!" Raven rolled her eyes. The Titans couldn't do that. They didn't have secret identity's except Robin but she doubted he would do it now.

"Robin, why do you do that?" Starfire asked blankly. Robin shrugged. "We were bored and needed something to do. Boredom was vital in the life of the team." He smirked.

"'Nother video!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

_It showed a close up of Robin without his mask. He wore a a tunic type thing. The white and blue sleeveless top was skin tight and showed his muscles clearly. He had on black pants and was on rings. He slowly lowered himself but still hung there with no problem. Sweat rolled down his face… past icy-azure blue eyes. _

"Your…eyes." Starfire muttered. The team stared at the screen, completely absorbed. Robin's eyes narrowed under his mask, he knew what this was.

_"Just Aqualad," The boy on screen seethed. He moved his head slightly and the ebony hair that hung in his face was swept from his eyes. _

_Suddenly he began to move and did a back flip, gracefully flying through the air. _

"That's-"

"-Amazing." Cyborg finished for Raven. The team was obviously impressed. "Can you still do that? I haven't seen you do it." Beast Boy turned toward Robin, who nodded. "Yeah. I wouldn't just forget how to do that."

_He landed on a beam but lost his balance and he flipped back. _

O.o

_He landed with a thump on the wall and suddenly turned around and punched it leaving a good sized crater. _

"Your strong."

"I'm stronger now."

_He walked over to a bench and sat down putting a towel around his neck and taking a drink of water. The door opened and an old man in a suit walked in. "Master Bruce requires you Master Richard." The man said. Robin or Richard looked up and nodded. _

"Who was that?" Cyborg asked. "Alfred. The butler." "You had a _butler?_" Beast Boy asked. Robin nodded.

_The screen now showed Robin walking out onto a basketball court and suddenly a basket ball was thrown into his hands and the screen switched to Bruce Wayne. _

"Whoa…." Beast Boy muttered, thinking about how that was Batman…with no mask.

_"One on one?" Bruce asked. Richard looked down at the ball and then back at him, smirking. "Your on." And the screen went black leaving Richard laugh fading into nothing. _

"Cool." Raven said. Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"Nothing…"

"Whatever. Another video." She said, staring at her team warily.

_The screen showed a close up of Robin but with his sunglasses and in regular clothes. Black jacket and a red t-shirt and black vans. _

_"You think he'll be mad?" Robin asked, staring at something. _

_Kid Flashes voice came from off-screen. "Naw, well. Yeah, okay. He might. But it's not like he won't be able to remove it." _

"What did you guys do?" Cyborg asked staring wide eyed at the screen. Robin smirked but didn't answer.

_"Wait, do you hear that?" Robin asked, freezing. "No." "He's coming! Quick, run for ya' life!" Robin exclaimed and disappeared from screen. There was scuffling feet and running footsteps but soon they were gone. _

"I don't think I want to know what you did." Raven groaned but Beast Boy looked hungry.

_The screen then showed Bruce Wayne in a suit and he was staring blankly at something. He dropped his briefcase and the camera panned out. _

_The Batmobile was bright pink all over. _

O.O

T.T

"You painted the Batmobile _pink?" _Cyborg looked at his friend, wondering how he was still alive. Robin smirked.

"Heck yeah."

**Lol. That was fun to write. Well, hope you liked and please leave review for consideration. :D hehe. **

**Thanks! **

**-Fighter1357**

**Song I listening to: **_To the Skies _**by **Owl City


	9. Chapter 9: Annoyed

**Oh! Please check out my One-shots. One has a father/son Batman/Robin moment. And one is the team on a mission. So, please, I'd like to know your thoughts. Thanks. **

**HanakolovesComputerhatesme: ? What? I didn't get your review what-so-ever. Please elaborate. **

**And WOW. 107 or something reviews. You guys rock. **

**And, also, I noticed the music in the last chapter didn't space correctly, so I'll sorrect that after I put this up. So when it says in the email Chapter 10 has been put up. It doesn't exist. I'm just editing. UH, enjoy I guess. **

**Song I'm listening too: (:)..) Perry the Platypus theme song. **

**Chapter 9: **

**Young Justice time:**

_The screen showed the Teen Titans in their living room. _

_Beast Boy was poking Robin all over, attempting to get his attention. _

"That's not going to go over well," YJ Wally said.

_"Robin. Robin. Robin. Hey, Robin-" _

_"What! What is so important?" The Robin said, finally snapping under annoyance. He slammed his book against the table. Beast Boy shrunk back. Robin looked livid. _

"I think your going to scar him." Artemis said.

"I doubt that."

_"Uh, never mind. Heh eh…" His voice faded off and he slipped away. Robin huffed and sat back down on the couch and looked back down at the book he had been reading. _

_"…..That was stupid." _

_And the screen went black. _

M'gann slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Robin exclaimed.

"That was mean Robin."

"Sorry, sorry. I guess my patience was running out," he replied back, giving her a 'seriously?' look. She smiled warmly back but gave him a look that said 'either way it was mean.'

Robin just scowled but was grinning on the inside.

TT Kid Flash sat up. "There's another video. Oh, I know this one."

_"Star? Guys? Cyborg? Man, why is the tower of quiet? It's _never _this quiet." The Robin on screen exclaimed. He looked around the dark tower and walked into a even darker living room. _

_"SURPRISE!" _

_He jumped and was instantly in a defense position, bo staff out. _

"Can you ever take a break?" Artemis asked.

Robin shrugged.

_The room filled with light and it showed his team and Titans East. _

_"Happy Birthday!" _

Robin stared at the screen. "They know my birthday?" He sounded slightly scared.

_"How do you know my birthday?" Was the first thing out of the fifteen- now sixteen -year olds mouth. _

Everyone chuckled.

_"Kid Flash." Was the response and a few finger pointing toward said hero. The KF on screen grinned. "Come on Robin, it's your birthday!" The seventeen year old exclaimed, zipping up to Robin and slinging his arm around his shoulders. "Yeah. Thanks guys. This was nice." Robin grinned and the screen went black. _

"That was nice." M'gann said, smiling at the sight of a happy Robin.

"Yeah, when is your birthday?" Connor asked. Robin shook his head in response. "Sorry, can't tell." He replied and shrugged. Connor rolled his eyes.

_The screen now showed them being attacked by some music man. Robin was in battle with him and Raven and Starfire were on the stage watching. They seemed to be getting up from a previous attack on them. _

"Oh! A fight." Someone exclaimed.

_"I do not get it. Is not music supposed to be inspiring and wonderful to the ears?" Starfire asked, watching as Robin was kicked in the chest. _

"Ouch, that had to hurt," YJ Kid Flash said, wincing. Robin rolled his eyes.

"I've had worse. Get over it."

T.T

_Raven shot her a sideways glance. _

_"Obviously you've never heard my music." _

_And the screen went black. _

Older Kid Flash and Jinx chuckled. "That is sooo Raven. I've heard her music, it isn't that bad," Jinx admitted, looking sheepish. Older KF grinned. "Yeah. You made me listen to it. I thought you were trying to torture me. Oh! Remember that one time with Beast Boy and the mustard?"

Jinx laughed. "Yeah, Raven was so mad that she-"

"-I know and then-"

"-Hilarious-"

"-with the spoon-"

"-blender-"

"I know!"

They both began to laugh and the YJ team just stared at them.

Artemis turned to YJ Kid Flash. "You're weird."

**Teen Titans Time: **

"AH! HAHAHA! The pink bat mobile was great!" Beast Boy exclaimed, his fist pumping up in the air. Robin grinned slightly and turned back toward the screen.

_Robin or Richard was sitting at a table. He was staring at some paper, most likely homework. _

_The thing that took most of the attention was what he was wearing and his hair. The boys black hair was slicked back with some gel and he wore a blue blazer with a 'Gotham Academy' emblem on the left side. He had a striped tie on and a white button up shirt underneath. _

O.o

"What are you wearing?" Cyborg asked.

"My school uniform?" Robin replied, looking confused.

"Oh."

_"Master Richard, would you like a cookie?" Alfred, the butler, asked, coming in a HUGE living room with a tray of cookies. _

_Richard looked up, grinning. "Sure Alfred. Just set them down right there. I'm doing calculus-"_

"Isn't that for high school student's? You're thirteen." Raven asked, glancing toward Robin.

"Uh, I skipped a few grades in school." Was the answer. Raven stared at him, impressed.

_-and I need to concentrate. But sure," Richard said. Alfred set down the tray of cookies and left, smiling. The screen went for a few minutes to merely see Richard doing his homework until finally Bruce walked in with the newspaper. _

_"Dick?" _

"Wait a sec? What did he just call you?" Beast Boy exclaimed. Robin looked slightly annoyed. "Dick. That was my nickname for Richard, which I thought was to formal. I got that a lot," Robin replied.

Starfire looked confused. "Why is this-"

"Let's just move on." Robin said hurriedly.

_"Huh? Oh, hey Bruce." Richard said and then went back to his homework. Bruce sat down and began reading the paper. Richard pulled a cookie and was about to eat it but he stared down at his homework and then he set the cookie down, erasing something. Finally he ended up staring at in thought as he thought about a question. _

_"What are you staring at? Do you think the cookie is Barbra Gordon?" _

O.O

_Richard jumped in surprise, looking at Bruce with wide eyes. _

_"What?" _

"Oh my gosh, look at your face!" Beast Boy said, pointing at Richard's blushing face on the screen.

Robin scowled. "I see it," he said, rather dryly.

_"You heard me." _

_Richard looked at Bruce and then at the cookie and then at Bruce again. And then, suddenly, he snatched the cookie and bit into it._

_Bruce walked by and ruffled the boys' hair, messing it up. "You just bit off her head." _

_Richard let his face fall in his homework. And the screen went blank. _

"I even laughed," Raven said, chuckling a bit.

Robin sunk into his chair.

"Next, please, let the next one come."

"Who is Barbra Gordon?" A certain red haired alien asked. Robin mentally groaned as he sunk even lower into his chair. "Just forget it Star, just forget it."

"But-"

"Another video." Beast Boy interrupted.

_It showed Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy. _

_They were on top of a building, staring over a city. "This is Gotham! Welcome!" Robin exclaimed, holding out is arms. He seemed to be ten or eleven. Aqualad stared down at it, slightly disgusted. _

"Wait, that is not our Aqualad," Starfire said, slightly confused.

She didn't get a reply.

_"It is…nice." _

_"You don't have to lie Kaldur. Seriously, this place is so dirty it even beats my room." KF said, grinning. This KF was twelve by the looks of it. Speedy gave him a long glance before he turned back to the city. "Uh, I have to agree. It's cool but really dirty. How do you live here?" _

_Robin shrugged. _

_"Who said I even live in Gotham?"_

_"But-" Kid Flash started. _

_Robin cackled. "Never mind. I do. Come on, I want to show you something," He grinned and walked over to the side of the building. The other sideki- sorry, partners walked over. The building was fairly large and high. The cars looked like little Hot-wheel type cars below them. _

"What are you going to do?" Raven asked, staring at the ten year old on the screen. Robin smirked and couldn't wait for their reactions.

_"Watch this!" The boy wonder exclaimed and then jumped off the side arms out as he plummeted head first toward the ground. _

"Are you crazy!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Robin what are you doing?" Starfire asked, staring at the boy wide eyed. Robin grinned wickedly.

_"Robin!" Kid Flash screamed, leaning over the roof with his arm outstretched. All of the remaining partners stared with worried eyes. "Is he crazy?" _

_"Well, he does work with Batman. Who knows?"_

Robin scowled.

_"WHOOO-HOOOO!" Robin yelled, smiling with the most joyful grin the boy had eve had. Suddenly, he brought out a gun and shot it toward a building. He was jerked forward and we swung up and then flipped through the air, doing a quadruple flip. Then he landed with hardly a problem on the ledge of the building opposite of the one he had previously on. _

"Wow, that was impressive." Beast Boy said.

"You're only ten in that and can do _that?_" Cyborg asked. Robin grinned.

"I must say, that is impressive." Raven admitted. "Very much, yes," Starfire said smiling.

"Thanks guys."

_Speedy, Aqualad and Kid Flash stared at Robin. "Get over here!" Robin yelled to them, beckoning them._

_Kid Flash had already ran to the other end on the rooftop and was in a position to get running'. He put on his goggles and grinned. "Move outta the way. Awesomeness is coming through," he smiled at that and then all of a sudden he was a yellow and red blur as he launched himself with speed to get to the other building. _

"That was smart." Cyborg said.

Robin tried not to call out how wrong it was.

_Kid Flash landed in around the middle of the roof but he tripped and went tumbling toward the edge. Robin shot out his grappling hook and it wrapped around KF's chest, stopping him from rolling of the edge. _

_"Nice KF," The boy wonder exclaimed and you could imagine him rolling his eyes. _

Robin sent a look toward Cyborg. "Not smart."

_Kid Flash stood up warily. "Oops." _

_"Nicely put." Sarcasm dripped from the ebony's words. _

_"Whatever." _

Robin is very…different, Starfire thought.

_The screen returned to Speedy and Aqualad. They both shook their heads. "Whoever get's their last has to pay for dinner, that includes Kid Flash's." Speedy said, grinning. _

_"Challenge accepted." And the screen went black. _

"Wow, you seemed to have fun in the past," Cyborg said. "What happened?"

Robin shrugged. "Life." Was his reply.

It was silent until another video popped up.

_Robin walked in from the kitchen. Everyone was in the living area. Kid Flash was watching the TV with Superboy but it only had the No Signal sign on. _

"Wait, why are they-"

"Don't ask."

_Artemis was polishing her arrows and M'gann was talking very ecstatically toward her. Robin looked around, everyone was in their civvies and he was in uniform. He looked down then up and then walked away. He walked down a hallway and into a room. _

_It was obvious that this was his room at the mountain. The room was normal with a bed and a desk with some papers on it. He closed the door and walked away. But the camera stayed on the door. _

_On was a poster. _

Robin's eyes narrowed.

_THE FLYING GRAYSONS! Was in big, bold letters on the poster with a picture of the family. Robin's mother with her red, caramel hair and his father with his black hair. And the little boy with the bright blue eyes._

_ And the screen went black. _

**Young Justice time: **

"Ugh, do you think that Fighter1357 will send some food?" YJ Kid Flash asked, stretching. Artemis rolled her eyes but suddenly there was a bright light and some Chick-fil-a bags were there on a table.

"Wow."

"I feel slightly stalked." YJ Wally said.

**Lol. Please leave a review. =) **

**Song I'm listening too: Be My Escape by Reliant K. I am just addicted to them. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY ONE-SHOTS! I NEED TO KNOW IF THEY'RE GOOD OR NOT! **


	10. Chapter 10: Ice Cream

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! Anything in this story in bold is mine that appears in this story. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: Browniesarethebest! For giving me an idea that I promised to use in, like, the fifth chapter and never did. So, it'll be used in the tenth! Brownies, this goes to you! :) **

**BlatantBookworm: Whoa there! I have so many ideas that were given and are my own I need to wait a bit! But I might if I run out of ideas I might use it. **

**Hannah: I already had that idea and was planning on using it. I also wondered why none else asked me to do it. But, (spoiler alert), its in this chapter. ;)**

**I got THE BEST birthday present from my cousin. A level two 'I can Read' Batman book. It's awesome and has Nightwing in it. You jelly? **

**Warning: This story shall no longer be confusing. It will be as straight forward and exact as I can. :) Beware, you may not be able to handle it's awesomeness. **

**Mind link in clips: **_Mind link will be in italics and underlined_

**Warning: Contains spoilers to the episode 'Failsafe' of YJ. However, it does not include the entire episode. **

**Warning: Contains an adorable Richard. :]**

**Chapter 10- (OMG WE REACHED 10 CHAPTERS!)**

**Teen Titans Time: **

"So, what do you think we'll see next?" Beast Boy asked and chomped on some Chicken Nuggets from Chick-fil-a, which had been delivered a few minutes ago.

Robin shrugged. "No clue, we've pretty much seen everything that I can think that's interesting." He shrugged once more and bit into a wrap. Beast Boy frowned, the idea of leaving somewhat bothered him. He wanted to see more and by the looks on everyone else's faces neither did they.

Starfire looked somewhat deflated by the thought.

Cyborg simply frowned, as did Raven. Robin was staring at the floor with no expression on his face, hoping that they would be leaving.

The screen suddenly flickered to life. Everyone looked up, surprised.

_Robin and Kid Flash were in some special room. There was a yellow core centered in the middle, so large that it seemed to have it's one gravitational pull. Kid Flash, Miss Martian and Robin, as well as Martian Manhunter, were there. _

"Where is everyone else?" Cyborg asked.

Robin didn't respond and the team turned to stare at him.

He glared at them in return but finally sighed. "Dead, they're all dead,"

"But-"

"Just watch," was the simple interruption.

They turned back toward the screen, now completely absorbed.

_Thy were hiding behind a block as some type of floating weapons moved around. _

"Aliens," Robin said bitterly as he remembered the situation.

_Robin was on his holographic computer. "__This is the power core. Blow this and the whole mother ship blows." __Robin stood up and jumped over the block of concealment. They all moved and began to run or fly toward it. _

"They're…taking over the earth. But…I don't remember this…" Cyborg trailed off as he noticed Robin's narrowed mask. Beast Boy frowned, he would remember this too.

_Robin jumped on some sort of shelf and the gravitational pull began to pull him in. The thirteen year olds eyes widened. His cape fluttered and he tried to walk away but it was too strong. _

"Dude…" Beast Boy muttered.

_Kid Flash appeared and grabbed his hand but they both fell toward it. Robin took out his grappling hook and shot it, it wrapped itself around another shelf. They stayed there as Robin simply kept hold of the gun handle. Kid Flash had his hand around Robins ankle. _

"How'd you get out of this?" Cyborg asked. Robin didn't answer.

Raven frowned, something wasn't right.

_An alien weapon appeared but Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter took it out, landing on the shelf. Miss M let the grappling hook go telepathically and let Kid Flash and Robin land silently but surely on the power core. _

Everyone sighed in relief, minus Robin. Who watched blankly.

_Robin took off the explosives that had been around him and turned on his holographic computer. _

_"You knew,"__ Kid Flash said, staring at Robin, who turned slightly. __"You knew why we were really here." _

_"Four minutes, let's go." __The boy simply replied. _

"You knew you were going to-" Starfire began but was cut off.

"Die? Yeah, it was something I has long since come to terms with." Robin said and stared at the floor. "Since when?" The green eyes alien asked. Everyone turned, waiting for an answer.

"Since I was nine."

They stared at him in shock but turned back to the video.

_The explosives began to blink red and beep uncontrollably. _

_The screen now switched to doors closing and Kid Flash stopping, watching them close. His exit now disappearing in a flash. Such a cruel, ironic statement. _

_"Perfect,"__ He thought and turned around, hearing metal clinking and Robin running up behind him. Three alien weapons came into view and began charging up. It shot at them and they all dodged, going in completely different directions. _

"That isn't good…" Raven said, eyes glued to the screen. Much like Beats Boy was when he played video games but with less drooling.

_The screen focused on Robin and Kid Flash which had blasts going by them. __"Sixteen seconds and counting!" __Robin exclaimed. _

Everyone blinked.

_"__Man!" __Kid Flash exclaimed. __"Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go!" __Robin demanded. __"NO!" __M'gann exclaimed and looked distraught. __"We won't leave you!" _

_"That's an order! We'll follow as soon as we blow those doors!" _

"Your lying," Raven said. Robin looked at her and frowned.

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire were staring at the screen. Who was that boy up there. Sure, their leader would do the same but…still. He was so different.

_Manhunter and Miss M went intangible and went through the floor. _

_Robin's timer cam back on screen. 1:00.9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_Robin put down his screen. He looked at Kid Flash, who looked dangerously murderous. KF nodded and Robin took out birdarangs and they both ran out, throwing, running and simply attacking. _

"You're-" Starfire muttered, but let the rest fall away, watching the clip with utter interest.

_Then, the full view on the mother ship came onto the screen. Then an explosion, then another, and another until…_

_BOOM! _

_The entire thing went up, killing the two boys. _

"You sacrificed yourself…" Starfire said and wiped a tear away, thinking that Robin had to go through that at the young age of thirteen. He accepted dying at nine…but dying at that age…

_Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter appeared, coming from the ground. _

"Whoa, how'd they do that?" Guess who said that.

"Intangibility you idiot!" Raven exclaimed, snapping at the boy.

_They watched the fiery explosion. _

_"Don't tell me the misson was a success. The price was to high-" _

Everyone nodded, thinking the same thing.

Robin smiled slightly at his team members and friends.

_A shadow passed over them and they looked up. _

…

_Another mother ship._

"What!" Beast Boy exclaimed, jumping up. He looked furious. "No, that can't…he didn't just die for nothing…you didn't just die…" He looked down and then glanced at Robin, wondering how he was alive. How they were alive. Did this really happen?

Cyborg frowned and he stared at Robin. He couldn't have just died for nothing. Could he? The hybrid looked over at Starfire, who had tears running down her cheeks. Raven was glaring at the mother ship with all her hatred poured in. She looked pure evil and he swore he could see darkness forming around her.

_"No, no, no, no…" __M'gann thought, stepping forward. "__We have to get out of here, now!" __She warned Manhunter, turning on him, eyes wide. _

"No. Duh." Raven said, not noticing the glare from Robin. Well, either that or she ignored it.

_"No, we have to end this…now."__ And then the Martian grabbed her and punched her in the stomach. She began to cry from the shock and a spike appeared from her back. _

"Wait? Beast Boy asked. "What's he doing?"

_M'gann's crying face appeared on screen and then…it switched to her, waking up. _

"Wait, what?"

_She sat up and looked around. There was Robin, Wally, Artemis, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. _

"Robin, what's going on?" Starfire asked.

"It was a simulation. A test. They'll explain it." He replied. She nodded and turned back toward the screen.

_She sat up and looked around completely. _

_"Your all alive!" She exclaimed, smiling slightly. The screen turned to Robin, who wore a black shirt and blue sweater. He was sweating and his sunglasses were on. He looked confused, as if someone just woke him from being asleep for a few years and were telling him everything. Well, that, or that the fact that he thought he was dead. _

_He looked so devoid on any emotion. _

Everyone- minus Robin -frowned.

_Martian Manhunter and Batman stood behind him. Manhunter gripped his forehead. "What happened back there?" Batman asked, putting a hand on the Martian's shoulder. _

_"The…exercise…it all went wrong," The man said. _

_"Exercise?" Robin asked in disbelief. _

_"Try to remember," Batman said. "What you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the six of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in-" _

Everyone's face dawned on what happened. Raven figured out what happened with Miss M and frowned. She had nearly doomed them all.

_"-What you didn't know is that it was a trained for failure exercise-" _

"That sucks…" Cyborg muttered.

_"-no matter what the team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse-" _

"That really sucks…" Beast Boy muttered, staring at Robin.

_"-still, you were aware nothing was real. Including the deaths of the entire Justice League." _

_Manhunter stepped up. "That is why you hardly grieved. Even when wolf was disintegrated before your eyes. But all that changed when Artemis died." _

_Wally onscreen frowned and he looked at the blonde archer, who was staring at the floor. _

_"Though consciously Miss Martian knew it was not real, her subconscious mind could not make that distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise and he subconscious took control making all of you forget too." _

"Dude, that really sucks!" Beast Boy exclaimed, standing up. "I mean, you all really thought you were dying…failing…" Cyborg nudged him and pointed toward Robin, who was lost in memories staring at the floor.

_"I...I'm so sorry!" M'gann exclaimed. _

_"This isn't her fault! Why didn't you stop the exercise!" Superboy exclaimed, staring at Manhunter. "We tried, but M'gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis, who would have awakened upon her death was so convinced she had passed that she slipped into a coma." _

Raven shook her head. To much raw power from the Martian.

"Dude…" Beast Boy muttered.

_"I realized I would have to risk control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within." _

"That would be hard." Raven muttered, putting the pieces together.

_"But upon entering I was overwhelmed-" _

"Whelmed…" Robin muttered. "Why aren't you just whelmed…"

_"-with your emotion. There was to much…noise to think clearly. To remember why I was there. The deaths of Aqualad and Superboy helped. But only when the mother ship exploded and Robin and Kid Flash were silenced-" _

They flinched. That word….

silenced.

_"-my mind was clear enough to remember my true purpose. To shock M'gann out of the exercise. Before your coma's became permanent." _

Robin winced. Being in a coma would be the worst thing for him. So close to seeing his parents…yet so far away.

_"My apologies. I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous…"_

_"…so damaging." _

_And the screen went black. _

"That was…bad." Starfire said. "Star, that was the understatement of the year." Cyborg said, staring at her. "Robin, are…you alright?" Raven asked. Everyone else looked up. Robin was staring at the floor, thinking. He looked up suddenly, after a few moments, as if he had only just heard her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just lost in thoughts. I never got to ask…" His voice trialed off as he wandered into his thoughts again.

"Another clip, I hope that this one isn't as…"

"Disturbing?" Raven offered to the green skinned boy. He nodded. "Yeah, disturbing." He muttered and shivered.

_The screen showed Robin, Speedy and Kid Flash. _

_"I am uber bored. Wanna go do something?" Kid Flash asked and the suddenly disappeared, reappearing in regular clothing. _

_Robin stared at him and then brightened. "I have an idea!" He cackled and Wally and Speedy, now Roy Harper, shared a glance. "Uh, I don't want to know. Never mind. Last time you had an idea and we were bored; we made a list of ways to kill each League member five times should the go rouge. Uh, not thanks!" Wally exclaimed. _

"You did that?" Cyborg asked in disbelief.

Robin snickered and nodded. "Yeah, five different ways. Except from Martian Manhunter. Martians can really only be killed one way. So we figured five different scenarios for it," was the reply.

Cyborg turned back toward the screen, wide eyed.

_Robin snorted and he turned to Roy. "Come on, admit it. You guys didn't even know there were that many ways to kill Superman!" _

_Neither boy replied, thinking of the fifteen ways to kill Superman. Who knew. _

_"That's what I thought." _

Raven rolled her eyes. "You're snarky, aren't you?"

Robin shrugged. Yeah, probably.

_Roy sighed. "Alright, what's your idea Dick?" _

_"Ding Dong Ditching." _

"You are not going to do that, are you?" Beast Boy squeaked and turned to face Robin, who had a poker face on.

Starfire, on the other hand, was trying to figure out what Ding Dong Ditching was. Cyborg leaned over and quickly explained it to her. She nodded in understanding and then laughed at the thought of Robin doing that.

_"That actually not a bad idea…" Wally said and turned to Roy who didn't looked to skeptical about it. Dick grinned. "Oh yeah, and I know the perfect house!" _

_"Alright, one house though-" _

_"Three actually. Yours, mine, and Wally's." Dick grinned, pleased with himself. Roy looked at Wally, who stared at Dick, who grinned at Roy. _

_"I say we do it," Roy said, a grin creeping up on his face. Wally frowned and then shrugged, smiling as well. "Heck why not!" _

Raven groaned, this was not going to go over well.

Robin was trying not to smile.

_"Sweeet!" Dick cackled, dragging out the 'e' and he grinned. "I'll take my bike, KF'll run and Roy will follow on his bike. Wally's first. Is your Aunt Iris there?" Dick turned toward him and frowned, shooting him a look that said 'She better be there.' _

"You look so evil," Beast Boy said, staring up at the younger Robin.

Robin, the older one, rolled his eyes.

_Wally held his hands up in defense. "I'll call and tell her-" _

_"Don't. We don't want her to suspect anything. Dick, you sure Alfred won't answer the door?" Roy asked. Dick grinned. _

_"Positive. He's in England right now, I made sure-" _

"How did you make sure?" Cyborg asked. Robin shrugged. Cyborg shook his head and turned back toward the screen.

_"-and everything. Come on. I really want to go!" He grinned and took out some keys, running toward the garage. Wally looked at Roy, seeming mildly confused. "He's thirteen. How does he have a motorcycle, drive it, and do it legally?" _

_Roy stared after Dick and then turned to Wally. _

_"No, clue." _

Suddenly, two flashes of light appeared and left, in their place, Wally and Jinx, the older ones. "Hey guys!" Jinx exclaimed. Wally grinned. "Sup, what'd we miss?"

And then, once more, they were overwhelmed with the clips running through their heads.

Jinx grasped her head and then turned to Wally. "I just…I just saw you and Robin die…" She muttered. Wally blinked and then looked at her. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her close. "It was fake," He muttered and then kissed her on the lips. She smiled and nodded before the two turned toward the screen.

"My…eyes," Beast Boy muttered, shooting Robin a sideways glance, thinking of when he had seen Wally and Artemis kiss. Robin rolled his eyes beneath the mask.

"Ready to continue?"

"Yep!"

_The screen now showed Dick, Roy and Wally speeding down the road toward Central City. Dick and Roy were obviously racing and Wally was going half speed next to them, enjoying it very much. _

_"You guys are slow," he muttered and then zipped off. _

_"I'm killing him later. You want to help?" Dick asked Roy. _

_"Sure, we can have sandwiches later." _

_"Sweet. With marshmallow fluff?"_

_"And peanut butter. Yeah." _

"I feel oddly uncomfortable on how you guys are discussing killing me," Wally said dryly but jokingly. Robin smirked and turned away, still grinning.

"Peanut butter and marshmallow fluff? What's that?" Beast Boy asked, looking between the two.

They turned to stare at him, stunned.

"How do you not know what that is?" Wally asked.

Beast Boy shrugged.

_They dropped their vehicles in the woods, meeting Wally there, who was eating a granola bar, and then walked the rest of the way into Central City. Of course, Wally's house was on the other side of town, so they would have to walk the rest of the way. _

_"Wally?" A girl's voice said. _

Jinx frowned but then grinned.

_Wally groaned and turned around, Dick and Roy both turned around, confused as well. _

Wally groaned.

_"Wally is that you?" _

_"Jenna, hey. What are you doing here?" Wally asked, rather grimly. A girl appeared. She was wearing shorts and a striped t-shirt and chucks. "Hey! I'm going home! Oh, who are these people?" She stared past Wally and at Dick and Roy. _

Robin scowled.

_"Uh, Jenna, this is Richard and that's Roy-" _

_Roy stepped forward and shook her hand, being very polite. "Pleasure to meet you. How do you know Wally?" He shot said boy and look when he said this. A look that said, 'This better be good.' _

_"Oh! Wally and I are in Algebra 1 together! Well, by Wally! Nice seeing you and meeting you guys!" She giggled and walked away._

_"I didn't even say anything." Dick said, shrugged and turned away. Roy rolled his eyes and then they continued walking. "Jenna is the most annoying and giddy person I've ever met." He groaned. _

Jinx snickered. She sure was opposite of 'Jenna'. Wally looked over and grinned at her expression.

_"Why did she come to talk to you?" Dick asked, he sounded slightly disgusted, but was grinning. _

_Wally shrugged. "I don't know." _

_"I mean, why would anyone from your school want to talk to you?" He went on. _

_Wally looked at him, not impressed. "I don't know. Why would anyone in your school talk to you?" _

_"Oh, they don't talk to the orphaned circus freak. I'm a loner. Come on, hurry up!" _

"Orphaned circus freak?" Raven asked as the team turned to face him. Wally frowned and looked at Robin. Robin stared at Raven and shrugged. "I was the orphaned circus charity freak," He shrugged. "Not that I cared what they called me."

Raven frowned and turned away. That must have sucked.

_Roy and Wally looked at each other and shrugged, then the scene went black. _

"You should have said something!" Jinx exclaimed, glaring at Wally.

"What was I going to say!" He said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Something nice!"

Wally blinked. "Oh… right."

She rolled her eyes.

_The screen now showed a nice neighborhood. The houses were practically cookie-cutter. Except one house, who had a beautifully cut out garden and stone designed walkway. Pink and white and blue flowers grew up front and a rose bush was on a trellis on the side of the house. A nice fence went around it. Roy smiled at Wally when he saw the house. _

_Dick just stared at it. _

"Why are you staring at it?" Cyborg asked, not thinking.

Robin's fists clenched and he said nothing. Wally stared at him warily.

_"Dick, you okay?" Wally asked. Dick looked up and nodded, but something was bothering him. "It's just… it's just what could have been." He muttered. Wally nodded. _

"Oh," Cyborg said, not looking at him. Starfire frowned and put a hand on Robin's shoulder. He didn't respond to her touch as he stared at the floor.

_Roy looked at Dick sadly and ruffled his hair. "Come on, let's have some fun." Roy said and grinned, attempting to lighten the mood. It worked and Dick turned to him, grinning as well. "Yeah, Wally will-"_

_"Yep!" He grinned. "I can't wait to Aunt Iris's face!" _

Jinx rolled her eyes.

_"Whatever, come on." Dick said. The all quickly snuck up the lawn. It was getting darker and Dick was feeling comfortable, his fowl mood now washed away as he and Roy hid behind a bush. Wally snuck up and quickly rapped on the door. Suddenly, he was next to he and Roy. _

_The door opened and a lady with red hair and green eyes like Wally stood there. _

_"Hello?" _

"I can't believe you guys actually did it!" Jinx exclaimed and looked at Robin and Wally. Robin shrugged and stared at the screen while Wally grinned sheepishly and chuckled. Starfire giggled at the look on Dick's face.

_"Anyone there?" she asked. Iris shook her head and closed the door. Wally, Roy and Dick snickered. "Do it again!" Dick encouraged. Wally shrugged and quickly rapped on the door once more before speeding back over to the bush. _

_The door swung open. "If this is a joke," She growled and began walking out to look around. They stopped laughing as she neared the bush. Dick just grinned and slunk into the shadows. Roy cursed and quickly began backing into the backyard. Wally sped away before she could see him. _

"And you guys didn't plan anything?" Beast Boy asked. Robin shook his head. Starfire frowned and she imagined Dick sinking into the shadows, much like Raven (who was thinking about the same thing) and her frown deepened. Just like that and he was gone.

_Iris frowned and moved away, back into the house. _

_The boys met back up again and snickered. "Her face was one of pure fury… let's do this again sometime," Wally snickered. Roy rolled her eyes. _

So did Jinx and Raven.

_"Roy then frowned. "We won't be able to do my house, there's a big party going on there tonight that I forgot about." He looked apologetic but neither Dick nor Wally were convinced. _

_"You didn't forget about it!" Dick exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest and putting his weight on his left leg. "You don't just forget about a party? Is it a charity event or something?" _

_Roy looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, it's a just a real big party that Oliver is throwing. I can call if you want?" He grinned and Dick frowned. _

_"Fine, we'll do the manor. Come on," he muttered. And the screen went black. _

"You sound so disappointed about it," Beat Boy laughed. Robin shrugged (it seemed he was doing this a lot mostly) and stared at the screen. He was frowning but then grinned when he thought about what happened at the manor.

_Then the manor appeared. _

O.O

"That's where you lived friend Robin?" Starfire asked, slipping into her old 'friend' way. "Yeah, it was nice too."

"I would love Gotham City I'm guessing?" Raven asked Robin, but she eyes Cyborg's and Beast Boy's faces.

"It's dark, dirty, and full of people. I'd go 1 out of 3." Robin replied. Raven nodded. Full pf People- eh, no. Dirty- she'd rather not. Dark- oh. Yes.

_"Come on, we can jump the gate. I now all the blind spots. Well, the one blind spots, come on," Dick snickered and led them down the gate. He would sink into the shadows every once in awhile. _

"It's scary how you can do that better than Rae!" Beast Boy shouted. Robin and Raven looked at each other and then Raven turned on Beast Boy. "Shut. Up."

"Your just jealous!" He snickered, sticking his tongue out at her. Raven growled but did nothing, keeping her emotions slightly bottled up.

Robin chuckled internally but shook his head.

_"Alright, do exactly as I do," he instructed and then smirked. He began walking away from the fence and then promptly spun around. He grinned and then ran up to it, placing on foot on the stone and then a hand on the ledge. He jumped over, his feet in the air, the one hand still on the ledge. He remained there for a few seconds before he bent his elbow and sprung up, landing on the other side with a muted thump, his legs bent. _

_"Your turn!" He whispered loudly over the fence. _

Wally turned toward Robin. "And how exactly were Roy and I supposed to do exactly what you did?"

Robin smirked but said nothing.

_Roy suddenly appeared and he jumped over, his bow and quiver out, he used a grappling arrow, and he landed, more loudly, on the green grass. _

_"How was I supposed to do what you did?" He growled. Robin smirked. "You need to get traught-" _

_"Will you stop slaughtering the english language?" _

_"No." _

_"Face Roy, he won't give up." Wally said, dropping himself from the ledge of the stone fence. Dick shrugged. "It's fun. Come on! Slow-pokes!" He called. Roy rolled his eyes and followed._

"You did stop, it seems." Wally pointed out.

Robin frowned but nodded. Wally seriously needed to get whelmed. Wait, where did that come from?

_They walked up to the big oak doors and Dick snickered, then, he knocked on the door and ran over, pushing Wally and Roy away. _

_The door opened slowly, creaking slightly and Bruce Wayne appeared. One hand was hid behind the door, where the taser was. _

"Taser?" Cyborg asked.

Robin nodded.

_"Hello?" Bruce asked, looking around. His eyes narrowed and he closed the door. _

_Dick snickered and waited a few more minutes behind the bush he found before running back up to the door. _

_Just before he knocked on it, it swung open. Bruce stood there, looking slightly amused. "Ding Dong ditching? Not impressed, you should be better at this." Dick stood there blankly before running off. "We've been found! Abort mission! Retreat!" He yelled and the screen went blank. _

Beast Boy laughed. "That-," He sniffed, "-was funny!"

Robin grinned slightly, thinking of how Bruce had, after he came home the next day from the cave, given him tips on how to correctly Ding Dong Ditch. Best. Conversation. Ever.

"Uh! I wonder what's next!" Jinx giggled and looked over at Wally, how was staring at the floor, frowning. "Something wrong?" she asked, poking him. He turned toward her and smiled. "Huh? No, I'm fine. Just… lost in the memories." He laughed and brought her into a hug. She grinned.

Starfire looked at Robin and he rubbed her shoulder, smiling.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

She frowned. "It is nothing, I'll be fine. It is just… you are so different." She smiled sheepishly. He frowned too and looked away. "Yeah, well, life catches up to you sometimes," he replied and then smiled. "But it's all good now. Come on, I think another video in coming on."

She nodded and looked toward the screen.

_The screen showed Batman and Robin. They were surround by police, obviously this was the remains of the crime screen. Civilians were restricted from entering via 'caution' tape. Robin seemed to be about eight or nine. _

Robin face palmed, knowing what this was.

_Batman was talking with the commissioner. Robin was next to him, staring at the dirty Gotham street. _

_"Can you believe it?" Someone said, pointing at Robin. _

_"He's _nine_," Someone else said. _

Robin gritted his teeth.

_"So young…" A police officer muttered, staring at Robin. _

_"It was Two-Face. He- yes Robin?" Batman looked down from the commissioner to Robin, who was tugging on his cape. _

_"Can we get ice cream?" _

O.o

"Did you seriously just ask the Dark Knight that?" Cyborg asked, staring at Robin, who nodded. "I was craving Ice cream. Cut me some slack, I was nine."

"And just fought Two-Face!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Robin shrugged and Wally just chuckled.

_Everyone stared at Robin with their mouths hanging down to the ground. The commissioner stared at Robin like he was crazy. _

_"Uh…." _

_"Please!" Robin exclaimed, practically begging. _

_"Is that kid crazy?" Someone whispered. _

_"Sure." Batman replied and everyone's mouth almost unhinged and their eyes almost popped out of their heads. _

_"Yes! Can I drive the Batmobile?" Robin asked, tugging on the cape again._

_"No." _

_"But you let me drive it last-!" _

_"Nope, no I didn't. I'll talk to you later commissioner." Batman grabbed Robins hand and walked off to the Batmobile. "Bye!" Robin yelled, waving to the stunned people. And the screen went blank. _

No one could say anything. They were laughing to hard.

And then Robin disappeared in a flash of light.

**Young Justice Time: **

"Man, those were some good nuggets." Wally said, stretching.

"Shut up Baywatch! Another video!" Artemis said, slapping him upside the head to get his attention. He glared at her but turned to the screen.

_It showed Starfire, who seemed to be staring at something blankly. _

_"Haven't you ever wondered what is was like to be Robin?" Beast Boys voice said. _

Robin blinked. This couldn't be good.

_The camera panned out and showed Beast Boy… in Robin's costume._

Wally spit out his Dr. Pepper and laughed. "Oh. Wow. This isn't going o be good!" He laughed harder and even Artemis was snickering. M'gann shook her head but giggled at how Beast Boy looked. Connor and Kaldur exchanged quick glances. But Connor was trying not to smile.

Robin scowled and sunk lower into his chair. Nope, certainly not good.

_"Well, I suppose. But Beast Boy-" _

_"Whoa!" Cyborg called and slowly opened the door to Robin's room. "Why are you in Robin's room? WITHOUT ME!" He laughed and slipped in. When he saw Beast Boy, however, he froze. _

"Cyborg is going to put on the costume! Five bucks!" Artemis said, turning toward Wally. He nodded. "Ten bucks he stops it."

"You. Are. On."

_"Uh, what are you doin'?" He asked. Starfire nodded and looked over at Beast boy. "Uh, being Robin?" Beast Boy squeaked and smiled sheepishly. _

_Cyborg frowned. Starfire and Cyborg looked at each other and then at Beast Boy, who grinned, and then back at each other. Then they shrugged. _

And Robin groaned. Wally snickered.

_The screen went blank and then showed Cyborg, who had on the domino mask (and most likely the rest of the costume) and had wind blowing in his face, as if on a motorcycle. The screen panned out to show Beast Boy messing with something and Starfire was moving the fan for Cyborg, who was, in fact, on a motorcycle. _

"Ha!" Artemis laughed, putting a hand out toward Wally, who scowled. "Ten Bucks!"

He stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a wallet. He opened it and pulled out a ten, handing it to her. She snatched it and nodded, thanking him with silent but mocking words.

_"This is most delightful Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, beaming in Beast Boy's direction, and tilted the fan down for Cyborg. Cyborg grinned and nodded, signaling her to let go. Star complied and then giggled, flying over somewhere._

_Beast Boy looked in one pocket and pulled out a modified birdarang. _

Robin blinked, looking at the birdarangs design. Wally frowned as he watched Beast Boy _attempt _to throw it. It simply fell down.

_"What are you doing?" Raven's voice said, coming from the left. _

Artemis opened her mouth but Wally put a finger up to her lips.

"Don't. Say. A thing."

She smirked but nodded.

_Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire all froze. "Uh, we are being Robin?" Starfire said, making it seem more like a question. Raven's eyebrows went up and she shook her head. "I don't want to know." _

_"Raven you must join us in being Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, flying around the girl in circles. "I never knew it was so much fun to have a cape!" _

"Is it really fun?" Wally asked absent mindedly.

Robin stared at him blankly. "Uh, sure?"

"Swe-et."

Artemis face-palmed.

_Raven watched and looked down as Beast Boy jumped up next to her, Cyborg was on the other side. "Come Rae!" Beast Boy said. "Haven't you ever wondered what it's like to be Robin? _

"Jus because they have my _clothes _on doesn't mean it make them Robin." Robin growled.

Artemis leaned over to Wally. "Party-pooper," She muttered. Waly coughed as to cover up his laughing.

_"No." _

_"Really? You havent?" _

_Raven looked down at Beast Boy and then Cyborg and then Starfire and then forward. She sighed and the screen went blank. _

"What! It just can't _end _there!" Wally exclaimed.

"Shut up Baywatch it's continuing!"

"…Oh."

Artemis rolled her eyes in Wally's direction.

_It showed Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy all eating around a table. It was Pizza and Raven was in a Robin costume too. _

Robin face-palmed. So much for relying on Raven. Wally and Artemis both snickered. M'gann shook her head and giggled. Robin's team in the future was funny, a lot like the TV shows of Earth from Mars.

Connor shook his head and Kaldur was grinning slightly.

_"Robin, may you please pass the salt?" Starfire asked, looking at Beast Boy. "Of course Robin! Here you go!" Beast Boy said and handed her the salt. Starfire beamed and dumped a bit on her pizza. _

"She's ruining it!" Wally exclaimed.

_"I don't know guys," Raven said, leaning back and putting her hands behind her head, her feet propped up on the table. "The mask makes me feel cool." Of course, she hadn't noticed Robin come up behind her. _

Both KF and Robin grinned, both laughing. KF reached his hand out and Robin high-fived it. Artemis tried not to smile but failed when M'gann did. Kaldur shook his head, eyes focused on the screen.

_Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy's faces all went blank as they stared at Robin. _

_"What?" Raven asked and then slowly turned around. _

_O.O_

_She squeaked and was suddenly by Starfire's side. Robin looked down. "Hey, cool, pizza!" He exclaimed and jumped up onto the couch. He took and piece and bit into it. His team just stared at him, the whites of the masks very wide, the black almost gone. _

"Oh, gosh, I wonder how your gonna take this and you jump on the couch and take a bit of the pizza?" Wally asked, clearly disappointed.

_"I don't know," Robin said and bit into the pizza. "The mask makes me feel cool too." And the screen went black. _

"Does it really make you feel cool?" Artemis asked. The team turned on him, curious.

Robin looked at them incredulously. "Well, yeah, doesn't it make you feel cool too?"

Wally and Artemis both nodded instantly. Connor shrugged and M'gann seemed to have to think about it but then she nodded. Kladur shrugged as well but then gave a tiny nod. Zatanna grinned. "Heck yeah it does!" She said and smiled.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and then it was gone.

Robin stood there.

He looked slightly dazed and he grasped his head. "What the-" On instinct he pulled out his bo staff and got in a defensive position.

"Wait…" Zatanna muttered and stepped forward. "Robin!"

YJ Robin looked at her and then back at himself. "What?"

"Not you! Him!" Zatanna said.

TT Robin blinked and then straightened. "I'm in the past, aren't I?"

She nodded.

He sighed and looked at his former teammates. They stared at him, mouths hanging open. "What?" He growled.

"Your…Rob." Wally said.

"Yes."

"But-"

"Forget it. Your watching the future? Teen Titans, my team and all?" Everyone nodded. TT Robin sighed. "Great, who else saw?"

M'gann stepped toward Fifteen year old Robin. "Uh, Batman, Flash, Black-" "Wait, did you say Batman?" He asked, stepping forward. She nodded and he cursed.

"Sorry. Really? Batman? Seriously? Does fate hate me?" He growled and then looked toward the screen. "Wait, your Robin from the future, right?" Artemis asked.

"I believe we've established that." He stated. She glared at him and YJ Robin snickered. "You know what I mean. Why'd you leave?" She stared at him, as did the rest of the team. He frowned and sighed. "Life. There's a video coming on, do you want to watch it?"

Wally leaned over to YJ Robin and Artemis. "Jinx and I were right, he's like Batman, but more swag-"

"Wally!"

"Fine! What else do I say-"

"Umph?"

"Sure!"

"…."

M'gann stepped forward and smiled. "You've grown."

TT Robin's face softened and he straightened slightly. "Hardly, even Star's taller then me." He scowled at this and then frowned and shivered. "Yeah, I'm taller. Nice to see you again M'gann it's been awhile. For, most of you." He said. Kaldur, Artemis, Zatanna, M'gann and Connor all exchanged looks and then stared at the boys face, how blank it was. Wally was staring at his friend and YJ Robin was frowning but glad that he had gotten slightly taller.

"Come on, let's watch the clip."

_"So, where is the district?" Cyborg asked. It showed Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg all standing on the sidewalk. Robin shrugged. "I don't speak Japanese." He seemed very frustrated by this and he scowled at the ground. _

TT Robin face-palmed. He knew exactly what they were going to be seeing.

"Wait, I thought you knew-" Wally began, turning toward TT Robin, who put his hand up. "I know mandarin Chinese, not Japanese."

"Oh."

_"Well, we can just asked for directions!" Beast Boy exclaimed, smirking, as if no one else could _ever _think of this idea. He was over to a man and tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, hi, Sir, can you please direct us to the _**(I don't know the name!) **_district?" Beast Boy asked, smiling kindly. _

_The man, taking no notice that the questioner was green nodded and began giving very intricate instructions. _

"Your doomed, aren't you?" Artemis asked. YJ Robin opened his mouth but let TT Robin go ahead. "Somewhat. I would have preferred Beast Boys instructions then what's about to happen next."

Everyone turned to the screen, intrigued.

_Beast Boy just nodded and smiled, "Uh huh, alright…cool. Thanks!" The man nodded and walked away. Beast Boy slipped up to the team and slumped over. Raven raised an eyebrow at him. _

_"You have no idea what he just said, do you?" Rae asked. _

_"Nope," Beast Boy admitted dejectedly. _

_"Perhaps I may be of assistance?" Starfire asked. _

Robin scowled.

_She walked over and saw a teenager, probably sixteen year old boy, and grabbed him and kissed him. _

O.O T.T

"What is she doing?" Artemis asked. Wally's hand slapped over YJ Robin's eyes, pushing him back in his seat. YJ Robin fell back on the floor with a thump but no one took notice; they were watching the screen. TT Robin's scowl deepened and he slumped over in his chair, arms folded over his chest.

_Cyborg's face= O.O_

_Raven's face= T.T _

_Beast Boys face= O.O_

_Robins face was practically on of pure and utter shock. His cape fluttered behind him on some invisible wind and the whites of his mask were huge. _

"Your face!" Wally laughed, indicating toward both Robins, who glared at him. Zatanna frowned at Starfire. Robin was right there, or did she not care?

_She kissed him for a few more seconds before letting go and speaking in rapid Japanese. The boy looked at her, dazed and then pointed in another direction. He spoke back and she grinned, slipping away. _

"That poor boy!" M'gann said. TT Robin stared at her like she was crazy.

_"I have found the correct way to go," Starfire said, grinning happily like she hadn't just kissed some random boy off the street in Tokyo. _

_"Star, what was that?" Robin asked. _

_"My people in instantly learn any language through lip contact! Is this not fantastic!" She exclaimed, pointing toward her lips. _

"That girl, no offence M'gann, is way to overly peppy." Artemis said and Zatanna nodded. M'gann shrugged but frowned, staring at Starfire, her thoughts going along with Zatanna's slightly.

_"Awesome!" Cyborg said and marched in the direction the boy pointed. _

_Robin's cape flopped over his, concealing his costume and he smiled grimly. "Great, Star." He muttered and the screen went black. _

And then there was a flash of light. Two flashed of light.

**6751 words, not counting this AN. And 19 pages on word. Wow. **

**Now, first, sorry I didn't update. I wanted to on Wednesday but it was my Birthday so I figured Thursday but nope! We went over to my grandparents! Friday I had my cousin over and Saturday, well, we were in the yard at my grandparents house working and our internet was down. Sooo…sorry. Anyway, review? **

**Check out my one-shot 'Dad' please, I need feedback! **

**And review on this story too. **

**Browniesarethebest hoped you liked! **

**-Fighter1357**

**P.S: Wow, 128 reviews, lets get it up to 145, please? **


	11. Chapter 11: Tokyo

**Who here agrees I'm a jerk? All in favor? **

**Warning: Contains and almost kissing scene and an apology at the end. **

**Chapter 11: **

**Young Justice time:**

Roy and Batman.

TT Robin's eyes widened and he slipped into a shadow. Yeah, the room was all white but he was a batz, he always managed to find a shadow. Batman merely blinked and said nothing, knowing where he was. Roy looked a little surprised but after a few moments of explaining there was no issue.

"So, Robin's future, eh?" he asked and grinned. Wally nodded. "Oh. Yes." Roy's grin got wider, until, of course, he saw Robin, older Robin, slip from the shadows. He seemed rigid, like all of a sudden he didn't want to be there. Wally grinned and ran over, grabbing his arm. "Roy, meet older Robin. Robin meet-"

"Wally, I know who Roy is. He's on Titans east," grumbled Robin, who was avoiding looking at Batman, who noticed this, of course, and was simply staring at his older son. Roy looked, only slightly, confused. "Titans East? What's that? A movie?"

Robin scowled. "I am the leader of the Teen Titans. We're in the west, in Jump City and there's Titans east, in Star City I believe-"

Roy frowned, as did Batman (mentally, he still looked like nothing fazed through his thick skull).

"And your on a team with Wally and his girlfriend Jinx-"

"Whom we've already met!" Wally interrupted.

Robin shot the speedster an irritated glance but he nodded. "Yeah, and a few others and then they're honorary Titans. Gnarth, Kole, Tram, the Russian dude, I'm not even sure what his name is, and a few other people. If we need help we get them. On my team is Cyborg- half robot-half human, Starfire- warrior alien princess, Raven- half human-half demon-"

"What!" Everyone yelled, but Robin just smirked.

"-and Beast Boy- the changeling. And me, the only full human." He scowled, like this slightly irritated him and Roy noticed that older Robin was… different.

Artemis and YJ Robin high-fived. "Aw yeah, all human charade!" Artemis said, grinning. Even TT Robin cracked a smile. YJ Robin grinned. "Oh yes!"

They both laughed and TT Robin grinned.

"Shouldn't a video come on soon?" Wally asked. TT Robin straightened and then scowled. "If it's going to be as bad as the last time… I can only begin to guess what this next one is…" he skulked and scowled, looking up at the ceiling as if it was all it's fault.

"Hey, look. A note," Artemis said and picked it up. "It says, 'Whatever Robin, we all know they want to see the kiss.' Oh. Yes." She grinned and TT Robin's face went red. Wally burst out in laughter and M'gann smiled. Roy blinked. "Kiss?" He asked, staring at the older teen version of his friend.

"Uh huh. In Tokyo, on a skyscraper… after I got arrested… I think."

Batman looked up, straightening. "Arrested?" He asked. TT Robin scowled and wouldn't meet his glance. "Yeah, I was accused of killing someone-"

YJ team and Roy looked at each other.

"-falsely accused too. I, uh, broke out."

Everyone stared at him and he scowled and lashed out, "Well! What did you expect me to do? Just sit there and let the city get destroyed!" His fists were balled up in anger and his teeth gritted.

Roy put his hands up. "Alright-"

"New video!" M'gann yelled, hoping to break off an argument.

That cut the archer off.

_Robin was interrogating, or so it seemed, a man clad in a pink and blue suit. _

"That's not manly. Pink and blue, nu uh, Black? Uh huh." Wally muttered to himself. TT Robin rolled his eyes along with Artemis.

_"I belong in Tok-yooo!" The man said. _

_Robin on screen scowled and leaned forward, placing his hands on the table. "Then why are you here?" He snarled. _

"Dude, you sound angry." Wally said, turning toward both Robin's. YJ Robin shrugged and TT Robin looked at him. "I do? Really, I hadn't noticed."

Artemis snickered.

_"You attacked my home, endangered my friends! And if your going to see tomorrow, your going to tell me why!" _

Batman's eyes narrowed behind his cowl and he frowned. Connor looked up at TT Robin. "Were you really…" his voice faded off however as he stared at the fifteen year old, who shrugged. "Yes and no. Probably get Star or something to hang him off a building… or I'll do it."

Connor nodded. Roy looked over. "Really?"

"Do I sound like I'm kidding?"

"Touché."

_And the screen went blank. _

"That was it?" Wally asked, standing up and then glaring at TT Robin. "You said-"

"I said I can only begin to guess, or something like that. And another one is coming on."

They all turned toward the screen.

_"The comic book place? I thought you were leading us to a place where Brushogun might be!" Robin exclaimed, looking irritated. _

"Who?"

"Some evil guy…duh."

T.T "Well, I figured that much out!"

"Really Wally? Because, you didn't act like it."

-_- "Whatever…"

_"Hello! Diezo said he's not real, remember? As long as we're here, we got to take the tour!" Beast Boy exclaimed and then smacked straight into the glass doors. Starfire flew up, frowning. "The sign says closed," she shook her head. _

"Since when did she learn Japanese?" Batman asked. TT Robin didn't reply and merely stared at the screen. YJ Robin looked up. "She kissed some random guy off the street and learned it," as if this summed everything up, he looked back at the screen.

Batman's internal look and thoughts: T.T That cleared everything up.

_"AHH! NO FAIR!" Beast Boy growled, glaring at the door and then began banging his fists on it. _

_Robin, who the camera switched too, was staring at him blankly. "Come on… let's just… go home." _

"OH MY GOSH! IS THE GREAT BOY WONDER GIVING UP!" Wally yelled, getting in TT Robin's face. The boy scowled. "Yes, he was."

"What?"

"I said yes."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

T.T "I hate that answer."

"Don't we all, Wally?" Artemis asked, frowning at the screen. Wally pouted and his shoulders fell slightly from disappointment. TT Robin was smirking internally however, and was feeling good. YJ Robin was grinning as well, much to the teams confusion.

_Cyborg blocked Robin, who had turned around. "Are you out of your spiky head little mind!-" _

"Lol." Artemis said. M'gann looked at her confused. "Doesn't that mean Lot's of love?" Artemis looked at her. "Laugh out loud too. I mean both of them. Spiky head little mind, go Cyborg."

TT Robin scowled and nimbly touched his hair. Did he put to much gel in it?

"I mean. I agree, you put way to much gel in it. You remind me of Grayson from school, Richard Grayson. He has like, a truck load of the stuff in his hair."

YJ Robin and Batman both stiffened slightly but TT Robin shrugged. "Eh, whatever."

_"-We're in Tokyo! We gotta look around, see the town!" He held up a camera, grinning wildly. He took a picture and the camera flashed in his face. Robin blinked and shook his head. _

_"Yeah, I agree! After all, that's what vacations are for!" Beast Boy said and followed Cyborg out. "Whatever." Raven said and followed as well. Robin stared after them and Starfire flew by, grabbing his arm and giggling. Robin's mask widened. _

_"They are no longer looking for me-" A voice said. _

Kaldur frowned and shook his head. Robin should have stuck with his instincts.

_"-but I will be watching them…" _

"That's never good." Artemis said, shaking her head, thinking something along the same lines of Kaldur.

_And the screen went to another clip. It showed Starfire playing a guitar game. Robin was watching blankly behind her as she danced and giggled. He just stood there and suddenly tons of boys were there, watching her and the little bird looked irritated. _

"OOOOH! Someone's jealous!" M'gann giggled. YJ Robin blushed a deep red and TT Robin slumped over in his chair. "M'not."

_And now most of the boys were taking pictures. _

"Okay, maybe I am." TT Robin muttered under his breath. Connor nodded, hearing him and completely agreeing. Wally wouldn't stop flirting with the green Martian.

_And then she won the game and everyone cheered and a mini anime chi-bi Robin went flying out of the way. _

No comment.

_Then Starfire took off the helmet and grinned, giggling and flying around. Robin watched her with a blank face and then smiled. _

_And now the screen switched again, Robin and Starfire were sitting on top of a building. They both leaned over to each other. _

_"Hi," Robin grinned. _

_"Greetings." Starfire replied. _

"Oh gosh, this is going to be so cheesy." Artemis muttered and watched as TT Robin slunk over in his chair. M'gann squealed and Wally was looking hungry for it to continue. YJ Robin was a deep red and then:

"Robin, you can't watch this!" Wally yelled and tackled him, putting a hand over his eyes. Robin struggled against him. "Man! Get off KF!"

"No, you're to young! Your innocence will not be destroyed!"

"KF! It's not like anything bad is going-"

"AHHHHHHHHH! DOOOON'T SAAAAAY IIIIITTTT!"

"Quiet!" Batman snapped a the two, who were all of a sudden in their seats.

_"Starfire?" _

_"Yes, Robin?" _

Zatanna closed her eyes and muttered a curse. Crap.

_"You know you're my… best friend, right?" _

Artemis didn't look impressed as she looked at the fifteen year old, one eyebrow raised. "Best friend?"

TT Robin mumbled something unintelligible and the blonde archer smirked.

_"And you are mine." _

"Awww… shay."

"What?"

"It's like the German word for cute or adorable."

"What's with all these German words? Jager, shay. What's next, schnitzel**[1]**?"

"Like the meat?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh… yeah. You just said it."

"Wally, Artemis, quiet," Kaldur demanded. They both nodded and looked down.

_Their hands moved closer together. "I never want anything to get in the way of that." Robin said. _

"Did anything?" M'gann asked. Robin frowned. "Well, Red X did."

"What's Red X."

"Not something you want to know." TT Robin replied. Batman frowned, sensing something wrong. "Uh, Robin? May I?" She pointed to her head and then his. He shrugged and then his mask narrowed. "Only what I show you." She nodded and suddenly her eyes were glowing white. She fell back in surprise and Connor caught her, sending TT Robin a look.

M'gann came to and she stared at TT Robin in shock and slight betrayal. "Robin… why would you do that?"

Roy looked up. "What? What did he do?"

"M'gann, it was for a good reason."

"Did you catch him?"

"No."

"And you lost their trust."

"Yes."

"I don't think that's a good reason."

He opened his mouth but said nothing. Batman stared at him and the Martian, eyes narrowed.

_"Nothing ever will." Starfire replied. "I know." Was the simple reply. "Then… we have nothing to fear." And they both leaned closer, closer. And then Robin's eyes widened and he leaned away. _

_"Fear! Sycotech was afraid of someone! Terrified." He grinned. _

Zatanna silently thanked whoever. So close.

"Dude… you just ruined a perfectly good moment." Wally remarked, shaking his head, eyes closed; clearly disappointed. YJ Robin was so red, the red on Flash's suit looked dull.

_Starfire leaned away, looking disappointed. _

_"And who ever they are, they're here in Tokyo." He stood up and looked around the city. "Everyone may think Brushogun is a myth, but to Sycotech, he was real. _

_"But, even if he is real, Commander Dizo and his troopers can surely handle-" _

_"If they can handle it, then what are we doing here?" _

_"I… believed us… to be having the fun." Starfire turned away, eyes closed and hands linked together. _

"Aw, she was believing to be having the fun!" Artemis said. Robin glared at her and she instantly backed down. Zatanna snickered.

_"There's nothing fun about looking like a bunch of stupid kids! We're heroes Starfire, we don't take vacations, we don't make mistakes and we don't have time for-" He turned around, greeted by Starfire's green gaze. _

_"For… what?" _

_They stood there, staring at each other with intensity. _

"Yeah Robin, for what?"

TT Robin growled and YJ Robin looked thoughtfully at his future self.

_"For this." _

"Aw, he said it."

"Shut up, Baywatch!"

"Whatever."

_Starfire walked over and grabbed his arm. _

_"Must we always be heroes? Are we capable of nothing else?" Robin frowned and looked away. "Can we not, for a few moments, be something more?" She moved her hand to his cheek, staring at his mask. _

_He moved her hand away. _

Wally groaned and Zatanna silently did a happy-happy-joy-joy dance in her head.

_"No, we can't. A hero is what I am. If you don't like it-" _

_"Robin." _

"I… am an idiot." TT Robin said, face-palming.

"Yes, yes…you…are."

"You watch to much Phineas and Ferb, Baywatch."

"What-ever."

Artemis rolled her eyes, as did YJ Robin.

_"I like it more than you will ever know." And with that she slowly backed away and flew off, Robin watching her. _

_It showed Starfire, wiping her tears away and the screen went black. _

"You screwed up… big time." Wally said.

"Shut up, Baywatch." TT Robin replied, scowling.

**Teen Titans time: **

Just as BB was about to pop another chicken nugget in his mouth he looked down and dropped it, looking horrified. He gulped. "Was I eating that the entire time just now?"

Raven nodded.

"Yep and that is called cannibalism and is frowned upon in the modern era." She remarked, staring as he began hyperventilating. "Fighter1357! Please, make a bathroom appear!" He yelled.

"A note!" Cyborg yelled. "It say's, 'It's your own stupid fault and a bathroom door just appeared behind you.'" He looked up and pointed, shaking his head. Beast Boy ran toward it, holding his mouth.

They waited.

"You knew, didn't you?" Cyborg asked Raven, smirking. Raven shrugged. "Eh, I was waiting for him to figure it out." He nodded and looked at the door, Beast Boy coming out, looking woozy and slightly disgusted. Wally chuckled at his expression.

"Gross." He muttered and then straightened, glaring at Raven. She smirked and shrugged and then pointed to the screen.

_It showed Artemis… in a Gotham Academy School uniform. _

"She went to his school?" Cyborg asked. "Huh, weird."

Wally frowned and stared at Artemis on screen. She did?

_She walked forward and then grabbed at the edges of her skirt, pulling them down. The blonde looked around and scowled, obviously feeling uncomfortable. _

_"Hi, I'm Bette Kane, your student Advisor. Your Artemis." She said this as a statement and not a question. Artemis looked at her weirdly and nodded. "I'm Artemis… but you, uh, already knew that." _

"Really?" Raven remarked. Jinx snickered.

_Suddenly, a boy with sleeked back hair and bright blue eyes ran up and grabbed her, holding up a phone with a camera._

"That's not…" Cyborg breathed.

"Oh, but it is." Beast Boy said mysteriously.

Wally stared at little Robin, or Dick, and smiled. He missed him sometimes.

"Shut up, grass stain."

_"We'll laugh about this someday." He grinned and took the picture. The screen now showed it. Artemis looked completely clueless and the boy was grinning real wide. Then, he grinned and slipped away. _

"Wow, Robin, wow."

"Nice!" Wally laughed and JInx snickered as well. Man, Robin was cool when he was younger.

_"What was that?" _

_"Oh, just freshmen. Ignore him." _

BB grinned and laughed, pointing toward the screen. "Haha!"

_The screen switched to Dick and a red-head girl. _

"Wassup with Robin and red-heads?" Beast Boy muttered to himself. Cyborg snickered, while both Raven and Starfire glared at him. As did Jinx and Wally merely ignored him.

_"Dick, what just happened?" The girl asked, glaring in the direction of Artemis and Bette. "Eh, just being friendly to the new girl!" Dick exclaimed, playing with something on the phone as they walked off and the screen went black. _

"Oh, Dick! Yes, why must you be nice to the new girl!" Beast Boy exclaimed, falling over dramatically while wiping his hand across his forehead. Everyone rolled his or her eyes.

"New video!"

"Oh, this can't be good. It already has Robin and Kid Flash in it." Raven said, glaring at the screen.

_"Hey! KF!" Robin yelled, walking over to the fifteen year old. _

_"Yeah?" _

_"There's something on your face!" _

"But, there's nothing on his face though?" Beast Boy said, looking confused. Everyone shrugged. Wally scowled. Oh yeah, how could he forget this?

_And then Robin punched him and said in a deep voice, "It was pain!" _

T.T

"Really?" Raven asked, chuckling. There's something on your face… it was pain! Cyborg was shaking his head, however, but was grinning, as was Beast Boy. Jinx turned toward Wally, one eyebrow raised. "You fell for that?"

"Yes?"

"Wow."

He grinned sheepishly in response.

_"Hey, KF!" _

"Oh dear."

_Kid Flash looked over at him warily. "Yeah?" _

_"I made you a pie!" _

_"Really? Oh, what flavor?" _

_"Pie flavor!" _

_And the screen went blank. _

As did their faces.

"Really, Robin. Pie Flavor?" Raven remarked, shaking her head. Wally chuckled and then frowned. He really had been expecting a pie. Starfire smiled slightly at the young boys sense of humor and Cyborg and Beast Boy were laughing.

"Hey look, a note. It says, 'Hi!' That's it." Raven said in her monotone. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing what to think.

_Robin was sitting at a lunch table, looking down at his nice sandwich and then looking up at the red head. "Hey, Babs?" He asked. _

_She looked up and smiled. _

_"Yeah?" _

_"I'll be right back, okay?" _

_She nodded and smiled, watching him as he walked out of the lunch room. Her smiled faded, however, once he disappeared for good out of the door. He head fell on the table. "Oh, Dick, you are so clueless!" _

Starfire glared at the girl dubbed Babs. Wally shook his head.

_Bette and Artemis slid in the seats next to her, grinning and squeezing her together. _

_"Clueless?" Bette asked. _

_Babs nodded. _

_Artemis sighed and patted her in the back. "Eh, we'll slap the clueless out of him and then you'll make your move!" _

Starfire scowled. "They didn't hit it out of him hard enough."

Everyone: T.T O.o

_The screen went black and then switched to Dick at his locker, putting in the combination. The locker opened and it showed the view point from inside the locker, looking at Dick from inside the locker. He was moving things around his locker and putting and taking books around. _

_"Hey! Grayson!" A voice said behind him. _

_Dick froze and scowled, not pleased with the voice. _

Everyone frowned and watched closely. Wally's frown was more pronounced as he leaned into his seat, brow furrowed. Rob never told him that he had been bullied.

_Suddenly, the locker door slammed shut and Dick whirled around, only to be greeted by three big, burly boys. They all wore the Gotham Academy Uniform but it didn't fit them well. One, the main one, had blonde hair and nasty blue eyes- the exact opposite of Dick's. The other's had brown hair and eyes. _

Everyone's eyes narrowed even further, knowing what was happening.

Stupid bullies. Wally growled and Jinx's eyes flashed pink.

_The blonde kid slammed Dick up against the lockers by his neck. Dick instinctively put his hands up to the bigger boys ones. "Darner! Let me go!" _

"He better let him go," Cyborg snarled. Everyone else nodded.

_Darner laughed, as did his loonies behind him, and he got up in the smaller boys face, chuckling darkly as the boy struggled. "Aw! Is little circus charity freak to weak!" _

"He could kick your-"

"BB! Shut up! He can't fight back, they can't know he's Robin!" Cyborg snapped, angered by the boys on screen. Beast Boy nodded and slumped over, irritated.

_Dick gritted his teeth and struggled harder. The three boys laughed as he did so, teasing and probing him. "Is circus charity freak sad about his parents!" Darner teased. Dick froze c__ompletely and Darner knew he hit a sore spot. _

"Oh no."

Wally shook his head and a low growl emmited from his mouth.

_"Yeah!" Another boy said. "Did they scream when the fell?" He laughed and high-fived the third boy. "Yeah, did you try to save them? You failed circus freak. You failed to save them!" _

_Darner sneered and suddenly, Dick's fist connected with his face. Darner flew back against the other lockers. The two boys stared at Dick in surprise. _

"Crap… should I feel sorry for him?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes." Everyone replied. He nodded. "Did they seriously say that about his parents?" Raven growled, eyes glowing red. Starfire was screaming in her native language and Cyborg was glaring. Wally was taking it calmly, but on the inside he was screaming.

_Dick walked over to Darner and punched him in the face and continued punching him. The two other boys were knocked off when they tried to save their leader. Dick just kept punching. _

_"Don't. Talk. About. My. PARENTS!" He screamed, punching him over and over. Darner know had a bloody nose and a bruise was one his cheek. _

_"Dick!" A female voice yelled, Babs, and she appeared with Bette and Artemis. Babs and Artemis pulled him off the boy. Dick was still fighting them, yelling out in a forgein language. Bette helped him back and Darner quickly scrambled away. _

Raven calmed down, shaking her head.

_"Dick, Dick! Calm down! What happened?" Babs asked, leaning over him as he slid down the locker walls. He had tears in his eyes and he wiped them away. "He… he asked about my parents. Whether they screamed. Said it was my fault that they died, that I couldn't save him." _

Cyborg's hands curled into fists and suddenly he stood up and punched the wall next to him. Pieces fell off and he suddenly looked a lot less futile. Raven was shaking her head, muttering calming effects under her breath.

Starfire had already blown up two chairs and Beast Boy simply glared.

_Artemis stood up and stared lividly down the hall where Darner disappeared. "Oh, he is so going to get it! When I find him, I swear I-" _

_"No, Crock, it's okay. I…-" he wiped more tears away but they kept coming. Babs smiled weakly and pulled him into a hug. Bette put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Artemis glared down the hall. _

_And the screen went black. _

**Well, uh, sorry I didn't update. **

**I have a new story, 'A Growing Robin', that I got sidetracked to. The creative juices were just flowing and if you absolutely adore Robin, I'd read it. It had everything to do with Robin! Yay! (::) Cookie if you review! If you put a cookie in your review I'll know you read the authors note! **

**So, uh, anyway, sorry. And I hope you forgive me! And you way surpassed my asking of '145' reviews. Wow! 158! Just 11 away from passing my impossible story and only at 11 chapters. **

**You guys are simply amazing! **

**-Fighter1357 **

**P.S: Please read the new story if you want to know what the big hold up was and what all the fuss was about. **


	12. Chapter 12: Park

**Chapter 12: **

**Teen Titans time:**

"That sucked!" Voice Beast Boy, glaring at the screen. Everyone nodded and waited for the next video to appear. It did.

_The screen showed eight year old Robin, or Dick, and Bruce at the park. _

Wally snickered. "Wow, Dick, wow."

"Is he not adorable?" Starfire squealed, smiling big and clasping her hands together, floating in the air. Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at each other and snickered and Raven merely rolled her eyes, inwardly admitting that yes… yes he was. Starfire squealed happily and giggled. Jinx and Wally just smiled.

_"Can we go on the swings?" Dick asked. Bruce shrugged at the eight year old and nodded. "You can." Dick grinned and flipped forward toward the swing. Bruce grinned slightly and shook his head, taking a seat on a bench. A lady looked over at him in shock but he ignored her, pulling open a book of the War of 1812. _

"Bor-ing!" Beast Boy called out and was slapped upside the head by an invisible force. He rubbed his head and looked around angrily, but the rest of the team stared at him just as confused. "Probably Fighter1357." Starfire muttered and then looked back at the screen.

_Dick ran to one of the swings and jumped on, grinning to himself. Yeah, he was eight but swinging always reminded him of flying through the air. He began to push himself forward, his legs moving back and forth. Soon, he was going higher than anyone else. _

The team grinned at this, watching Dick as he closed his eyes as he moved upward.

_He swung for a few moments and Bruce would look up occasionally to watch Dick. He grinned once more, only slightly, and turned back to his book and then looked up again. _

_And then, at the peak of height, Dick let go. _

_"Richard!" Bruce yelled, jumping up. Everyone on the playground stared at him as he did a tuck jump and a quadruple flip through the air before coming back down and grabbing a tree branch and flipping around it, landing softly on the grass. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. _

_Bruce ran over and stared down at him, one eyebrow raised and arms crossed over his chest. _

"Wow, Robin. I can't believe he just did that," Wally chuckled. Jinx grinned and looked at the screen at Dick. He was cute and his blue eyes were so enigmatic.

_"Uh, Ta-da?" _

_And the screen went blank. _

Everyone laughed and waited patiently for the next clip.

_Bruce walked into a large study room where a couch was. The TV was on and the show Recess was on at the moment, blaring as TJ ran across the screen yelling for the king of the playground. _

_Honestly, what do kids watch these days? _

Everyone laughed at Bruce.

Wally chuckled. "Wow, I remember that show," he blinked, "that was such a long time ago. Do they still air it?"

Starfire and Raven stared at him like they had no clue what he was talking about; they didn't. Cyborg and Beast Boy shook their heads at the speedster. Naw, now kids had some random crap and, like, the eighth season of Spongebob.

_Bruce walked around the couch and then stopped, staring at something. He also neglected to know that Alfred had walked in with a blanket. _

_Dick was passed out on the couch with Batman footie pajamas on. _

O.O

"OH MY GOSH!" Cyborg yelled, laughing his head off. He fell over, holding his stomach as he stared at the screen. Beast Boy was laughing along with him. Starfire awed at the sight of young Dick asleep, clasped her hands together and tilted her head to the side, cooing. Raven and Jinx merely smiled while Wally was trying his best to regain himself.

Honestly, it was funny.

_Dick was completely asleep. His black hair was tousled and to the side of his closed eyes. His head was turned to the side and the Batman pajamas were nicely suited on him. They were footie pajamas and Bruce simply stared at him blankly. _

"Batman footie pajamas…. HA!" Beast Boy laughed.

_"Alfred? What is this?" Bruce asked, turning toward the butler and then looking back at Dick. Alfred scoffed._

_"I have know idea what your talking about!" _

_And the screen went blank. _

Everyone laughed, even Raven; though, her's sounded to be more of a chuckle. "That was funny!" Starfire exclaimed. "But he was adorable!"

"What do you think we'll see next?" Beast Boy asked, turning to face the team, Wally and Jinx. Everyone shrugged but looked at Wally expectantly. He shrugged and looked away. "I don't know. There's a bunch of things I can think of but I really don't know," he said and shrugged once more. Everyone frowned and turned back to the screen.

And the screen brightened up, showing a clip.

_The screen showed Robin and Batgirl, in the Batcave. They were laying on the ground, staring up at the ceiling. Batman, cowl off, was at the Bat computer, typing and moving files around. _

_"So! Bored!" Batgirl yelled. Robin sighed dramatically. _

Wally grinned. "Oh yeah, Rob told me about this." Then he froze. He said 'rob' not Robin, as he did most of the time now.

_Bruce looked over and rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. _

"The BAT SMILED! THE WORLD IS ENDING!" Beast Boy yelled, grasping his head and running around like a maniac. Jinx glared at him and snapped her fingers, pushing a chair toward the boy and forcing him to sit in it.

"Oh, sorry."

"Yeah, should be."

Everyone else smiled and turned back to the screen.

_"Train." _

_"Did that," the two bats said. Bruce sighed. "Eat something, homework, clean the Batmobile…" _

_"Nooo!" Batgirl groaned, rolling onto her stomach. Bruce shrugged and then turned back to the screen. Robin sighed once more again and removed his hands from the back of his head and sat up. He looked over at Batgirl, then Bruce, then and ceiling once more and then grinned wickedly. _

_"Hey, Batgirl?" _

"Oh no." Someone said, but no one said anything; not paying attention.

_"Yeah?" _

_"Slap-fest?" _

_"Heck yes." _

_They both sat up and sat crossed legged from each other and then Robin slapped Batgirl across the face and she to him. They continued this for a few moments before it got serious. _

Raven shook her head.

Starfire merely glared at Batgirl.

Beast Boy was laughing, as was Cyborg.

Wally chuckled and Jinx smiled, laughing as well.

_The screen went blank a moment and then switched to the same scene, except Batgirl and Robin were no where to be found. Batarangs and birdarangs flew from one side to the other. _

Everyone shook their heads.

_Bruce spun around in his chair and watched for a moment and Robin went flying across the screen, most likely lunging at Batgirl. There was a scream and a muted thump and than a triumphant cry. _

_Robin walked back onto the screen, pulling Batgirl along. She was hog tied and gagged and her costume had a rip in it. _

T.T

"Wow, Robin, wow. I must say, I am impressed," Wally stated, staring at the screen. Everyone nodded. Starfire's mood seemed to have brightened considerably and she grinned at Robin, beaming.

_Bruce stared at the two and then shook his head, spinning back around in the chair; continuing to type. Robin looked at Batgirl and grinned as she glared up at him. Then he laid her down and began walking away. _

_Batgirl's eyes widened and she quickly worked to remove the tie that gagged her. _

_"RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Robin stopped and turned around. He walked back over and clucked his tongue. _

_"What's the magic word?" He sang in a sing-songy voice. _

Cyborg chuckled. "Spiky head little mind…"

_"Die!" _

_He shook his head. "Nope! Please, but you lost your chance!" And with that he turned and stalked into the elevator, laughing. Batgirl struggled. "Richard! Dick! GRAYSON!" _

_But, alas, the fair maiden couldn't get lose and the screen went black. _

"I like how Batman didn't even help!" Beast Boy laughed. Everyone was smiling. Robin was… funny. He was a ninja, a jokester, a happy kid. What the crap happened?

Cyborg looked over at Beast Boy and nodded. "Same here Grass Stain!" Beast Boy glared at him, obviously unhappy with the nickname but Cyborg merely shrugged and grinned, turning away.

They waited for the next video.

_It was Wally and Robin. They were standing in the living room, obviously laughing about something. _

_Wally was bent over, grabbing his knees. "An… and he's probably like; 'I am vengence! Beware I, the dark knight of Gotham!" He rose up andhis arm around his head, the crook of his arm where his mouth lay, almost a Dracula like manner. _

Wally busted out laughing. "Oh, oh gosh! I remember this!" He laughed harder and everyone paid more attention to the clip.

_Robin laughed. "Good one!" Then he smirked and waited as Wally regained himself. "Look at this one! 'I'M BATMAN!" He had his index fingers by the sides of his head, pointing upward like Batman's cowl. His voice had grown deeper as he said this and it sounded coarse and gruff. _

Laughter echoed through the white room.

_Wally and Robin laughed but Wally's grin faded as he stared up at something. Robin looked at him weirdly. "What-? He's behind me, isn't he?" _

_Wally nodded. Robin sighed, putting his hands down. _

_"Of course he is." _

_And the screen went black. _

**Young Justice Time: **

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Batgirl stood there, blinking.

TT Robin almost fell out of his chair and Artemis stared at Batgirl in shock and YJ Robin just blinked.

Batgirl looked up. "Uh, hello? Batman, Robin? What's going on?" She looked at the two expectantly. Robin and Batman glanced at each other and then Robin walked forward, grabbed her arm, spun her around and led her to a corner of the room. He began to explain everything.

Her eyes began to wonder until they reached future Robin. Then they widened and she just left YJ Robin standing there. She walked over to TT Robin and looked at him. Her hands feel from her hips. "You really are Robin of the future? Aren't you?"

He nodded.

She looked at him. He was taller but only slightly (she smirked internally), a different costume and hair (it was spiked up).

"So, wassup?" She asked cheerfully but YJ Robin tapped her on the shoulder. "You wanna meet the team?"

She nodded and he grabbed her hand, spinning her around. He pointed each one of them out. "Kid Flash- Wally West, Artemis- Artemis Crock-"

"I didn't say you could give away my identity!" Artemis exclaimed. YJ Robin sighed.

"Artemis, say hi to Barbra Gordon!"

Both girls stared at each other blankly before grinning.

"-this is Aqualad- Kaldur, Miss Martian- M'gann M'orzz, and Superboy- Connor Kent and Zatanna Zatarra- Zatanna."

Batgirl waved to them and they all waved back. "So, we're watching your future?" Robin nodded and then Batgirl turned to TT Robin. "So, you're his future self?"

TT Robin nodded. "Yeah."

"Cool."

"Very."

"Video!" Kaldur called out.

_It showed Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven. They were all sitting on the couch. _

TT Robin groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I remember this." His voice was muffled. Batgirl looked up at the screen. He had a new team?

_"Why am I here? I could be looking for Slade clues! But no!" Robin glared at Beast Boy, who grinned. _

"Slade? Whose Slade?" Batgirl asked.

TT Robin opened his mouth to speak but Wally cut him off. "Slade is some villain who seems to be obsessed with getting you as his son/apprentice!" He said cheerfully. Batgirl stared at him in horror and she turned to TT Robin, who was now glaring at Wally. "Is this true?"

He nodded bitterly. "Yeah."

_"Ah! Screw Slade! We're having a Titans Talent show!" He turned toward the team. Robin looked bored and seemed to be wanted anywhere but there. Raven was reading and Cyborg was messing with the controls in his arm. Only Starfire seemed to be excited as she clapped enthusiastically. _

_Beast Boy stared at his team, not impressed. "Aw! Come on guys! Fine, only I'll go! _

_"Robin, this goes out to you!" _

_Robin's head snapped up in worry. "What?" _

_"Yep! It's a song!" _

_Robin groaned. _

As he did now. Wally looked at him attentively. "So, what's the song?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll hear…"

_"Ready?" _

_"No." _

_"Alright then! 'Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid and egg, the Batmobile lost a wheel and the Joker got away, hey!"' _

_Robin groaned. _

Batman and YJ Robin obviously didn't think it was funny. But, of course, YJ, Batgirl, Roy and most likely Fighter1357 did.

_"'Jingle bell, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg, the Batmobile lost a wheel and the Joker got away hey! Dashing through the snow, on a pair of broken skis, over the hills we go, crashing through the trees! The snow is turning red, I think I'm almost dead, I woke up in the hospital with stiches in my head, OH!" _

_He was about to go on, but Robin had gotten up; slapped a hand over his mouth and growled, "Shut up." _

_And the screen went blank. _

**Yeah, Yeah, short YJ side but I ran out of ideas for them to see. The Tokyo official kiss is in the next chapter, or will be, however. **

**So, what'd think? **

**Review please? It only takes ten seconds! :) **


	13. Chapter 13: TO THE BATMOBILE!

**To those of you who have seen The Office… yeah, Robin has one of those moments. ;) **

**And uh... yeah... just read... A lot of talking going on in this chapter... an me with paintball gun... yeah... don't ask... **

**Chapter 13:**

**Young Justice Time: **

Suddenly, there was a flash of light once more. Everyone turned. A man stood there, eye wide.

**Teen Titans time:**

"I wonder what's next… I remember this one time…" Kid Flash's voice faded as he chuckled. Jinx smiled at him warmly and pointed to the screen.

_It showed Batman and Robin the cave. Robin looked to be eleven or twelve. Batman looked over at the boy next to him. "You ready? Two Face escaped," he said. _

Kid Flash stuck his tongue out in disgust, looking angry. "Eh, Two Face. That guys a jerk."

"Really? What happened?" Jinx asked, staring at him in curiosity.

"He kidnapped Rob and tortured him."

Faces: O.O and . (anger)

_"Sure… Batmobile?" Batman nodded. Robin looked thoughtful for a moment. _

"oh dear…"

_"You know, you've never said 'To the Batmobile!'" _

O.O

_"Can you honestly see me saying 'to the Batmobile?"' _

_"Well… no. Can I say it?" _

_"Uh, sure?" _

_"Yes! TO THE BATMOBILE!" _

_And the screen went blank. _

"Wow. I can't believe that's even Robin," Starfire muttered, shaking her head while smiling. Beast Boy looked awe stricken and Cyborg was grinning. Raven was thinking of how Robin was back then. Wally was grinning at 'Rob' and Jinx was laughing.

"New video!" Beast Boy yelled.

_The screen showed Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy. _

_"Whatd'ya wanna do?" Red Arrow asked, looking at Robin and Kid Flash. _

Kid Flash burst out laughing, knowing what happens.

_Robin sat up, grinning. "We should play paintball!" He exclaimed, looking from friend to friend. Kid Flash and Speedy glanced at each other, grinning. Aqualad looked skeptical. _

_"We paint balls?" _

_Robin stared at him, the mask whites wide. "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" _

_And then it went blank. _

O.O T.T

"Really Robin?" Cyborg said and turned toward Kid Flash. "Did he really just pull that on Aqualad?"

Kid Flash smiled, almost sadly, and nodded. "Yeah, yeah he did."

Cyborg chuckled and turned away. Raven just shook her head and Jinx was trying not to laugh. Young Robin was such a troll. Beast Boy was trying not to laugh as well. Starfire, however, looked confused. "I do not understand. Is Aqualad not male? Why did Robin say 'that is what she said?'"

Everyone looked at each other, not understanding how to reply. "Uh… it's an earth thing…" Cyborg said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh…," she muttered, turning away.

"Look, another video!"

_This showed the Young Justice team. Robin looked tired and worn out. _

Kid Flash sat up, looking wary as he glanced at Jinx and then at the screen.

"What happened to Robin?" Raven asked. "He had to fight Batman…" Kid Flash muttered. Everyone stared at him and he sighed. "Justice League were being mind controlled…"

"Oh…let's watch now," Beast Boy muttered.

_Suddenly, a little hologram popped up and said, 'Happy New Year, Justice League.' and music began to play. Kid Flash was standing next to Artemis. _

Jinx stiffened.

_They looked at each other and Kid Flash sighed and he picked her up. "I should have done this along time ago." _

Now the pink haired girls eyes were narrowed.

_"Yeah, you should have." _

_And then they kissed. _

"You went out… didn't you."

"Uh… yes."

"Of course."

"….."

"Love you."

Jinx sighed and kissed him on the cheek, silently fuming in her mind. "Love you too."

Starfire had a bad feeling at the clip went on.

_Connor and M'gann looked at each other and then they kissed_.

A sinking feeling began to worm itself in in the aliens stomach.

_And then it showed Zatanna and Robin. They were standing about a foot apart from each other. Robin was looking in the other direction. And then Zatanna grabbed his shoulder and pulled him over, kissing him. _

Starfire began yelling at the screen. "HOW DARE SHE! MINE! IDIOT!" And a few more words and phrases.

Beats Boy leaned over to Cyborg, who stared at the Tamaranian Princess with wide eyes. "Do you think she'll note that he likes her now?"

"No."

"That's what I thought. "

**Young Justice Time: **

Suddenly, there was a flash of light once more. Everyone turned. A man stood there, eye wide.

TT Robin jumped up. "Slade!" He growled, his bo staff whipped out and he got in a defensive position. No one moved, not even Batman. Slade's eye narrowed. "What is going on?" He growled and suddenly there were two flashes of light. A glass box was around Slade and a girl stood there with a big army jacket on, a red bandana on her head; pulling her brown hair back, and army green cargo pants were on. She had a mask in one hand, one for paintball, and a paintball gun in the other. She looked slightly amused.

Slade looked around the glass box and then at the girl, who turned toward him. "What is this?"

"A box," she replied.

"Wait," YJ Robin said, stepping forward. Slade looked at the younger Robin with a wide eye. "are you Fighter1357?"

The girl beamed, obviously pleased he figured this out. "Yerp! Indeed I am! And your Robin! By the way, where did you get your eye color from? It's epic!" Everyone, even Slade, stared at her like she was stupid. She glared at them, giving them the evil eye. "Don't look at me like that! I'm just saying! Where I come from, your all comics! I knew all of your identities! And yes, even you Slade!"

Slade stepped back, mask eyes narrowed. "How?"

"Comic books… and Wikipedia… and stuff. So, Slade Wilson huh? That's really average!" She grinned at him, showing braces. And he glared at her and TT Robin smirked. "Slade _Wilson_? Really?"

Slade turned to glare at the boy, but Robin didn't flinch. "I wouldn't say anything, my apprentice, for I know yours." Everyone's eyes widened, except for Fighter1357's, she looked bored. TT Robin's makes narrowed and he snapped, "I will never, _ever, _be your apprentice. Get that into your thick head, Wilson."

"Say what you will, Grayson."

They bother glared at each other. Batman glared at the man with an intense bat-glare. No, not Daddy-bats yet but it was getting close to getting there.

YJ Robin stared at Fighter1357. "So, why'd you do this? Are you like a stalker?" Everyone turned to look at the girl. Both Zatanna and Batgirl were glaring at her.

She simply laughed and shook her head. "No, not really, but do you know how many freaking pictures they have of you on Google Images? About 6,730,000 results popped up man."

Robin went rigid as he stared at her. "What?"

"Yeah, pretty funny too. A lot of them are drawn too…" he voice faded and she frowned, thinking of something but then laughed. "Anyway, enjoy the next videos and a surprise at the end!" And with a flash of light, she disappeared.

Artemis looked over at the glass box with Slade, watching as he tried to break it but it seemed to be made of something that looked like glass, but was probably a lot stronger. "That was weird."

YJ Robin was staring open mouthed at the floor. "I feel weird…" he muttered and shivered.

"Come on, another video…" Kid Flash said. TT Robin was glaring at Slade but her turned away and everyone began to watch. Slade was reading a note that popped in his chamber and once he read it he turned toward the screen.

_It showed the team and Starfire. "I shall thank you for my rescue by recite the poem of gratitude! All 6,000 verses!" _

_And with that the team stared at her with wide, fearful eyes. _

TT Robin face-palmed. "Oh gosh, that was even worse than training with you!" He jabbed his finger at Batman, who stared at him; one eyebrow raised. Roy chuckled.

_And the screen changed. _

_It was Robin and Starfire. "Great work Starfire!" He exclaimed, lightly punching her on the shoulder. Starfire blushed. _

_"I could not have done it with out your assistance!" And then she punched him and he went flying off screen. "AH!" _

TT Robin glowered. "I still have that bruise," he muttered, rubbing there subconsciously. Kid Flash laughed, as did Artemis. Roy and Aqualad exchanged glances, grinning. TJ Robin scowled. "Dude, she-"

"She is stronger than Superboy. Get over it."

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_."

_"Okay, Starfire, maybe you don't understand the definition of girlfriend-" _

Kid Flash punched YJ Robin's shoulder. "Yeah, like you do!"

Robin stared at him, as did the everyone else, even Slade. "Uh, I do. I have on, it seems. Do you?"

"Yes, Jinx."

"I think you paid her."

T.T "You suck."

Robin: :P

_"-A female with which you have a pleasant association with, including the sharing of enjoyable recreation and occasionally the buying of floral arrangements." _

_Robin stopped and rubbed his neck. "Okay, so maybe you do understand." _

_And the screen went blank. _

"Dude, you just got owned!" Kid Flashed laughed. Robin scowled. "Whatever."

_The screen popped up again with Robin pointing back at Starfire. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He exclaimed. _

"You ruined it, didn't you?" Artemis asked, turning toward the older version of the boy. Connor stared at him blankly and Zatanna and Batgirl looked pleased.

"Uhhhhh… sure?"

"Of course you did."

_And then Starfire fell over looking very animey. "I am not your friend?" She asked, popping back up. Robin looked at her… "Uhhhhh…" _

_"I am not a girl?" Here she sounded panicked and Robin face-palmed. _

"Nice one, Rob, nice one."

"Shut up!" They both growled.

Slade's eye narrowed as he glanced sideways at Batman, who he knew was glaring at him… this could only get worse before it got better. And it certainly wasn't going to get better anytime soon.

_The screen turned on again and it showed Robin, his hair was down; not spiked up and there was black goop everywhere. _

"What's with the black stuff?" M'gann asked, having not spoken for a while. TT Robin looked over and sighed. "Ink."

"?"

_Robin looked around and noticed Starfire's hand coming out. He helped her up and she opened her eyes. "Starfire?" He asked, "Are you okay?" And wiped some of the ink of her face. She blushed and smiled. _

_"I am fine," she said and they stared at each other. Suddenly, it began to rain and lightning struck down. The ink began to wash away and the screen shifted back toward Robin and Starfire: the were sitting apart from each other, staring up at the rain and then they looked at each other. _

"Please no, please no, please no!" Begged Zatanna silently in her mind. Batgirl sighed and looked away but soon her eyes focused back on the obvious soon-to-be couple.

_"I think I was wrong before…" Robin said, turning toward the alien. _

_She blushed and tucked a strand of orange hair behind her ear. "You do?" _

Wally looked horrified. "Dude, it's the tucking of the hair! And Rob just admitted he was wrong!"

Artemis blinked and Slade watched them with a narrowed eye.

"I know, the trolling king over here just can't accept it!"

"Shut up!"

_The screen focused on Robin and he turned away slightly. "Maybe… a hero isn't all that I am… Maybe I could… we could be-" _

Zatanna groaned inwardly.

_"Robin?" Starfire interrupted. _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Stop talking…" _

Wally and Artemis: O.O

Zatanna: .

Batgirl: T.T

YJ Robin: O.O

_And then they leaned closer… and kissed. _

"Oh MY GOSH!" Kid Flash yelled, lunging at YJ Robin. "You can't see it!"

"Get off me, KF!" The smaller boy yelled, pushing the speedster off of him. Zatanna looked thoroughly depressed and Batgirl with her. TT Robin wasn't paying any attention, remembering that day. Aqualad, Superboy and M'gann glanced at each other and then at TT Robin. The Martian giggled.

Batman looked bored and happy for his ward.

Slade seemed amused…

A flash of light and there stood Fighter1357, this time in shorts and a t-shirt and chucks.

"Wassup?" She asked and grinned. "Alright, well, the next clip is going to be epic. And Robin? Not, you, that one. Yes, thirteen year old one. Uh huh. Well, I think you can tell the team your identity. None of you will remember this at all-"

"No!" Batman snarled.

She sent a glare toward him and flipped her brown hair over her shoulder. "Uh, yes. I can send you back 'ya know. And, I know your identity too… wouldn't want me to come to your dimension and let it slip, Would 'ya? And besides, then he can do it once your gone. Either way, that boy is taking off the mask…"

No one said a thing. Did she just blackmail the Batman?

Yes… yes she did.

YJ Robin turned to Batman, setting his lip in a pout. "Please! Please, Batman! They won't remember! And neither will! PLEASE!" He seemed to be almost begging and you could imagine big eyes behind the mask. Batman seemed to be ignoring him but, out of the corners of everyone's eyes they could see Batgirl smirking, when he looked down, the man's arms fell to his side.

"Fine."

"YES! HAHA!" He ripped off the mask and threw it on the ground. His arms were thrown up in the air and then he sighed and then frowned, looking up. "I am way more excited about this than I should be. So, wassup?"

Artemis gasped and than walked over. "You're Richard Grayson! You little troll! You're the kid that took my picture on my first day of school!"

He grinned and nodded. "Yep!"

TT Robin suddenly looked thoughtful. "Wait, will Slade remember this?" Slade glanced at him. "Fool, I already knew. The connection was easy to make."

TT Robin frowned but shrugged and nodded. Fighter1357 laughed. "Well, this next video will blow you all the bits! Not literally Batman, you tensed you paranoid man. So, M'gann, Connor, Kaldur, Zatanna! Meet Richard Grayson!" She grinned and then looked at Slade and a paintball gun appeared in her hand. She aimed it at him and began firing laughing her head off very creepily. Slade, being in a box, couldn't dodge and was now being pelted with paintballs. He tried to dodge but she had good aim and was just moving the gun back and forth, left and right.

Then she stopped and laughed at the neon colored man. "Ah, man, I've always wanted to do that. Me and my demented mind! HA! Anyway, enjoy!"

She disappeared in a flash of light and then TT Robin burst out laughing. "I… I am so… tellin' the… team… this! HAHAHA!"

"Guys, clip is on. And wow, Richard, pretty eyes!" M'gann exclaimed and Ro- Richard blushed. "Uh… thanks…"

She beamed and turned toward the screen.

_The screen showed Slade, not covered in neon colors, in another clock-tower. _

_"My apprentice… you've done well. I must admit, you've been progressing faster than I would have thought possible…" _

Everyone glared at the man but TT Robin's eyes widened… something wasn't right.

_Robin stepped forward, in his Slade uniform, and nodded. "Thank you… master." _

It killed Batman right there when Dick said those words. It hurt. It made him angry and it made him sad.

_"Yes, I am your Master Robin… perhaps I might even become like a father to you…" _

Glares and growls and a very, extremely confused/worried TT Robin.

_"Yes Master. I would be most grateful if you took me in… after what happened. Yes, thank you Master." _

_"Good boy. Now, a name… what shall your name be?" _

_Robin seemed to take a moment to think and then he looked up at Slade, who turned to great him. "Tenebris… darkness in Latin." _

_"Very good… son." _

_"Thank you… father." And it was sincerely said…_

Slade stared at the screen with big eyes and TT Robin stood up.

"Guys, in my time… this hasn't happened yet…."

**AWH CRAP! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED? Lol. **

**AND OH MY FREAKING THANK YOU! 206 REVIEWS! WE MADE IT PAST 200! YES! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! **

**Ahem… thanks a bunch. Sorry, got over board with the CAPS… lol. Anyway, yeah, thank you… from the very beginning. So, uh… what'd 'ya think? **

**Review? **

**Last chapter review rate: 24, I believe… **

**Next Chapter Context: **

**Young Justice will see: "Dishes", "Waffles", "Starfire moment", "Teen Titans Theme song" **

** Teen Titans will see: "Homefront", "More English Slaughtering", "Robin's a girl?", "My food is moving!" **

**Check out my first ful 'Teen Titans' story! It's going to be drabbles, but I take requests for that. Once I finsh my others, I'll focus on that one... so.. please review on the first drabble I have. It's mainly Robin drabbles, but as I said... I do requests... :) Thanks to Browniesarethebest for reviewing on it!**


	14. Chapter 14: Important AN

**Alright, first of all this is not an AN for abandonment. I am not, never ever, going to discontinue this story. **

**I need a break. This story and you guys demanding for updates is really stressing me out. We're, my family and I, are in the process of moving; so it's hard to balance writing and moving boxes. I am going put on Hiatus this and my Drabbles. I will work on Warp, finish it and then work on A Growing Robin. Then, in about a week or so, I'll continue with this. **

**You may have also noticed that I out a new Story, Capta. I've had this prologue written for about two months and the first and second chapters. I did not spend all my time on it instead of on this one. I just decided to put it up. If you see an update for it for the first and second chapter, please note that they've been written for two months. **

**Once I finish Warp and A Growing Robin, I will return to this proudly and strongly. **

**Thank you for your understanding and please don't be hatin'. I'm already stressed out as it is. **

**Sincerely, **

**-Fighter1357**

**P.S: Please forgive me. :) **


	15. Chapter 15: Robin's a girl

**WE ARE BACK IN BUSINESS PEOPLE! **

**OH YES!**

**Okay, now that I got that out of the way, we can formally begin. So, I will begin updating again! Yay! Are we not all glad! I am. I missed writing this and I have a bajillion more ideas people! So, next week I might not update (WAH!) because the POD is coming to our new place and we have to unload it. Blah. **

**Either way, I'm still back. Oh, and thank you to everyone who told me to take my time and not rush! You are probably the most understanding people EVER! And I will personally reply back to you guys. Thanks, I meant a lot to me and I felt guilty about not updating. But, we're in the new place, so it's all good. **

**Oh! And read Browniesarethebest's story: Robin, KF, Speedy: Past And Present. OMG, it is so freaking HILARIOUS! Read it please! I'm saying this as the author of this story (duhr)! READ IT! **

**Lol, anyway. ON VIT DA STOR-EE! **

* * *

><p><strong>Teen Titans time: <strong>

"Dude, I feel like I've been frozen still for a week!" Beast Boy complained, stretching his arms out in front of him. Cyborg and Raven rolled their eyes. Wally and Jinx just glanced at each other.

"Shut up and watch," Jinx said, smirking at Beast Boy. The green boy rolled his eyes and turned to the screen.

_It showed Richard, Artemis, Bette and Barbra. They were all sitting at the lunch table, Bette showing them a variety of pictures on her phone. Though they couldn't see what. Richard looked pretty red-faced. _

_"And this one I caught when I was at the park!" Bette exclaimed, squealing and causing a few other kids to look at her strangely. _

"I wonder what she's showing them," Starfire asked, tilting her head to the side. Cyborg and Raven shrugged while Beast Boy looked thoughtful. Wally snickered, knowing about it since Robin had told him about the whole incident. Jinx glanced over at him, curious, but said nothing.

_"Uh, Bette, don't you think this is a bit, oh, I don't know, obsessive?" Artemis asked, glancing at the girl worriedly. _

_Bette snorted and shook her head. "Of course not! He's just… gorgeous!" _

_"I doubt-" _

"This can't be good," Cyborg muttered.

_"SEE!" The girl smirked and showed her phone to Richard and Artemis. The picture was a picture of Robin with little hearts around it. _

_Richard gagged and looked like he was ready to puke. _

"OHMIGOSH!" Jinx laughed, pointing at the screen and holding her stomach. Cyborg was trying his hardest not to smile and Beast Boy was rolling on the floor trying not to transform into a hyena. It wasn't really working.

Raven and smirking and Starfire was, well, practically on fire with fury.

_"Are you okay, Dick?" Bette asked, glancing at the boy and putting the phone down. _

_Barbra rolled her eyes and waved her hand away. "He's a teenage boy, he doesn't understand the teenage girl mind until at least he's 17 and even then that knowledge is very limited." _

_Dick glared at her while the two other girls snickered at how wise Babs had sounded. _

"Wow, mini-Batglare!" Wally exclaimed, laughing.

_"So, who do you think he is?" Bette asked thoughtfully. Dick stiffened but then relaxed, thinking how she couldn't possibly figure it out. _

"He better be careful," Beast Boy said.

Wally shrugged him off, waving his hand dismissively, "He should be fine."

Beast Boy shrugged in response, but looked doubtful.

_"Maybe he's actually a girl!" Barbra exclaimed. _

_Dick sputtered out his sandwich, but luckily it missed Barbra and flew past her. The girl squealed and dodged nonetheless, ramming into Bette, who yelped in response. _

"Nice one, Dick," Raven smirked.

_"DICK!" Both girls yelled. He smiled apologetically and then zipped away/. And it went black. _

"Wow, epic fail on his part," Cyborg chuckled. Starfire was beaming at the screen, glad that he had sputtered out his food at the girls even if it had been on accident.

"Next one!" Jinx called.

_The screen showed Robin and the rest of Young Justice. Wally was sitting next to Robin on the counter. Robin was dressed in his civvies and his sunglasses were pushed up on his face. _

"It's still so weird to see him without his Robin costume though," Beast Boy said, staring at the screen. Wally shrugged indifferently, knowing what he looked without them. Starfire and Cyborg both nodded in agreement, Raven simply shrugged.

_He was staring at something in his hand and then his hand was plastered on Wally's forehead. He removed his hand and smirked as Wally jumped in surprise. _

"What'd he do?" Jinx asked.

"You'll see," Wally replied glumly, slumping over in his seat.

Jinx smirked.

_"OW! Rob! What did you just slap on my face?" _

_Robin snickered as Artemis walked over and squinted her eyes to read it. It was sticker. She began laughing._

"What does it say!" Beast Boy whined.

_"What!" The ginger yelled, glancing at the two kids. _

_"It… it says: WARNING: KEEP AWAY FROM CHILDREN." _**[1] **_Artemis exclaimed, "Good thing too! Wouldn't want him to corrupt their minds!" _

_"Robin!" Wally exclaimed, making a grab for the you acrobat. The boy slipped out of his grasp, however, and jumped out of the way. Wally growled but leaned back on the counter, not bothering to chase after him. _

"Gave up?" Jinx teased, nudging him.

Wally grumbled something under breath and sunk lower in his chair.

_"Food's ready!" M'gann exclaimed, pulling out some cookies from the oven. Everyone gathered around the table. _

_"Hey, babe, there cookies as sweet as you?" Wally said, grinning. _

Jinx groaned and not because of the fact he was flirting, but because it was a horrible _attempt _at flirting.

_"Uh, sure?" _

_"Sweet." _

"Seriously?" Raven asked, glancing at Wally; who blushed red.

_M'gann dumped the cookies on the table and Wally was about to grab one, when his face twisted into something of disgust. _

_"OHMIGOSH! I THINK IT'S MOVING!" _

_Artemis glanced at the cookie and rolled her eyes, nudging Robin. "And this is why we should keep him from children." And the screen went blank. _

Everyone smiled or smirked at Wally, who smiled dryly at them.

_The screen now showed the team in the Bio-ship, each in their costumes. _

"Ah, the Bio-ship, so many memories!" Wally exclaimed, leaning back in the chair. Everyone looked at him, frowning slightly.

_Robin was looking from team member to team member, obviously wanting to say something. _

_"Robin, if you would like to say something, please do so," Aqualad said, having been watching the youngest member. _

_Robin let out a sigh. "Okay-" _

_"Oh no!" Artemis groaned. _

_"-so if the word dismal means depressing, does mal means happy?" _

_Everyone stared at him. _

_"What?" _

_And the screen went black. _

_"_And once again," Wally said, "he was successful slaughtered the english language once more. He began using 'mal' after that until Batman banned it from him," he chuckled and shook his head.

"Seriously?" Beast Boy asked, glancing at Wally.

"Yep, he asked Batman why he wasn't 'feeling the mal' and I swear the bats was about to throttle him," Wally chuckled a bit more, "and then Superman walked in a made it worse. It was pretty funny to watch."

Starfire seemed confused. "But, I am confused, 'mal' is not a word. Is it not?" she asked.

"Just, don't Star, don't say anything," Raven said, glancing at the alien, who simply tilted her head at her from not understanding.

"Next clip is up!"

_Robin and Artemis were running through the halls. _

Wally's eyes narrowed.

_"We can access the hanger from here," Robin said, turning slightly toward the archer. Both stopped and turned when they heard rushing water. Their eyes widened in surprise. _

_"Or not," he groaned. _

_"Will you please stop saying that!" _

"Huh, wonder what's happening," Cyborg asked out loud. Everyone glanced at Wally, who held his hands up in defense. "I'm not saying anything… so, you'll have to wait and see."

They turned back toward the screen.

_They water rushed forward and they both screamed as it engulfed them. Robin pulled out a breather from his utility belt and then stuck it in his mouth, taking a breath and then handing it to Artemis. His cape was gone. _

"He looks weird without the cape," Beast Boy said absentmindedly.

"Seriously?" Jinx asked.

"What!"

"That's what your thinking about right now?"

"Oh."

"Oh! I hope Robin will be okay!" Starfire exclaimed, wondering how they could be talking about that when Robin, a younger Robin, was getting hurt on screen.

_Suddenly, a hand grabbed Artemis's ankle and began to pulled her back. She tried to punch it but Robin grabbed a floating arrow that came from her Quiver and jammed it in the robot. _

"Good thinking," Cyborg commented.

_He grabbed Artemis and shot the grappling fun out. It attached itself to the wall and he pressed a button, pulling them forward. _

_The robot began to move but a trail of exploding birdarangs from Robin distracted him as they exploded in the water, blowing the robot back. _

_Artemis and Robin burst out in the water, both breathing heavily for air. _

_"LOOK OUT!" Wally yelled from off screen, causing the two heroes to look up. _

"Why aren't you helping them!" Jinx exclaimed, turning on her boyfriend.

"Can't," was the prompt reply.

"And why it that?"

"Uh, I'm trapped?"

"Oh."

_They both swam as fire rained down from the air, another robot coming and lighting them up. It shot bursts of fire at them. _

"That sucks," someone said.

_They both swam under toward where Kid Flash and Superboy were trapped in some twisted metal. _

_"Are you guys okay?" Robin asked. _

_"Forget us!" Superboy exclaimed, "help M'gann!" _

_The screen moved upward and it showed both Aqualad and Miss Martian trapped in a cage of fire. _

"Oh!" Beast Boy said, cringing in pain, "that can't be good."

Raven looked at him. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm!"

She glared at him and he quickly scurried behind Cyborg, who rolled his eyes.

_"Aqualad! Is she-" Artemis began. _

_"She is unconscious. I fear she, we, cannot survive much longer," he replied. _

_The other robot came up and gave a burst of fire at the two un-caged heroes, who dove under the water for protection. _

_The two teens swam toward the stairs and began to climb it. _

_The two robots appeared on either side of them. _

"Oh," cringed Beast Boy, "that sucks."

"Shut up, they'll be fine," Wally muttered under his breath, even to low for Jinx to hear.

_"I'm almost out of arrows!" Artemis said, cocking an arrow. _

_"Distract her!" Robin commanded, going after the water powered robot. Artemis let an arrow fly. It exploded on her, but it had no effect. The female type robot began walking toward her. Robin threw an array of Batarangs at the male one. They merely bounced off and one even stuck itself right next to Wally's head. _

"Wow!" Jinx gasped, "that was so close!"

Wally nodded, looking grim as he stared at his younger self on the screen.

_"Whoa," Wally gasped. _

_The robot lifted his hand, water following, and threw it at Robin, who dodged. Both teenagers jumped into the water as the fire and water collided. _

_Robin and Artemis swam into a vent hole. They appeared in the ventilation shaft, gasping for air. They climbed in, still breathing heavily. _

"Oh," Starfire muttered, wringing her hands together, "please make it," even though she knew they would, it still worried her.

_And man's voice went, 'SIX MINUTES.' causing the teens to look up. _

_"What do we do now?" Artemis asked, her voice conveying panic and hidden fear. _

_"We save them, that's how it works." _

"Good response," Raven muttered, "Plain and simple."

_"Maybe that's how it supposed to work, but those robots already took out our four __super-powered __friends-"_

Wally frowned. "I didn't know she… felt that way."

_"You seem distraught," Robin said, his voice as deep as it was calm. _

_"Distraught! Of COURSE I'm distraught!" Artemis exclaimed, "M'gann is dying! We have NO powers and I'm down to my last arrow! OF COURSE I'M DISTRAUGHT!" _

_"Well get traught or get dead!" Robin growled through his teeth. _

"Interesting moral," Cyborg chuckled.

_"How can you be so calm?" Artemis asked as she and Robin began climbing through the vents. _

_"Practice," her replied promptly, "I've been doing this since I was nine." _

_"What good is that now? _

"Very good," Wally chuckled, "that kid is boss." Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded and Starfire smiled dreamily. Raven nodded and she stared at the younger Robin. Jinx just grinned at Wally's choice of words.

_"What chance do we have with unrelenting machines?" _

_And the screen went black. _

"Dude," Beast Boy muttered incredulously, "seriously? That's it?"

Wally shook his head. "No, you'll see. Maybe Fighter1357- oh look, there it is again."

Everyone turned back toward the screen.

_Robin and Artemis were in a slot in the wall, were it showed the generator that powered the mountain. The view showed M'gann and Aqualad in the fire cage and Kid Flash and Superboy were still in the twisted metal with the water to their chins. _

"Oh dear," Starfire gasped, glancing at Wally, who shrugged indifferently.

_"KF, go with the distraction," Robin commanded. _

_"Got it. Red Tomato!" _

Jinx face palmed. "Oh gosh!"

"What?"

"Just shut up, we seriously should keep you from children!"

Wally glared at his girlfriend.

_"Whose your girlfriend? Red Onion!" _

"See!" Jinx exclaimed, grinning.

"Shut up!"

_"Yeah," Superboy said, smirking, "Oh and by the way, worst death trap ever! We can escape anytime we want!" _

_"I can vibrate my molecules outta here before you binary brain!" Kid Flash teased. _

"You guys are, like, professional idiots," Jinx said, glancing at Wally, who grinned.

"Except, we didn't get paid."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it sucked."

_"Cover me," Robin whispered to Artemis and hooked a grappling hook and flew toward the generator, setting up the EMP pulse. "It's not working," Robin muttered. _

_"And Miss Martian? I can't believe your buying her act!" Kid Flash told them, his voice teasing. _

_"Circuits incomplete. I need something conductible!" he said to himself. _

"Oh, Robin must do this!" Starfire muttered, clutching her arms, her muscles were tense.

_"A piece of metal-" _

_"ROBIN LOOK OUT!" _

_And a wave suddenly swept the boy away. _

"NO!"

_Artemis tried to use her last arrow to hit the robots but missed as a fire ball came her way. She reached in her quiver for some arrows but had none and then ran back, crawling into the vents. Fire exploded into the vent, blowing her forward. _

"Is she okay?" Beast Boy squeaked. Wally smirked. "You'll see."

"Grrrrrrr, worst answer in the history of answers!"

_She kept moving until she found a hole in which she could see Robin being lifted out of the water, even though he was surrounded by it. And then it was left there, he was slowly suffocating. _

_Artemis gasped in fury and shock, staring at the boys pale face. _

Everyone glared at the screen in anger.

Wally growled. "I swear…" he muttered, but then calmed down, remembering it was in the past. Jinx rubbed his shoulder in comfort.

_The girl slowly crawled away and curled in a ball. She grasped her head as images of her team flashed in front of her. Wally, Superboy, Aqualad and M'gann and then Robin… _

_"No, no, no, no, no," Artemis muttered, falling into a fetal position._

"Artie!" Wally groaned, not realizing he called her by his nickname. Jinx frowned, but figured it was a slip up.

_And then the screen went blank. _

"It's done, don't ask how I know, but I do. We all survive, obviously, Robin almost drowns and suffocates but it all works out in the end," Wally explains, looking at everyone, who nodded.

"Great, what's next?"

Everyone glared at Beast Boy.

**Young Justice time: **

"What?" Kid Flash asked, dumbfounded.

TTRobin glanced at Slade and stomped over. "What's going on Slade? What did you do?"

Slade smirked behind his mask. "Isn't it obvious Robin? You joined me. I knew you would come to your senses-"

"I'll never join you-"

"But you did," Slade interrupted.

Robin yelled and punched the glass like looking box. It didn't crack, but Slade's one eye narrowed.

"You can't stop fate Robin. You always were destined to be with me."

Batman grabbed YJRobin, who was looking at Slade with wide eyes, and moved Robin behind himself. The rest of the team got protectively in front of him, eyes narrowed.

"Shut up, Slade, we've defeated you before and we can do it again!"

"Quiet, now I would return-" but he never got to finish his sentence, because he and the box both disappeared in a flash of light. Robin snarled as he saw the now empty space but was glad Slade was gone.

"A clip is coming on and don't worry, the Titans will deal with him when we get back," he growled. Everyone nodded but was still shocked with by what they saw. YJRobin was still shell shocked, but Batman but a comforting arm around him and Batgirl went over and gave him a hug.

"Next video, come on, this should cheer you up," she whispered. He nodded and turned toward the screen.

_The Titans stood in the kitchen, staring up at something. _

Robin snorted in slight laughter.

_"I think," Robin muttered, "it even scares me a bit." _

_"I think it swallowed my plate up," Cyborg said, glancing down at the younger teenager. _

_"I think it should swallow up Beast Boy," Raven muttered, causing said boy to glare at her and Robin and Cyborg to snicker. _

_"Who want's to do it?" Starfire asked. _

_Everyone looked at each other and then where gone. "Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled and then the screen zoomed out, showing a bunch of yet-to-be-washed dishes. _

"Whoa, that's bad," Wally whistled and TTRobin smiled sheepishly.

"Well, we're a bunch of teenagers. What do you expect

_"Great," Beast Boy groaned and grabbed a plate and stuffing it in the dishwasher. The screen went black. _

YJRobin smiled a bit and everyone else grinned, knowing the video before this had scared him a bit.

"Next one!" Connor said, glancing at TTRobin.

_The screen showed some type of machine. Beast Boy was sitting on the side, grinning. Suddenly, the machine spat out three or four waffles and shot them onto a plate. _

Robin snorted, "This has the rare moment in which Raven is funny!" He exclaimed. Everyone, minus Batman, wiped back toward the screen.

_Cyborg popped up and grabbed the plate, licking his lips and grinning. _

_Raven snatched a waffle and looked at it and then looked out the window toward Jump City. _

_"Evil beware, we have waffles." _

_And then it went black. _

Both Wally and Artemis had cracked up laughing with Batgirl with them. YJRobin was grinning at his future teammate and M'gann, Kaldur, and Connor were all smiling. Batman was inwardly chuckling.

_Suddenly, a song began to play._

_When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)_

"Whoa," TTRobin said, standing up, "we have a theme song? When did this happen?" Everyone stared at him and then turned back to listen to the song.

"That's odd," Wally smirked at how the older version of his friend acted about it and thought it funny that he hadn't even known about it. _When there's evil on the attack You can rest knowing they got your back'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_

"This is so weird," TTRobin muttered as YJRobin began to hum to the music, causing Zatanna and Artemis to look at him weirdly. _TEEN TITANS, GO!TEEN TITANS, GO!With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)_

"I hope not, that would be awkward," Connor said and then looked at everyone, who were giving him weird looks. "What?"

"Nothing," Wally said, holding his hands up in defense. _They got the bad guys on the runThey never stop until the job gets done'Cause when the world is losing all controlTEEN TITANS, GO!TEEN TITANS, GO!_

"That's still pretty cool," YJRobin said, blushing red a bit. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing," TTRobin said and then glanced at his communicator. "I wonder if Beast Boy knows about this-" and he shrugged, picking up the communicator and slicking the button. Surprisingly, it worked and Beast Boy appread on screen.

"Hullo? Hey, Robin-"

"ROBIN!" Starfire appeared on the screen and began bombarding him with questions. "Why did you almost drown? Why did you not save yourself? Why-"

Robin stuffed it in his utility belt.

"Whoops, not working."

"Wooooow," Artemis smirked, rolling her eyes and the boy blushed.

"Next clip!"

_The screen showed Robin and Starfire. _

"Oh, this should be good-"

"Shut up!"

_Starfire was looking at the view from Titans tower when she turned to Robin. _

_"Robin, what is the word ******* mean?" _

"What?" M'gann asked.

_"What?" _

_"I said-"_

"Aw, you too think alike!"

"Please be quiet Wally."

Wally grumbled and turned to Robin, "Now's she staring to sound like Artie!" Luckily she didn't hear him.

_"No, no, I heard you… where did you learn that?" _

_"Beast Boy said it whe he lost to Cyborg in the game of videos-" _

_"Don't repeat it, please." _

_And the screen went black. _

"Awkward…."

"You've got no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>If that last clip bothered anyone, my apologies. I couldn't think of anything. It is not specific curse word, that's why it's so many stars. **** those stars. <strong>

**Anyway, review? **

**As I said before, thanks for understanding! **

**And go read Browniesarethebest's story! It's awesome! **

**[1]: My friend did that to me at Paintball when we were trying to light a fire with an oxygen tank or something. She took the WARNING: KEEP AWAY FROM CHILDERN sticker from the tank and stuck it on my arm, it was hilarious at everyone's reactions. **

**Oh, BTW, I'm back to looking for a beta... :) **


	16. Chapter 16: Cursive

**Here we go! Someone said there should be more spitfire. Should there be? **

**This chapter is going to be short… so, yeah; sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the plot and idea is completely mine! :D I **_**wish **_**I owned the characters. *sighs* **

**New poll on profile, check it out! **

* * *

><p><strong>Teen Titans Time: <strong>

"Gosh, this is getting good!" Beast Boy grinned, looking at each team member with a big Joker grin. Wally looked away, scowling.

"Dude, you look like the Joker. Please stop."

"Oh, sorry."

"S'okay."

"Hey," Jinx called out, "next clip is up!"

Everyone turned from Wally and Beast Boy to the screen, suddenly immersed in it.

_The screen showed Dick. He had his chin on a desk, his arms folded in front of him. Bruce was sitting at the table, working on some paper work. _

_"Bruce?" Dick asked, straightening slightly. "I'm going to Wally's." _

Wally grinned manically, remembering when Dick had told him about this.

"You were friends with him?" Jinx asked.

Wally's grinned widened and Beast made a comment about a red headed Joker. "Uh huh, we were best buds!"

"Huh," Jinx mumbled to herself, turning back toward the screen.

_"Huh? Oh, uh, okay," Bruce mumbled, brushing him off. Dick frowned, his lips moving into a slight pout. _

"This can't be good," Raven muttered, rolling her eyes.

_Dick let out a huff of annoyance and continued, "I'm going to Wally's and I'll be back at nine." _

_"Yeah, okay. Mmhmm."_

_Dick scowled and then stood straighter, grinning wickedly. He turned and walked to the edge of the doo, stepping out but with his torso and left arm still in the room, along with his head, of course. _

Starfire giggled at the boy's expression; he looked devious, like a master plan had erupted in his head that was absolutely full-proof.

Cyborg chuckled at his friends expression, shaking his head slightly.

_"BRUCE! WALLY AND I ARE GONNA GO TO BAR AND ARE GONNA GET LAID!" and then he slipped from the room._

"OH. MY. GOSH!" Jinx said, her jaw dropping along with everyone's else but Wally's who was smirking at their faces.

"Did… did he seriously just say that?" Cyborg stuttered, staring at the screen wide eyed. Raven nodded, her face completely blank.

_Bruce's head snapped up, eyes wide with terror. "What? Dick? DICK! Dick get back here right now! You are doing no such thing!" The man jumped up, causing his seat to fall back, and dashed after the boy yelling for him and tripping over nonexistent cracks. _

_And then the screen went blank. _

Everyone laughed at that, though; Starfire had absolutely no clue as to what exactly happened, she still laughed at the man's horrified expression.

Beast Boy was smirking slightly at Robin, smiling as he remembered when he first met him. The team didn't know it, but Beast Boy had met Robin when the Boy Wonder was thirteen and BB was still Garfield Logan. It was in Africa and all because of the mistake of leaving the house when they were attacked, he had to get a Martian Blood transfusion and then got bitten by a green monkey. He vaguely wondered it the Titans would see that, or at least when Robin had come to his now. Now that he recalled it, he remembered it more clearly.

"Something is coming!" Starfire squealed, causing everyone to wince.

_The screen showed the team sitting on the bright green couch. Artemis and Wally were arguing, Robin was watching them from a distance, Aqualad was reading and Miss Martian and Superboy were in the kitchen. _

_"Captain America could totally beat Iron Man!" Wally exclaimed. _

"Seriously," Jinx snickered and then pecked her boyfriend on the cheek, who blushed furiously.

"Uh, yeah."

_"He could not! That shield would be down in a second!" Artemis scoffed, crossing her arms and turning away. _

"I don't know, Iron Man is fast, but Captain A. is genetically enhanced," Beast Boy said, turning toward Cyborg, who shrugged.

"I guess but then again Iron Man is also a robot, sort of anyway, and therefore-"

"Shut. Up. And watch the clip," Raven growled, causing both boys to smile nervously and turn back toward the screen.

_Wally opened his mouth and said, Sijttskfjdjironmantixtifj!" at least that's what it sounded like._

"What?" Jinx panned, turning toward the red head next to her. Wally grinned sheepishly and blushed red.

"I have no idea what just happened," Beast Boy muttered toward the screen.

_Artemis looked at him, completely confused. "What? I'm sorry, your words were slurred-" _

_Robin stepped forward. "His words weren't slurred, he was simply talking in cursive!" _

_And the screen went blank after showing two people face palming. _

Cyborg snickered, even Raven was smiling a bit. "Talking in cursive, niiiiice."

Starfire racked her brain for the word _cursive _and came up with the definition and laughed, realizing what Robin meant.

Jinx and Wally were laughing as well, their hands laced together under their seats.

"Next one be coming!" Beast Boy grinned, trying his whole gangster thing. Raven face palmed, shaking her head.

_The team was back in the living room, in their civvies. _

_"Come on Artemis, we're going to the mall!" M'gann exclaimed, clasping her hands together and grinning wildly. _

"Yeah," Wally scoffed, "because that'll get Artie to go."

_"Uh, I think I'll stay here-" _

_"AW! Come on Artemis!" Robin exclaimed, nudging the girl with his shoulder. _

Everyone rolled their eyes at the boys antics.

Starfire smiled slightly, thinking about the boy on the screen. She knew he liked her and she liked him, of course they knew it. They had gotten together after Tokyo, duhr. They were happy and often spent time on top of tower during the sunset and sunrise. She smiled, thinking of those times.

_The archer glared at him, her eyes narrowing. "Uh, no, I still have to take a shower-" _

_Suddenly, Robin grabbed the hat that had been on Wally's head and plopped it on hers. "Boom, instant shower!" _**[1]**_and the screen went black. _

Everyone laughed, especially Wally, remembering the moment. Cyborg grinned wickedly at how Robin acted when he was younger, vaguely wondering how he had changed so dramatically.

"What's next- Oh, the best of Robin; it looks like someone took it with a video camera, sort of grainy," Beast Boy pointed out as the words popped on the screen. Everyone glanced at Wally, who was trying his best not to smile.

"Uh, about that, heh, uh, you see I took a video camera and filmed the team's funniest moments with it, here's Robin's," Wally replied, shrugging with a small grin on his face. Everyone looked at each other and then toward the screen, curiosity rising in their faces.

_The screen showed Robin, he was poised on a gargoyle, looking through binoculars. He looked over and you could see in his face that under the mask, he would be rolling his eyes. _

_"Did you seriously bring that old thing?"_

_Kid Flash, off screen, replied, "Yes." _

"Wow Wally," Jinx grinned, rolling his eyes.

The boy blushed slightly, "Uh, heh, well… yeah! I mean, the best of Robin was basically out on the field anyway."

"True," Jinx mused and then turned back to the screen.

_"Wow Wally." _

Everyone snickered, minus Raven and Jinx, at that. The pink haired girl blushed bright red.

_"Well-" _

_Suddenly, an explosion off screen shook the camera. Robin's head whipped toward the direction of the explosion, his eyes widening under the mask. _

_"Oh beaver dam!" he exclaimed. _

Cyborg and Beast Boy cracked up laughing, holding their stomachs. Starfire and Raven grinned and Jinx simply rolled her eyes. Wally was snickering.

_The next clip came up, it showed Robin once more. _

"Oh dear, who would've known," Raven muttered, rolling her eyes.

_They were in the cave, and he was grinning at something; Zatanna standing next to him. _

Starfire scowled and looked away.

_"Superboy, you catching this?" Robin asked the cameraman. _

Wally gave a silent groan, slipping down his seat slowly.

_"Uh huh." _

"Oh, Superboy and his blunt replies," Wally laughed.

_"Good, because this is extremely humorous," Zatanna said for Robin, cutting him off with a smile. _

_"Yeah," Rob replied, slightly distracted. _

_Screaming came from off screen. _

_"YOU SHOULD JUST SHUT UP!" _

_"OH, IS THAT ALL YOU GT BAYWATCH!" _

"Are you and the archer arguing?"

Wally sighed, "Yeah."

_Finally, Robin, obviously having enough, yelled, "Oh Wally, just stop arguing with your spitfire and kiss her already! jUST GET A ROOM YOU JTOO!" _

Jaws: they have OFFICIALLY dropped.

Jinx: T.T

_Robin and Zatanna ducked out of the way as an arrow ledged it self in the wall behind him. And then the screen went blank after it showed Robin smirking. _

"Wow," Raven said, rolling her eyes.

Jinx scowled and Wally grinned at her sheepishly.

"I concur," Starfire said.

**Young Justice time: **

"Ready? This looks good," Barbra said, cowl down, yawning slightly.

Everyone turned toward the screen. _It showed the Titans in their living room. Robin was listening to music, headphones in. Raven was reading and Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video game. Starfire was painting her nails, smiling as the powerful pink color brightened her nails up. _

"Oh, this looks sooooo interesting," Wally yawned, scowling at in inadventure**[2]** in this clip.

"Get over it Baywatch, honestly, you complain about everything," Artemis sighed, rolling her eyes. Connor snickered at Kid Flash's face; scowling and sticking his tongue out at the same time causing his face to look slightly deformed.

"JUSTSHUTUPARTEMIS!" The boy burst and then turned back toward the screen, leaving Artemis staring at the speedster curiously.

Robin's hands flew to his face, "OH BEAVER DAM! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND CURSIVE TALK!"

Babs rolled her eyes at her friend.

_Suddenly, Beast Boy sat up and looked around. "You guys want to hear a joke?" _

_With that, everyone else but he and Robin were out of the room. Beast Boy pouted. Of course, Robin hadn't heard him with the headphones on; his head still bobbing to the music. _

"This can't go over well," Connor mumbled out loud.

_BB smirked and slid over to the Boy Wonder. Robin looked down and sigh, sliding his headphones down, letting the rock/punk music flow out. _

Barbra looked over TTRobin slightly. "Music? You've never liked that music."

"I do now," her replied, shrugging.

"Oh," she whispered, wondering how much he'd change in those two years.

Batman frowned along with her.

_"What?" _

_"Wanna hear a joke" Beast Boy pleaded, turning into a puppy and giving him sparkly eyes. _

_"No." _

_"PLEASE!" _

_Robin sighed and looked away, "Fine." _

"Aw!" KF exclaimed, "you fell for it!"

"Shut up," TTRobin growled.

_"Okay," BB grinned, causing Robin to groan, "so there were these three men in a helicopter and they wanted to see how far they were from the ground; so the first guy threw down a nail. When he got to the ground he saw a little boy crying and he asked, 'Why are you crying?' and the little boy replied, 'A nail fell down from the ground and killed my sister!' _

_Robin's eyes brow went up. "This is a joke?" _

As did everyone else's; thinking the same thing.

_"Yes! And so the man said, 'Oh, so sorry.' and then walked away. The next guy threw down a hammer and when he got to the ground he saw a little boy crying and he asked, 'Why are you crying?' and the boy replied, 'A hammer fell down from the sky and killed my sister!' 'Oh, so sorry.' the man replied and walked away. The next guy threw down a bomb-" _

"I don't see how this is a joke," Connor said, glancing at the humans for help. They all shrugged in response and he sighed, turning back toward the screen. M'gann and Aqualad glanced at each other, not understanding how it was a joke either.

_"-and when he got to the ground he saw a little girl laughing so he's like, 'Why you laughing?' and she replied, 'My daddy farted and the house blew up!' _

_Robin stared at him as the green changeling busted out laughing. _

_"That's not funny at all." and then the screen went blank. _

"Good response, I didn't get it," M'gann said, looking at TTRobin.

The boy shrugged indifferently and then looked away.

"What's next" Zee asked, staring at the screen.

"Something's coming up!" Red Arrow suddenly said, causing everyone to jump; they had forgotten he was there**[3]**.

_The screen showed future Red Arrow, except he was back in his Speedy costume. _

"We found Roy!" Wally exclaimed, knowing the reason the Speedy there looked so younger was because that meant he had taken back his Speedy mantle after they found him. TTRobin nodded, confirming the speedster's suspicion. Red Arrow smiled slightly as YJRobin and the rest of the team all had smiles on their faces.

_There was also a boy whose kitten was stuck in a tree. Roy shot an arrow, pulling himself up there and grabbing the kitten for the boy. _

"Aw, and he's doing something so sweet!" M'gann exclaimed.

_Jumping down, he handed the kitten to the boy. _

_"Thank you Robin!" The boy exclaimed. _

Both Robins and RA face palmed.

_Speedy crossed his arms. "I'm not Robin." _

_They had a staring match until the boy decided to leave. "Thanks again Robin!" _

_Speedy sighed. "Sure, whatever." _

_And then the screen went blank. _

Everyone laughed, even Batman had a small smile on his face.

Red Arrow rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you're just jealous."

Artemis smirked. "What? That someone didn't know you're name? Uh huh. Suuuure."

Red rolled his eyes and turned back toward the screen.

_The screen now showed Slade again. _

Everyone's eyes narrowed and a growl emitted from the bats throat.

_"Robin will be under my control…" he whispered to himself, sounding like a smirk was under that smile. He voice was gruff and rusty, like he hadn't spoken in a long time. He held chemicals in his hands, pouring them into one tube. _

_"What will they do?" a voice said from off screen. _

_Slade looked up and then back down at the work he was doing. "There chemicals' will influence him to come to me after attacking his team. They will mess with his will until his free will is to be with me. After a week of drinking these, he'll __want __to serve under me." _

_And then the screen went blank._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the whole Slade fiasco done with. Look out for a Slade fic by moi. <strong>

**[1]- Not mine, the Instant shower idea came from someone else's story, I just got their permission to use it. **

**[2]- I made that up. The word is nonexistent. **

**[3]- I had forgotten as well. **

**As for the 'oh beaver dam' as well; I say that all the time. :) **

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Please review and don't forget the poll! **


	17. Chapter 17: The End and more

**Well, lookee here! An update! Thank you all for hanging in there, this story is UBER stressful to write! I take my mind off of it with other fics and new stories, so if you see a new story… that generally means I'm to tired to work on this but am going to update, probably, later that same week. **

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and idea is mine.**

**Beast Boy's origin comes… sometime in the near future… possibly.**

**It's time to get serious folks… be afraid, be very afraid… **

**Teen Titans time:**

"Wonder what's next," Beast Boy drawled, his voice moving over the words in a slightly slurred and uncomfortable manner.

"Cursive talk," Wally muttered, causing Jinx to snicker uncontrollably.

"Beast Boy, if you don't shut up I will hurt you. You've said that after almost every video; get some freaking creativity," Raven growled, her eyes flashing red as she stared at the screen, waiting for something to pop up. Just as Beast Boy opened his mouth to retort, a video began.

**[1]**_Robin was pinned back behind some crates, bullets raining past him as he tried to make a move toward Kid Flash and Aqualad. He looked like he'd already been shot in the shoulder and he was pale, gripping his left shoulder, trying to stop the continuous flow of red blood. _

Starfire glanced away, feeling uncomfortable.

Raven shook her head; thinking of how in this, he was only thirteen. Jinx winced at the sight and Wally's glare hardened a bit as his emerald green eyes watched Robin.

Cyborg and Beast Boy both winced and looked away, having never known that Robin had been through so much at a young age. Actually, everyone except Wally hadn't known.

_He looked like he was trying to get across but the rain of bullets zipping past him made is practically impossible to get over. _

"Isn't someone gonna help him?" Jinx asked, turning toward Wally with an irritated look.

Wally looked over, looking slightly ashamed. "No, we couldn't and I regret it."

She glanced over at him, looking curious and confused but he shook his head, which hung slightly over in what seemed like regret. Jinx sighed and looked back toward the screen.

_Miss Martian had appeared, holding out her hands and her eyes growing green to create a telepathic shield for a cover. "Robin," she chocked out, her voice straining over the power she was emitting, "Hurry… go!" _

"He better not get shot, if he does it'll be her fault," Cyborg muttered, glaring at the screen.

Wally shot him an annoyed look.

_Robin stared at her for a moment and then dashed forward, grasping his shoulder in pain. He stopped short, right in the middle of the space. _

"What's he doing… oh," Raven muttered, her eyes widened as she realized what was wrong.

_He looked down, fingering his torso as red liquid poured out of his newly made wound. He looked down, just watching as his red tunic became a much darker red color. He fell to his knees, wheezing from the two bullet wounds. He began to cough, holding his chest… _

Starfire looked away, closing her eyes as she thought of all the blood that was coming from the thirteen year olds body.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and turned away as well, it was to much for him. Jinx buried her face in Wally's chest, the red head boy watched as he remembered it from his point of view. He had been so worried and Robin, Dick, had been so fragile, so delicate; when Wally had taken him back to the Bio-Ship he'd been so worried that if he touched him, he'd might break the boys arms.

Cyborg and Raven remained as they watched, narrowing their eyes. Robin was so young, just thirteen year old, and he'd been shot three times on the same night. Twice in the chest and once on the shoulder.

_And then he collapsed. _

Wally sighed and shook his head, remembering Batman's reaction to the whole fiasco.

"New one," Raven muttered for those who had turned away.

_The team was standing around something, huddled around it and whispering. _

Wally West grinned wickedly, despite the fowl mood.

_"Okay, so I've hacked the League's systems and it's ready to go, we just have to time it perfectly!" Robin exclaimed, grinning at the team as he turned away from his holographic computer. _

"I don't want to know," Raven said, shaking her head.

_"You sure it'll work?" Artemis asked, glancing at the computer uncertainly. _

_Robin turned to face her. "Yes," he scoffed. _

_She rolled her eyes and straightened, crossing her arms over her chest. _

"Neither do I," Cyborg added. Raven looked over and beamed, nodding her head in approval.

_"Just… wait…" the Boy Wonder muttered, looking down back at his screen. _

_"This should be interesting," Wally said, ruffling the ebony's hair. Robin scowled and shoved his hand away, leaning away from the speedster with a frown. _

_"Don't do that." _

"What's with him?" Jinx asked, jabbing her thumb in the boy's direction. Wally looked away, not answering her.

_Wally held his hand up in defense, "Sorry," he mumbled. _

_"Okay… here come Batman…" Rob muttered, showing the League's security camera's in the Watchtower. Batman had entered the WT and was walking toward the founders meeting room, passing a few leaguers. _

_Robin and the rest smiled and the Boy Wonder pressed a button on his computer. _

"Oh no!"

_Suddenly, the Imperial March began to play. Or, in other words, Darth Vader's theme song played over the Watchtowers speakers as Batman walked down the halls, causing other heroes to laugh and move out of the way. _

Everyone, minus Raven who only cracked a smile, busted out laughing. Starfire only knew because Beast Boy, Cyborg and even Robin had insisted that she watch it with them.

_Artemis, Wally and Robin began laughing, all while M'gann began to smile along with Aqualad. Superboy looked extremely confused and he shook his head, turning away and walking to the couch. _

_And the screen went black as it showed Batman shaking his head with a small smile on his face. _

Wally shook his head, a smile on his face as he remembered that day.

Jinx smiled at her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on his forehead; he grinned and pointed to the screen; indicating that a new clip was on.

_The screen showed Robin sitting on the couch, his eyes were masked and he was fiddling with his belt. Sitting next to him was Superboy, who was watching out of the corner of his eye. _

_"What are you doing, shortstuff?" _

"Did he just call Robin shortstuff?" Beast Boy asked, glancing strangely toward the screen as Wally nodded.

_Robin scowled and turned toward the clone, standing up. "I'm not short! I'm vertically challenged!" _

_"Uh huh, whatever." _

Cyborg smirked at how Robin was reacting.

_"Well then, Robin continued, causing Superboy to glance at him, "at least I'm not horizontally prone." And with that, he stalked out of the living room, leaving Artemis and Wally snickering and laughing the corner and Superboy with an super blank and confused look on his face._

"Superboy just got trolled!" Jinx laughed, giving a high-five with Wally and Beast Boy.

"Yeah," Wally chuckled, "Supey's face was hilarious once he got it."

"Next one!"

_"Dude-" _

_"WALLY, SHUT UP! DON'T TALK; YOU LOWER THE IQ OF THE ENTIRE ROOM!" _

_And then it went black._

"What was that?"

"Robin being a smart-aleck."

"Oh."

"New one-" Raven started, but was interrupted with a flash of light. Everyone spun around, expecting to see Robin. They did… just not their Robin.

Kid Flash almost fell over but rushed forward when YJRobin collapsed.

"Rob! Robin!"

Robin groggily sat up and when he saw Kid Flash's face her almost collapsed again and he screamed. "AH!" And then punched Wally in the face, causing the speedster to fall back in surprise while Robin jumped up into a fighting position.

"Robin!" he yelled. Robin froze when he saw who it was and who was around him. He glanced at each member, who stared at him with wide eyes.

He grinned and gave a short wave. "Wassup!"

"Rob, did you seriously have to punch me in the face!"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Robin glared at him and looked at everyone. "So this is my new team? Sweet! This is Super-cali-fragilistic-expiali-docious!"

"Mary Poppins?" Wally asked as the Titans shot him a confused look.

"I was watching before we came to the mountain and were transported to Limbo or wherever."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

Cyborg and the rest of the team, minus Jinx, got up and walked over.

"Cyborg, but I guess you already know that," the half human said, holding out his hand. Robin grinned and nodded, shaking the outstretched hand.

"Beast Boy!" Beast Boy said, grinning wildly.

Robin shot him a mischievous smile. "Yeah, I know but I'm Robin."

"Raven," the half demon said, giving him a small smile. He grinned and nodded in her direction and Starfire gave him a wave, which he gladly returned.

"This is so asterous! I can't believe I get my own team! HA! Take that Wally and your stupid 'no powers'!"

Wally gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry Rob."

"So'Kay KF, so any clips?"

"Yep," Jinx called out, "just came up!"

**Young Justice time: (Before YJ Robin disappears) **

TT Robin jumped, the most panicked look on his face as he stared at the now blank screen.

YJ Robin had an extremely panicked look on his face as well and they looked almost identical.

Batman had grabbed Robin and grasped his shoulders, as if he were slightly afraid that Slade would come out and grab the boy and take him. The Team and Batgirl and Red Arrow seemed to seething in anger for their little brother.

Batgirl cast a long glance toward TT Robin and sighed, seeing his shocked, angry and, surprise-surprise, scared face. He looked like someone just told him that they were going to dig up his parents and burn them… along with the gravestone, which would have graffiti all over it.

Overall, he look bad.

But the younger version of himself looked worse.

It's a good thing that they were going to forget this but in some ways, it'd be best if they would remember.

And all of this was caused by a simple Look.

* * *

><p><strong>And we are done! <strong>

**But, wait, did I hear something? Oh! Is it perhaps a sequel? Well, yes it is! A bigger and better one dealing with EVERYONE! Not only Robin! Get ready for Kid Flash, Jinx, Speedy, Robin and both teams! Coming out (once I finish my other stories) this summer! **

**[1] In the mean time this comes from my story 'Only Human' read it if you will. While you are waitung for the continuation of the story, you may read my others perhaps! Please! **

**Well, I got to say this too: if I haven't/didn't use your idea, that means I forgot about it, which I am sorry to say. They'll be used on the next story for this. **

**Well, the sequel is going to be an exact continuation of where we left off. So, can we possibly get up to 300 reviews? Because that'd be fantastic!**

**Well, it's a been a pleasure, see you next time for A Second Look! (Not very creative but cut me some slack!) **

**Bye! Love you all! Thanks for the favs, alerts, subscriptions, and most of all reviews! THANK YOU! **


End file.
